Viaje al futuro garantizado 1000 Zutara
by criptho
Summary: VIAJARON AL FUTURO PARA CONOCER EL PASADO, PERO SORPRESAS DE NUEVO ESTAN AHI, AHORA COMO AFRONTARAN LA NUEVA SITUACION. ZUTARA!
1. el comienzo

Avatar la leyenda de Aang.. Bla bla. No me pertece. Solo hago este fic por pura afición.

En el templo del aire del oeste….

Después de entrenamiento zuko estaba exausto aun que no lo demostrara. Aang por su cuenta lo estaba igual. Ambos habían desidido descanzar .

Mientras tanto katara comenzaba a preparar la cena. Sokka seguía pensando en un plan que los ayudaría a ganar la batalla. Toph por su parte estaba sentada ahí aun lado de katara. Pero algo inquietaba ese ambiente entre las dos. Toph sabia que katara tenia una razón mas fuerte para odiar a zuko , por que a diferencia de los demás en ella podía sentir un gran enfado, asi que no perido la oportunidad y dijo

--¿Qué sucedió entre tu y zuko?—

Katara ofendida con la pregunta le dijo—

¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Yo lo odio con todo mi ser.

-si eso puedo sentirlo, pero yo no te pregunte eso, dime por que lo odias asi.

Katara rolo lo ojos ya que seria difícil quitarle a toph esa pregunta. Asi que mientras preparaba la cena, le dijo-

Veamos. Pues te puedo enumerar por que lo odio.

1.- cuando llego a mi tirbuo y ataco a mi abuela

2.-cuando robo el collar de mi madre y lo uso para rastrearnos, también por amarrme a un árbol.

3.- por haber mandado a un asesino a buscarnos

Ella sintió mucho mas odio cuando mesiono el 4° a toph

Y 4.- en la cueva de ba sing see.

Toph indiferente le dijo:

Pues que fue lo que te sucedió en la cueva.

Ella observo el suelo y le dijo

El me mostro su humanidad… su dolor..-_Ella sentía un hueco en el corazón_- Pero—_comenzo a sentir de nuevo ese odio que le invadía_—Me traiciono, junto con su loca hermana trataron de matarnos.

Mientras tanto. Sokka exploraba el templo, quizás buscando pergaminos que le puedieran ayudar, pero al tener hambre decidió regresar. El caminaba como de costumbre.. cuando de repente sintió un crujido… la tierra se derrumbo y el callo a una profunda fosa,. Se lebanto todo adolorido y sacudiéndose el polvo. Se dio cuenta que estaba produndo pues grito muchas veces el nombre de todos. Pero nadie corrió a su ayuda, ya algo aburrido y con hambre decidió hacerlo por si mismo, por que el era uno de los mas grandes guerreros de la tribu agua del sur.

Comenzó ha escalar poco a poco por las rocas. Ya cuando logro subir y por fin salir.. una roca se vino hacia el. Asiendo caer de nuevo. Pero callo algo muy fuerte, sokka tubo suerte de quitarse antes de ser aplastado por ese gran baul.

El lo observo fijamnte.. quizás pensó. Un tesoro de los monjes del oeste… pergaminos… o quizás papeles importantes.. bueno pensó el tenían que ser importantes si estaban en ese baul. El trato de abrirlo pero no consiguió nada al ver que tenia un gigantesco candado. Solo pensó_ – la única que puede ayudarme es toph-¿pero como demonios salgo de aquí?_ El como pudo comenzó a escalar de nuevo, pero esta vez lo logro. Asi bajo una soga amarrando al pesado baul. Con todas sus fuerzas logro sacarlo. Selebro su triunfo con una gran sonrisa.

Mientras katara terminaba de preparar la cena. Escucho a su hermano regresar

Sokka? ¿Qué te paso?¿por que estas tan sucio?

Sokka con cara de indiferecia le dijo

Encontré algo. Pero por desgracia necesito a toph para abrirlo.

Toph al escucharlo se trono los dedo s y dijo

--bien que esperas llevame a el—

Katara no se quería quedar atrás asi que siguió a su hermano. Pero se sorprendió al ver ese baul ahí.¿que era? Toph se hacerco a el y comenzó a tocarlo

--si como me lo sospechaba—

¿Qué es?—dijo sokka entusiasmado—

Toph con una sonrisa en los labios le respondió

es un baul de metal--

si genio eso ya lo sabia antes—le dijo sokka malumorado.

Ella toco el baul y sonrio diciéndoles

Bueno quieren que lo habrá??

Katara reconoció ese tono de toph y le dijo

--pues claro. ¿ya sabes que ahí adentro?

--si , pero enverdad quieren que lo habrá—

Sokka ya algo malumorado le dijo

¡!ssssi!!

Toph. Comenzó a mover sus manos y con un golpe abrió el baul--

Bueno este es mi primer fIc.. después de tomar mucha experiencia leyendo…

Ok.. ACLARo es un Zutara a matar…

Dejen Rews….. asi podre continuar escribiendo.. sip..


	2. solo rocas

Bueno mil disculpas por los Horrores de horrografia. (Mi lap top es New y bueno La traje de los E.U.A) y como las maquinas y yo no nos llevamos pues… ahí está el detalle.

**Gracias por su Rews**

**Avatar la leyenda de aang no me pertenece…. Bal... Bla…. Y Bla**

Continuemos entonces….

Zuko después de haber finalizado el entrenamiento, como era de costumbre con su soledad y al sentir el rechazo de los demás se alejo como era de costumbre.

Aun recordaba esas palabras que le había dicho katara en su habitación. ¿Cómo era posible que esas palabras lo lastimaran tanto? El ya había pasado por mucho para sufrir por esas palabras. Y que más daba si ella lo odia… Pero algo en su interior sufría ante su gran rechazo.

El observaba el campamento desde lejos... solo una fogata alumbraba alrededor… El suspiro levemente, comenzó a recordar los momentos que lo habían llevado a esta gran aventura, ahora tendría que ayudar a derrotar a su propio padre.

Al que lo negó, como olvidar cuando encontró al avatar, pero ella estaba junto a él… Zuko comenzó a recordar que las veces que iba a atraparlo ella estaban ahí. Cuando encontró su collar. El recordó ese collar que ella siempre llevaba consigo ¿Por qué cuando lo tenia no quería separase de él? ¿Por qué? El repetía estas palabras en su mente.

Hasta que recordó las palabras de su tío sobre el…. ¿el amor? _**NO... Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí.**_ Se dijo a si mismo… ¿pero y mai? Mai?... Una chica sin sentimientos y fría… parece una muñeca… se dijo el mismo recordando ese día en la playa amber.

El comenzó a fantasear ¿Qué pasaría si hubiese sido katara la que estuviese con el ese día? _Pero que me está sucediendo?-_ Se dijo él con tristeza.-_ Jamás va a pasar…. Ella nunca me aceptara… yo…. Yo la dañe mucho….Por la culpa de mi nación ella perdió a su madre… Porque pensé que llegaría a amarme…._ Se dijo tristemente…._Ella merece a alguien mejor… Además Jamás se fijaría en mí… Soy horrible…_ Dijo pateando una roca. El toco su cicatriz…_. Soy un monstro para ella._

Mientras donde se encontraban los demás. El polvo que salió del baúl el dejo a todos tosiendo por un momento.

Toph tomo un pequeño saco y se lo dio a Sokka

-bien, aquí está tu recompensa... Piedras-

Sokka saco del saco las pequeñas piedras había como unas 9. Katara las observo y le dijo a Toph

-Solo son piedras-

-si pero ustedes fueron los que me pidieron abrirlo- Les dijo bufándose.- Bueno ya es hora de comer, ¿vamos a cenar?

Katara asintió y se fue junto con Toph.

Sokka se quedo ahí observándolas, pero se fijo en un pequeño detalle, no eran piedra cualquiera, tenía como una especie de signo…. El comenzó a verlas cada una de ellas... y todas tenían diferente signo. _Bueno son solo piedras, ¿pero por que estaban en ese baúl?_

En ese momento el comenzó a guardarlas, cuando aprecio en el saco un pequeño mensaje.

Él lo saco y comenzó a leerlo, el cual decía:

Si tu vida quieres arreglar

Al pasado tendrás que viajar

Si tu destino quieres saber

Tu futuro tendrás que conocer

Y si al presente quieres regresar

Las últimas 3 debes de conservar

Sokka no comprendió muy bien esto, pero quizás aang si lo comprendería.

Toph y katara habían llegado al lugar donde cenarían… katara sentía algo de curiosidad por Toph ¿por qué le había preguntado eso? Así que quiso saciar su curiosidad y el dijo

-Toph?

-Dime katara

-¿Por qué me preguntaste sobre Zuko?

Toph indiferente le dijo

-pues tenía curiosidad

-¿Qué clase de curiosidad?

Toph se sentó en una roca y le dijo

-Pues veras... cuando ustedes discuten yo siento su enojo y su felicidad... Etc.

-¿y? ¿Acaso no sientes el odio tan grande que le tengo a Zuko?

Toph indiferente le dijo

-es que contigo es diferente, muy diferente,…. Tú me confundes mucho

Katara algo extrañada, le dijo

-¿por qué te confundo?

-tus palabras dicen cosas malas… pero tu corazón no late con tanta intensidad como debería serlos como en una persona que se enoja.

-¿Qué? No te entiendo

-Mira tú gritas... pero tu corazón esta calmado… como si….si

¿Cómo yo qué?

-Como si mintieras… tu mientes al hablare así a Zuko…. Es diferente a como le hablas a los demás.

Ella se quedo seria y se enfado

--Yo... no miento toph! ¡Lo odio! ¡Con todo mi corazón! ¡Con toda mi alma!

Toph cerró sus ojos y le dijo

-no… no estás enfadada, ni siquiera creo que lo digas enserio... Además cuando Zuko se acerca o cuando están por lo menos juntos... Tu corazón late… más fuerte…

Katara se sintió ofendida… ¿de qué hablaba? Ella y el príncipe…. Ese odioso príncipe...

Toph aun más confundida le dijo

-¿katara? Si no sientes Odio por el ¿Qué sientes entonces?

Ella enmudeció... ¿Qué responderle?

En ese momento todos llegaron a cenar atraídos por el olor de la comida… Como era de costumbre ella comenzó a repartir las porciones. Sokka muy hambriento comenzó a devorar la suya. Aang se sentó junto a Toph a platicar sobre su entrenamiento de hoy. Zuko estaba alejado del grupo. Katara no tenia más remedio que acercarse ha él para darle su cena…

Ella se nefasto por ir. Pero que mas da va. Al acercarse Zuko la observo fijamente y ella le dijo

-aquí está Tu cena

El no la quería mirar a los ojos, pues no quería saber lo que sentía ¿o si?

El levanto su manos y lo tomo, pero no se dio cuenta que entrelazo las suyas con la de ella. El sintió su piel tersa y suavemente frías…

Ella al sentir sus manos tan cálidas... Pudo sentir como su corazón comenzó a latir tan desesperado. Ambos las quitaron inmediatamente.

Zuko le dijo

-G….ra… cias…

Ella asintió.

Al finalizar la cena, Sokka observo fijamente a aang y el dijo

-oye... podrías ayudarme.

Aang muy feliz le dijo

-claro Sokka que necesitas.

-bueno, encontré estas piedras en esta bolsa… y quería saber que eran, bueno me entro la curiosidad y ya que estaban en un baúl creí que eran importantes…

Sokka le entrego el pequeño morral a aang.

Aang lo tomo entre sus manos... y saco las rocas.

Lo único que Sokka vio fue la expresión de aang...

El dijo: -- O Sokka sabes lo que son…

-No por eso te las traje

Aang volteo muy sonriente

Y le dijo:

Bueno hasta aquí les dejo… próximamente les entregare el próximo capítulo ok

Muchos tanks… por su Rews…

**Gracias. –Zutara4Ever… y a alguien anónimo pero creo que sabe quién es :)**


	3. viajar o no viajar

**AVATAR LA LEYENDA DE AANG... NO ME PERTENECE…. Etc.**

**Gracias por su rews.**

Ahora continuemos….

Aang... sonrió y dijo

--son las rocas del tiempo—

Sokka se quedo algo sorprendido, peor a la vez callado

--¿rocas del tiempo? No comprendo que son...

Aang utilizando su aire control se sentó en una roca cercana y le dijo tallándose la barbilla

--bueno no se con exactitud pero, hace años, escuche hablar a los monjes del templo sobre ellas.

¿Y pueden valer algo? ¿O son algo?

Aang se puso muy serio,

-Bueno, no lo recuerdo pero escuche a Yakso, hablar de ellas con otros monjes, se supone que las resguardaban, por que fueron un regalo de uno de los antiguos espíritus, Estas rocas podían llevarte en un punto en el tiempo…

Sokka se rio a carcajadas y dijo

--viajar en el tiempo!! Es ridículo….

Aang los observo fijamente y le dijo

--no lo sé, quizás sea posible—

Sokka se levanto y le dijo caminando en alrededor suyo

--¿y cómo funcionan?—con palabras mágicas…

Aang bajo su mirada y le dijo no lo sé... quizás… pero, podría averiguarlo.

--

Mientras tanto aun alejado, Zuko se preparaba para dormir, pero aun tenía esa inquietud en su cabeza._ ¿Por qué sentía que el corazón casi le iba a estallar cuando sus miradas se encontraron?_ El dio un gran suspiro, recordando su mirada…_esa mirada…. Era como si se hubiese anidado en su _

_pecho y no quisiera salir. ¡__**Olivada lo ya!!**__ Se dijo así mismo,… ¿pero cómo olvidarla?_ El se levanto y comenzó a caminar solitario por el templo, tratando de olvidar, lo que pensaba…. Al llegar a un punto muy alejado. Se sentó ahí a observar la luna, -_somos enemigos, pero… No lo puedo evitar… ¿Por qué no puedo defenderme? ¿Por qué si tú me lo pidieras me rendirá? _El Guardo silencio, y siguió contemplando la luna,-_tu creses con la luna... y lo hago con el sol…. _

_Z_uko, se acerco cuidadosamente a el pequeño estanque del templo, y observo tan pacifica el agua, el comenzó a tocarla, dejándose llevar por su encanto, y se dijo—Solo si pudiese decirte esto que siento, Se que jamás te tendré, y nunca podre ser cenicero… Pero… Es que…. El cerró sus ojos con fuerza y dijo observando la luna…. _Es que me gusta su cara… Me gusta su cabello… No puedo olvidar su aroma… _El enojado, dijo mirando al firmamento-- sé que me han castigado con su Ira, con el odio de mi padre,….pero ahora solo pido una cosa... El sin dejar de ver el firmamento dijo en silencio--_que de sus labios, me diga un te quiero—_

Katara por su parte, estaba preparándose para dormir, cuando vio a su hermano y Aang, decidió acercarse, al ver que Aang traía el pequeño morral, sabía que su hermano, le había comentado de de su hallazgo... Ella decidió acercarse... al notar su presencia Sokka y Aang voltearon verla, ella se acerco diciendo

--¿y ya sabes qué son?

Aang aun serio le dijo

--creo saberlo, pero no estoy muy seguro-

Ella dio una leve sonrisa y dijo

--Bueno entonces ¿que crees que son?

-- las... rocas del tiempo, Bueno eso creo

Katara se quedo seria… era correcto lo que había dicho-

Aang al ver su reacción le dijo

Son unas rocas con las que puedes viajar, a una parte del tiempo.

Katara no negó que tenia curiosidad, así que le dijo, avanzando un poco más.

-¿entonces podremos viajar a cualquier parte del tiempo? ¿Como el futuro?

Sokka rio como antes y le dijo

¿Para qué quieres ir al futuro?

Katara enfadad frunció el seño y le dijo a su hermano

-A ver qué sucederá con nosotros... Tarado, quizás nos enteremos que sucederá en nuestra batalla final… ¿Por qué ya tienes un plan para la batalla?

Sokka, algo serio, rasco su barbilla y dijo

--tienes razón… sería bueno ir al futuro… Bueno si funcionan las rocas

Aang sonrió y dijo

Deme un momento para averiguar cómo funcionan

Sokka y Katara se quedaron viendo fijamente y Aang al ver su reacción les dijo

Descuiden lo sabré… porque yo...

**Bien aquí les dejo. Pues tengo que estudiar, Jajaja, y haber si tengo tiempo para subir el Siguiente… Adoro su Rews, no olviden dejarlos… o no subiré el siguiente……XD**


	4. este es el futuro?

**Yess. Si lo había subido en un foro.. Pero sucedió que ya no tuve tiempo para foro… la facultad de medicina me está comiendo entera… así que en mis escapadas lo escribo bien… Y sorry por déjalo así en foro…**

**Bien... aquí esta la continuación... me escape de mis estudios para subirla... **

**Aang la leyenda del último maestro agua, no me pertenece…. Y Bla… Bla…**

Continuemos.

Katara algo extrañada le pregunto ha Aang…

-¿y cómo lo harás?

Aang sonrió,

-fácil, iré al mundo de los espíritus.

Aang sin perder tiempo se puso a meditar.

Sokka observo a su hermana y le sonrió diciendo

-¿en verdad crees que podamos ir al futuro?

Ella suspiro y se sentó ahí diciendo

-no lo sé, pero es algo tentador, pues nos serviría mucho, así podríamos preguntar cuál fue nuestra estrategia.- Pero ella sentía algo más de curiosidad, ¿Qué le depararía el futuro? Seria verdad lo que le dijo la tía Wu? En su cabeza había miles de preguntas sobres su futuro, o el futuro que llevarían.

Aang después de un rato de concentración, logro entrar al mundo de los espíritus, en el cual, al entrar comenzó a buscar a alguien que lo pudiera ayudar. Y después de un rato de caminar, encontró una especie de cueva.

--Hola!!— Grito para ver si alguien se encontraba ahí. Pero al no escuchar respuesta, volvió a gritar--Holaaaa!!. En ese momento escucho una voz como de un anciano le respondía

-¿Quién está ahí?-

Al encontrar respuesta Aang se emociono y dijo

-soy el avatar, y necesito saber algo ¿usted puede ayudarme?

De repente de las sombras salió un hombre, ya anciano y le dijo

-¿a qué se debe su visita avatar?

Aang con mucho respeto. Se inclino ante él y dijo

--Pues he venido a preguntar sobre las rocas del tiempo.

El hombre no hizo ningún gesto y le dijo

-¿Qué necesitas saber?

Aang observo fijamente al hombre y le dijo

-pues quisiera saber sobre ¿Cómo funcionan? ¿Y por que están en el templo del aire del oeste?

El hombre frunció el seño y le dijo

--tus preguntas yo no puedo responder, pero hay alguien que si lo podría saber.

Aang abrió sus ojos y le dijo—

¿Quién es?

El hombre comenzó a caminar diciéndole

--ven conmigo, te llevare hasta el.

El camino parecía largo, pero el hombre iba con una seriedad sorprendente, cruzando caminos, y rocas. Aang solo le seguía.

Cuando por fin llegaron a una pequeña casa. El hombre le dijo

-este es el hogar de el señor del tiempo, ten cuidado con él, no es muy tolerante, seguro que él podrá tus preguntas resolver.

Aang asintió y comenzó a avanzar al lugar., al abrir la puerta, encontró obscuridad total. Pero podría sentir una presencia que ahí se ocultaba, sin tardar Aang se presento.

--señor del tiempo, mi nombre es Aang, y soy el avatar he venido a hacerle algunas preguntas

En ese momento una sombra se movió, y dijo

--ya se porque estás aquí, se quién eres y quien serás no necesitas recordármelo.-

Aang, se disculpo bajando la cabeza, y le dijo

-pues si sabe de mi presencia, podría usted resolverme.

En ese momento salió un niño de las sombras, y le dijo

-claro que resolveré tus dudas-

Aang se quedo sorprendido ¿un niño? ¿Pero cómo?

El señor del tiempo le dijo

-no te confíes de mi apariencia,-- en ese momento el cambio de nuevo ahora siendo un hombre de mediana edad, diciéndole-

Yo conozco el pasado, el presente , y el futuro, no te sorprenda que cambie mi apariencia.

Aang solo asintió.

El espíritu cambio de nuevo su apariencia a un hombre de mayor edad

--bueno, las piedras del tiempo están ocultas en el templo del aire del oeste, por mi…

¿Cómo usted las dejo ahí?

Si, hace muchos años, vi en uno de mis viajes, a unos héroes, que tendrían que restablecer la dimensión espacio tiempo, así que facilitaría su trabajo dejando ahí.

Aang comenzó a pensar sobre quien serian los que harían eso.. Pero el espíritu continúo

--ellos serian, capases de derrotar a una fuerza que amenaza el tiempo,. – Aang estaba confundió ¿Por qué si él era el señor del tiempo porque no lo prevenía? Pero en ese momento el señor del tiempo dijo

-- no lo prevenía por que no es mi destino, es de ellos… de esos seis jóvenes.

¿Seis? El comenzó a pensar ,..Sokka, Toph, Katara, yo.. Zuko..

--No, no son ustedes, avatar.

Aang comenzó a sospechar que ese espíritu leía su mente,. Pero, el dijo de nuevo

--bueno ahora quiero saber cómo funcionan-

El espíritu se levanto y le dijo

-- funcionan , así como el día con el sol, El Yin y el yang… las piedras son una misma, pero hay que saber ensamblarlas, como cada día forjamos nuestro futuro , forjamos nuestra era, nuestra vida, así estas rocas nos provocaran viajar en un punto del tiempo, al que el corazón desea viajar.

-¿se deben de juntar?

-Claro, son una sola,

¿Y cuántas personas podrían ir

Solo dos por cada roca.

Seis.

Exacto, . El espíritu se hizo joven de nuevo y dijo

--ahora que el poder de las rocas conoces, debes de saber cuidarlas. Pues un destino ahí que cumplir—

-- espera, ¿como viajar en el momento del tiempo al cual dese?

-- el corazón quiere paz, y tranquilidad, o busca ayudar o salvar a un tiempo, así es como funciona. Tu tiempo aquí se ha terminado.. Es el momento de partir….

Aang serró sus ojos, y vio por última vez al espíritu envejecer, cuando los abrió de nuevo, y está de vuelta en el templo.

El respiro profundo, y tomo las rocas en su mano…. El sonrió pues, lo que quiera era ir, conocer lo que le deparaba..

El observo a katara y a Sokka sentado. Aang muy sonriente dijo

--pues es hora… vamos.

Los dos se quedaron ahí plasmados…. Katara le dijo algo extrañada

-y bien ¿Cómo funcionan?

El tomo las rocas y comenzó a ver el dibujo de cada una de ellas, los grabados en ellas parecían como los símbolos de cada uno de los elementos… aang tratándolo de ensamblar dijo

-pues es como un rompecabezas. Si logro armarlo pues iremos.

En ese momento al escuchar mucho ruido. Toph se acerco y dijo

-¿no es ya muy tarde para estar despiertos?

Sokka la observo fijamente y le dijo

-pues tenemos problemas con rocas

Toph sonrió y dijo

¿Rocas..? Dámelas, son mi especialidad…

Aang se acerco para dárselas… y Toph les dijo tratando de acomodarlas

-veo que son las rocas que saque, ¿ya saben para que funcionan?

Sokka sin ponerle mucha atención dijo—pues son las rocas del tiempo… y se supone que con ellas viajaremos por el tiempo..

Toph se detuvo… y dijo….

-¿viajaran al futuro?-

-viajaremos…. Tu iras también. Toph sonrió y el dijo

-No, yo prefiero quedarme.. Pues soy ciega y no vería nada de todos modos.

-Pero… debes ir, somos un equipo, le dijo aang

Ella se detuvo, y dijo

-mira, aquí esta solo ahí que acomodar esta última pieza, y se formara la figura..

Aang la observo fijamente, y le dijo

¿Estás segura?

Ella sonrió,-- claro que si pies ligeros. Además de que me serviría.

Aang entendió y asintió, el observo a katara y a Sokka, .. El sonrió y dijo

-pues veamos si funciona--

El movió la última pieza.. Y la acomodo en su lugar. Todos esperaban ver algo… pero no sucedió pro desgracia nada…. Sokka levanto una ceja y dijo

-lo sabía, esto no era cierto, no es posible viajar.

Aang suspiro, pues el espíritu le había mentido. Katara por su parte también se decepciono un poco, pero sonrió y le dio aang

-quizá nosotros no éramos los indicados, para viajar…. Así.. Que

Pero antes de que terminara la frase… Una luz brillante Segó sus ojos… Siendo por un momento solo obscuridad.. Para los tres.

SOKKA

Después de ver el brillo comenzó a tallarse los ojos…. Los abrió un poco, pero sintió que el cansancio lo estaba venciendo así que los serró de nuevo, acurrucándose en una cama--¿_una cama?.. ¿Pero como?_ El se levanto asustado… mirando a su alrededor, encontrando solamente, una hermosa casa…. El la observaba fijamente.. Muy asombrado. El se levanto de esa cama, y camino un poco en ese pequeño cuarto… ahí avía muchas cosas, flores, una pequeña mesa, y un espejo-- El corrió al espejo y grito…._¡¡NO.. PUEDE SER!! Soy igual a mi padre!!. _El tocaba su 

rostro, pues tenía una pequeña barba ahora, pero en ese momento escucho una voz.. Que desde otro cuarto dijo

--cariño, ¿te encientas bien?

AANG

El brillo comenzó a desaparecer, al poder aclarar la vista, se tallo los ojos y lo primero que sintió, fueron sus manos mas grandes… observo a su alrededor, un hermoso templo, donde había una gran ventana, el se dirigió a ella, pero antes de echar un vistazo.. Un hombre entro por una de las puertas y le dijo

avatar aang, perdón por moléstalo, pero ya está aquí

Aang lo único que pudo decir fue--¿Quién?

KATARA

Después de ese resplandor,. Ella abrió su ojos, y sintió el caldeo resplandor del sol,. Ella comenzó a moverse, pero sintió con cada movimiento una suave caricia de una sabana….¿una sabana?? Ella se levanto apresurada… Y Horror… al ver ahí el Símbolo de la nación del fuego.--_¿pero donde estoy?_ Ella noto que su ropa, era roja,.--¿Roja?¿Pero…. que….? En ese momento ella trato de salir de la habitación, encontró unas grandes puertas, y salió de ahí rápidamente--_¿Dónde demonios estará Sokka y aang?..._ Ella corría por los pasillos del que parecía un gran palacio… entonces vio a unos guardias.. Por instinto se escondió… apresurada entro en un cuarto.. Ella serró las puertas.. Y suspiro aliviada, pero al mirar vio a un hombre de espaldas, ella se quedo ahí en shock. El hombre traía un tocado típico de la nación del fuego. El al darse cuenta de su presencia dijo volteando a ella

¿y bien que te parece el nuevo traje? Ella abrió los ojos de par en par…. !!no puede ser!!

Bien aquí les dejo… Muahahaha.. Tendré exámenes así que me tardare en subir los otros…. Para el jueves en la tarde… lo prometo… Bye


	5. sorpresa sorpresa!

**Bien.. Pues lo prometido es deuda…. Aquí está la continuación…**

**Perdonen por el súper error que cometí en el capitulo anterior….**

**Aang la leyenda del Ultimo Maestro Aire.. No me perece…. Solo me gusta inventar….**

**Ok… pues aquí está la continuación..**

**Sokka--**

Al escuchar esa voz… él se acerco a la puerta. Y un compulsivo abrazo lo saco de tiempo. ¿que te sucede hoy? El pudo obsérvala, y sonrió. Suspiro profundo, sus sueños se habían hecho realidad,..

**Aang--**

El monje sonrió y le dijo mi señor avatar… es a quien usted había estado esperando. Aang tratando de no sonar incoherente. Le dijopues que bien. El monje se acerco mas y le dijo ¿le hago pasar? claro.

En ese momento una niña de algunos 8 años entro corriendo a el lugar… y se abrazo fuertemente de aang. El se quedo ahí impresionado. Ella le dijo al oído ¿y? ¿Me extrañaste? Aang dio una pequeña sonrisa… pues no tenía idea de lo que la niña le estaba diciendo. Ella era blanca, claro su largo cabello negro amarrado por una cinta. Ella sonrió y le dijo ¿y como vas en tu entrenamiento papi?...

--¿pa_piii?-- había escuchado bien… ella… ella era… bueno es ahora su hija…._ El sentía un nudo gigantesco en la garganta. Pero que mas daba era su hija… lo que significaba… que se había casado… el ser avatar no tenía nada que ver con el amor….

La niña lo tomo de la mano y le dijo ¿y bien? ¿Cuéntame?

**Katara--**

No puede ser…..Zuko!!

El se quedo observándola fijamente y empapado…. Pero le dio una sonrisa sin o te gustaba podrías habérmelo dicho. Ella se quedo paralizada…._ ¿que estoy asiendo aquí?_.. Se dijo. El se acerco a ella. Ella se hizo un poco para atrás, el no lo noto y le dijo bueno…y ¿Qué esperas? ¿Podrías quitarme el agua? Ella no podía... era demasiada sorpresa, el lo noto y se volteo llendo a un perchero para quitarse la bata. Ella lo noto... no era el mismo Zuko que recordaba, ahora era ya todo un adulto… tenia su cabello largo y claro un poco mas fornido. _–Pero en que estoy pensando-- _Se dijo a sí misma..._-será mejor salir de aquí-_ asi que ella comenzó a dar la media vuelta cuando sinto que una mano tomaba la suya. Ella volteo y vio a Zuko frente a ella., él le volvió a sonreír, acercándose muy suave mente, estaba pensado… Ya que tú me mojaste... lo correcto por mi 

parte… Ella sintió ese acercamiento,--_¿Qué estaba pasando?? _El se acercaba muy suave mente... Pero en ese momento ella escucho que tocaron la puerta. Zuko cambio su mirada ahora a una enfada.--¿Quién es quién se atreve a molestar al el señor del Fuego?-- ella se retiro y escucho una leve voz detrás de la puerta señor lamento molestarlo pero es algo importante ¿puedo pasar?,. Zuko observo a katara y dijo—Claro. En ese momento un soldado entro, era su oportunidad perfecta para irse y buscar a su hermano. Al entrar el soldado hizo una reverencia. Katara muy ágil salió. Pero pudo ver la mirada de Zuko que la seguía. Ella se continúo por un gigantesco pasillo, hasta que llego a un lugar que le agrado mucho, parecía una especie de oasis, un hermoso lago, y arboles. Ella suspiro y se sentó a recapitular…_ haber pensemos, estoy en la nación del fuego… ¿Por qué no lo es?.. Zuko es el señor del fuego…._En ese momento una chispa ensacando algo en su mente…. ¿por que Zuko se había comportado así? ¿Y de que hablaba? En ese momento pudo sentir una presencia que le observaba fijamente…

**Sokka……**

Sukki…. Ella sonrió y el dijo ¿te sientes mejor? Te escuche gritar. Sokka sonrió y le dijome siento de maravilla. Sukki coloco su mano en su frente ¿seguro? Ayer Nakura te golpeo fuerte en el entrenamiento. Sokka aun soñado con la mano de Sukki en su frente le dijo ¿y quien es Nakura? Sukki sonrió y le dijo Pues… es una niña de ojos azules... que tiene aproximadamene 9 años... y creo… sospecho que es tu hija. Sokka abrió sus ojos de par en par….

**Aang…………**

Pues que te puedo decir… Dijo aang, pues estaba muy feliz tenía una hija idéntica a él. Ella le sonrió a su padre y le dijobien ahora me enseñaras mas técnicas de Aire control…

_Aire control... había escuchado bien... su hija era maestra aire..._ Ella observo a su padre fijamente... pues no era el mismo, Estaba bastente extraño, por que el le dijo que no le molestara en el templo, y por que estaba muy extraño…. Bueno que podía decir, su padre era extraño.

Aang sonrió y le dijo Bueno, desacuerdo. Ella dio saltos de alegría, y dijo gritando!que bien! Ahora podrá vencer a Dai-len y a Kenay…

Aang al escuchar esos nombres, le pareció extraño, y le dijo ¿Por qué quieres vencerlos? Vamos papa, quiero vencer a mi hermano y al Príncipe... ahora verán esos dos, cuando me vean por fin siendo una maestra aire.

Aang sonrió, pues tenía dos hijos en el futuro, y parecía que todo era paz…¿pero quién era su esposa?

**Katara--**

Ella volteo y suspiro al ver al general Iron… El se acerco lentamente a ella, pudo notar su sonrisa, pues seguía igual,. Él le dio un leve saludo igual que ella. El levanto su mirada y dijo Buenos 

días,. Mi señora del fuego…. _ Queeeeee!! Pero que fue lo que dijo!!_ Ella entro en un gran Shock. Iron sonrió y le dijo Lamento no avisar pero, fue imposible, ya sabes como es. Pero no te preocupes lo traje sano y salvo. Hehehe. Ella un no reaccionaba… pero de nuevo le hizo llegar su alma a su cuerpo cuando sintió una mano que se acercaba a la suya… muy cálida.

**Como les prometí… aquí esta… bueno espero sus Rews, ya terminaron mis exámenes, la moneda está echada, además creo que me enferme de nervios, o algo así, pues estoy mala …. Bueno a lo mejor para el sábado subo el que viene, ok.. O la semana que entra… **

**Bye..**


	6. No es tan malo

**Ok.. Miles de gracias.. Por su Rews además de consejos… bueno no pude subir la continuación por cosas ke me suceden a veces pienso ke esto no me va a pasar a mi pero bueno ya saben uno pone y dios dispone.**

**Bien pues continuemos**

**-La leyenda de Aang el último maestro Aire no me pertenece.. Solo escribo por escribir**

**Sokka….**

El quito la mirada de Sukki, y le dijo ¿Donde esta? Sukki volvió a poner su mirada en él y le dijoNo seas muy duro con ella. Sokka le dio una sonrisa, pues lo único que quería era conocerla, ¿a quién se parecería? ¿A él o Sukki? Sukki solo asintió y le dijoBueno está afuera, como de costumbre.

El salió y lo primero que observo fue a una jovencita, una niña, ella estaba de espaldas, pero podría notar lo hermosa que era, lo había sacado de su madre. Su cabello castaño, su piel morena blanca,

Nakura sintió una mirada penetrante, ya se lo esperaba pues era su padre, sería un regaño seguro, ella solo suspiro y lo volteo a ver, quizás la mirada de niña buena lo convencería de no castigarla.

Sokka la observo voltear y vio esos profundos ojos azules, el sonrió y se acerco a ella.

Ella inclino su cabeza y le dijo con una mirada enternecedora... lo siento…

Pero sorpresa, solo sintió un gran abrazo por parte de su padre. Ella abrió los ojos de par en par, y Sokka se separo de ella sonriendo.

**Aang...**

Ambos caminaban por el templo, cuando un moje le dijo a aang Mi señor, el desayuno está listo. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, pues tenía mucha hambre, Ambos llegaron a un hermoso comedor. Aang se sentó frente a su hija y comenzaron a desayunar, Ella lo observaba fijamente, El podía sentir esa picara mirada, Asta que ya no aguanto mas.Papa ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Aang tomo un poco de agua y le dijoclaro, ¿Qué quieres saber? Ella aparto su mirada y le dijo ¿aun sigues enojado con mama? El casi se asfixio con el agua, ¿¿Qué?? Ella con toda naturalidad sonrió y el dijosi, tú y mama discutieron hace una semana por la competencia de Dai-len.

Aang puso una cara de perdido. Líen vio a su padre, pues estaba actuando muy extraño, pues desde antes de había hecho esa pregunta y respondía con una de sus picaras respuestas, pero ahora su padre actuaba raro, bueno era raro, pero ahora estaba exageradamente raro. Ella al ver que su padre no respondía le dijoPues, la verdad mama tiene razón. Aang no tenía idea de lo que ella le estaba hablando, y además, no sabría como responderle, porque no tenía idea de quién era su esposa… quizás, el se sonrojo un poco _ es Katara, _ pero de nuevo la respuesta de Líen lo saco de sus pensamientos.

--no puede ser, mama tenía razón, tantos viajes al mundo de los espíritus te ha dañado la razón, mira tú no quisiste que Dai-len entrara a ese torneo para maestros tierra…._ ¿que maestros tierra?_ Dijo aang en sus pensamientos_, entonces yo me case, con…. Con… ¿¡Toph!?_

Líen odiaba que su padre se fuera al limbo así que le dijo casi gritando

! es que ustedes me preocupan ¡... Aang salió de sus pensamientos y le dijo¿por que?

No es obvio papa, si ustedes dos están enfadados yo no podre disfrutar la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kenay…¿Kenay?.

Como era posible que su padre lo olvidara, se decía líen, bueno era el avatar y tenía otras cosas en que pensar pero, como se le olvidaría el cumpleaños de Kenay. Ella ya algo enojada le respondió si el cumpleaños de Kenay, el príncipe de la nación del fuego.

Aang al escuchar eso sonrió, pues también su Zuko tenía un hijo, y si estaban invitados a la fiesta de su hijo, solo significaba que su amistad si había perdurado… pero por si las dudas le dijo a lien¿el hijo de Zuko verdad? Bebiendo un poco más de agua. Líen ya nefastada le respondió claro, papa, Kenay, el hijo del señor de fuego Zuko y su señora esposa Katara.

_¡!Katara!!Como sucedió eso?? _ Dijo mientras escupía la poca agua que apenas se preparaba para beber..

**Katara….**

Ella bajo su mirada al sentir ese cálido acercamiento, y vio a un niño, tomando su mano, su cabello era negro, su piel blanca, pero lo que más le sorprendió fueron sus profundos ojos azules,. El niño le dio una gran sonrisa diciéndole

perdona mama, pero el tío Iron, me llevo a un a una reunión de té, ¿no estás enfadada verdad?

Ella no podía razonar lo que le deparaba su futuro, pero en ese momento escucho a Iron que le decía bueno los dejo, pero yo te recomendaría que no lo regañaras, es un gran aprendiz de Pai-Sho. Y se alejo con una gran sonrisa.

Kenay observaba a su madre, sorprendida, así que decidió intervenir ¿entonces no te enfadaras?

Ella lo observo y le dio una sonrisa,No claro que no. Kenay le sonrió a su madre y aun tomando su mano le dijo ¿y papa? Ella sintió como su cuerpo se enfrió de golpe,. Era cierto había olvidado a Zuko. Miles de preguntas pasaban por su mente, la principal era ¿Cómo había terminado con él? Si lo odiaba,. Pero quizás… ella… Pero antes de que terminara sus pensamientos, su hijo tiro fuerte de su mano y le dijo¿Entrenaremos hoy? Ella se quedo inmóvil frente al comentario de su hijo. El sonrió y le dijoes que necesito aprender más, cuando vio que el tomo un poco de agua del oasis con Agua control….

**Bueno aquí eta la continuación, y va a ser de ley ke los siguientes capítulos los suba cada jueves, ok…. Bueno haber como me va en la vida, nos vemos.. Ha espero su Rews**


	7. dISCULPA

ok... bueno aki una gran explicacion... TENGO EXAMENES... SIP Y POR ESO NO HE TENIDO CHANCE DE SUBIR LOS DEMAS CAPITULOS

LES PROMETO FIRMEMETE QUE LO ARE... Y VIENEN COSAS MAS INTERCENTES...

COMO POR EJEMPLO UN LEEMON... ¿DE QUIEN? BUENO LO SABRAN PARA EL VIERNES MAS O MENOS POR LA NOCHE...

PUES TENGO KE EXENTAR EN LA FACULTAD... HE IR A UN CURSO SOBRE COMO OPERAR EL ENCEFALO SIN CAUSAR DAÑOS...

Y HE TENIDO MUCHO TRABAJO ASI KE LES PIDO AGUANTENME SI.

ADEMAS PAENAS VI LOS NEW CAPITULOS Y AVER QUE LE PONGO DE ELLOS OK...

NOS VEMOS EL VIERNES 9 DE MAYO..


	8. Beso

**Horas…. Ha bueno pues aquí de nuevo… Paso mucho tiempo lo sé y los deje muy intrigados pero he aquí la continuación, pero antes aquí está la explicación de mi retraso—Todo comenzó el 8 de Mayo… no sé si había dicho que estudio medicina antes pero eso es lo que hago bueno hacia—ese día me toco cuidar pediatría, y que maravilla pues me gusta trabajar con niños. Bueno fue como una semana antes…. Pero en fin... uno de los niños llego con varicela… y Kan.- kan.- kan.- me la pego(Horrible) y bueno lo bueno fue que me di cuenta ahí en hospital... después como tengo 19 años pues es peligrosísima a mi edad… así que me quede ahí encamada por 15 días…. Y lo peor del caso es que en hospital nada de Nick solo tv local…. Sufrimiento ( bueno así quedo… hasta que me llevaron mi lap top… ejeje así que ahí escribí el capitulo… pero ¡sorpresa! No tenían internet!! Ke hospital no lo tiene….. Bueno ya por fin Salí de la varicela… pero horrible no podía hacer nada . Pues me daba un ataque de comezón horrible. Bueno hasta ahí fue la hospitalización… ok.. Entonces ya ke salgo y mi primer día de escuela! van! me regresan por qué no fui… y como me perdí la semana de exámenes no ve valieron el semestre, el justificante que me dieron no me lo valieron.. Así que me sacaron de la facultad… ¡!fue algo injusto!! Así que por el momento estoy como expulsada… y aquí en México para volver a entrar tengo ke presentar un examen nacional… Llamado Ceneval… bueno en fin… claro pues como se me hacía muy injusto eso fui a la facultad a tratar de arreglar mis asuntos… y me entero con la sorpresa que aun hijo de uno de los doctores que da clase está ocupando mi lugar. Bueno ya ke mas puedo hacer no puedo contra el sistema…. Ya por fin de esa odisea entro al internet en mi casa por fin.. Y un rayo de Esperanza!! El tráiler de verdad me emocione.. Pero mi gusto fue poco pues vi también el SPOILER.. No enserio que suerte tengo VDD… pero a ver ke pasa…**

**Eh aquí la continuación, A antes… los Personajes de AVATAR no me pertenecen….**

Sokka

Nakura observo a su padre, parecía muy feliz de lo normal, algo extraño, bueno su padre era en si extraño. Sokka la observo fijamente sentía un nudo en la garganta gigantesco.

Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa diciéndole

.-¿no estás enfadado??

.-¿y por qué habría de estarlo?—_no recuerda nada… _Dijo Nakura aliviada_ -- si que le di fuerte—_

.- bueno papa, ayer mientras entrenábamos sucedió lo del pequeño accidente con el sable. Dijo con una picara sonrisa.

El coloco su mano en su frente y sintió un chipote.

.- ha… eso, no fue nada

Ella estaba desconcertada, totalmente desconcertada, pues su padre era muy delicado con eso, así que o le había pegado muy duro, o fingía. Solo habría una forma de saberlo

.- ha papa. Dijo tratando de molestarlo.- ¿podemos ir de compras??

_¿¿Qué?? Ir de compras… bueno es una chica le agrada pero, por que me lo pide._ Pensó él mientras se rascaba la barbilla. _¿Quizás en un futuro yo la llevo de compras?? Si eso ha de ser._

_.-_ Claro,. Porque no

Ella se quedo sorprendía, pues su padre jamás la había acompañado, siempre ponía una tonta excusa, como aquella del jugo de cactus. O quizás su padre en verdad había perdido su juicio. En fin ya que.

Ella entro a la casa y le dijo a su madre que ira con su padre.

Sukki la observo fijamente y le dijo

--¿tu padre ira?

Nakura también estaba algo desconcertada

--si lo sé pero el acepto. A demás debemos de comprarle algo a Kenay, ya ke muy pronto saldremos de viaje a ala Nación del fuego a su cumpleaños.

Sukki sonrió

--Claro, pero tu padre me preocupa,. Vigílalo bien.

Nakura solo sonrió

--No te preocupes.

Ya en uno de los tianguis del Reino Tierra Sokka y Nakura paseaban, ambos observaban las tiendas. Sokka observaba como había cambiado mucho el reino tierra, era impresionante,. Nakura observaba a su padre, estaba muy extraño. Pero de Repente Vio una tienda de Armas. Ella tomo el brazo de su padre y lo jalo a ella

--Vamos ahí.

Sokka solo pudo sostenerse del brazo de su hija, entraron ala tienda,. Nakura corrió a ver las espadas. Sokka aun seguía muy confundido, el observaba esa tienda con cuidado, cada arma. Lo que le recordaba aquel día antes de la invasión. El sonrió al recordarlos _– Pero un momento?? Ya había olvidado por lo que habían hecho ese viaje, tenían que descubrir como derrotar a ozai,. _ El se rasco su barbilla. Aun tenía que encontrar a su hermana y a Aang,. Pues tenían una misión que cumplir.

De repente un jalón a su brazo derecho lo saco de sus pensamientos,. Nakura traía consigo una Kantana muy hermosa, parecía como si fuese de la tribu Agua por su gran Hoja azul. Ella sonriendo le dijo

-Mira. Esta es la indicada.

Sokka sonrió, pues su hija era toda una guerrera, Podía sentirse Orgulloso,. Nakura comenzó a moverla y hacer unos pequeños movimientos como las guerreras kioshi.

-Es perfecta papa ¿Qué te parece?

-Pues te queda muy bien. Dijo Sokka sonriendo. Nakura le dio una pequeña sonrisa y el dijo

-No, no es para mí. Acaso ya lo olvidaste de nuevo

Sokka se quedo en blanco

-Papa, es el cumpleaños de Kenay.

Sokka seguía en blanco,. Pero una Chispa broto de su cabeza ¿¿Kenay?? Un chico.

-¿Kenay?

Nakura estaba algo desesperada pues su padre estaba bastante raro.

-Si Kenay, tu sobrino!!

_Mi sobrino,. Eso significa el hijo de katara… katara , ella se caso, y tuvo un hijo… _

Sokka aun carburaba esas palabras. Pero cuando por fin las unió sonrió, pues su hermana era feliz, además tenía un sobrino.

-A si Kenay,. Qué bien y cuando iremos a visitarlos?

Nakura se pego en la cara, pues hace días que su padre hablaba mucho de ese día, pues no se dejaba de quejar de su tío Zuko,. Que su tío esto, que su tío lo otro,. Enserio había dejado a su pare con un daño cerebral permanente.

-¡si¡ grito ella.- Iremos a la nación del fuego con mi primo Kenay!!

¡!_NACION DEL FUEGO!! KATARA QUE HICISTE!!_ Fue lo único en que pensó.

Aang-

_Como era posible que katara se haya casado con Zuko, ¿Qué había pasado?_

Líen algo asustado uso su aire control para quitarse el agua que su padre le había escupido. Ella algo enfadada le dijo

-¿Qué te pasa?

Aang tratando de calmarse y viéndose indiferente le dijo

-no nada, solo no podía beber.

Líen no le creyó, pues su madre le había contado de los sentimientos de su padre por katara hace ya tiempo, pero nunca había actuado así, pues es uno de los grandes amigos del el señor del fuego Zuko. Ella olvido eso y le dijo

-Bueno, pues espero que ya estén listos pues el cumpleaños será en una semana.

_¿Qué una semana? Una semana, vería a katara casada con Zuko en una semana, además tenían un hijo._ Aang comenzaba a perderse de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

Líen odiaba eso,. Pero en fin su padre era el avatar. Ella suspiro y se levanto de la mesa. Aang al notarlo le dijo

-¿Qué pasa?

-pues voy a empacar tus cosas

-¿mis cosas?

-si ya nos tenemos que ir, pues tenemos que salir pasado mañana para llegar un día antes a la nación del fuego. Mama me lo encargo mucho.

Aang solo le dio una leve sonrisa,. Y se fue junto con ella.

Estaría realmente preparado para ver a Toph, ¿Cómo había pasado esto? Bueno quizás el tiempo influyo mucho, pero el amaba a katara, aun lo hacía, este futuro no le gustaba, pero observaba a líen, ella sería su hija,. Pero ¿Qué había pasado con ese amor?

KATARA-

Ella se quedo atónita al ver a su hijo controlando el agua, su corazón se alegro mucho pues era muy emocionante.

Kenay aun batallaba con el agua control, pues en su ser existían totalmente dos elementos diferentes, pero había predominando el agua. Él le sonrió a su madre

-Ya casi lo logro.

Katara sonrió y el dijo

-Eres muy bueno.

El dijo sonriendo

-Pues tú me enseñaste.

En ese momento una voz fuerte dijo a lo lejos

-Bien sabes que no puede practicar agua control. –Ella sintió como un frio le recorría el cuerpo, Zuko estaba ahí,. Ella volteo a observar fijamente, esos ojos dorados.

Kenay dejo de el agua y corrió asía su padre diciéndole

-lo siento, papa.

A ella le molesto eso, como era posible que no lo dejara practicar el agua control, era su hijo, bueno de ambos. Pero sus pensamientos terminaron cuando el fijo la mirada en ella

-Aquí no deben de practicarlo,. Tú sabes lo que sucedería. Él le dio una tierna sonrisa, y acaricio su rostro. Ella se quedo inmóvil sintiendo esa cálida caricia. Kenay brinco a los brazos de su padre

-Hoy será la competencia ¿Puedo ir a verla?

-bueno, Tienes que preguntarle a tu madre. Le dijo Zuko abrazándolo.

Katara podía ver ese amor que Su hijo le tenía a Zuko bueno era obvio, el era su padre. Pero aun seguía desconcertada por que estaban juntos.

Kenay observo a su madre con una tierna mirada, ya que era la única forma de convencerla así,

-¿Puedo ir mama? Di que si, al cabo solo observare, lo prometo. Además- dijo dándole una gran sonrisa- Soy el príncipe de la nación del fuego.

_Príncipe esas palabras retumbaron en su ser,. Entonces ella comenzó a sentir ese ardor, al recordar quien seria en un futuro. La señora del Fuego, ¿La señora del fuego? Sería algo ilógico pues la última vez que recordaba era una simple campesina de la tribu agua. _Esto la desconcertaba mucho, Tanto que sintió que su cabeza le daba vueltas.

Kenay insistió

-Si, por favor, si, si, si

Ella no tenía ninguna idea lo que estaba hablando, pero le sonrió diciéndole

-Claro, que puedes ir.

El dio un salto de felicidad,. Y abrazo a su madre, salió corriendo gritando el nombre de su tío Iroh. Ella solo lo observaba alejarse tan feliz.

-Bueno ahora tu y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Al escuchar a Zuko sintió como un escalofrió en su espalda. Claro tenía que ser ella, pero del futuro, no ella del pasado, hablar con su… con su….. _¡ESPOSO!_

-¿Y de que tenemos que hablar? Ella dijo indiferente,. Pero algo comenzó a hacer que le brotaran nervios. Pues él había tomado su mano. Ella podía sentir como su piel era cálida, muy cálida, Sus latidos estaban al mil por hora, el había tomado su mano!!-_Tranquila se dijo ella, mientras tomaba aire, ya no eres una niña, el es tu.. Tú marido y es normal. _ Pero ella sabía que había sentido eso antes, cuando estaban en el templo del oeste.

Zuko sonrió y comenzaron a caminar.

-bueno, tenemos muchas cosas que preparar. Y juntas a donde ir.

_Bien por el momento la plática es tranquila, creo que tiene que ver con ser el señor y señora del fuego._ Se dijo para tranquilizarse.

-Además. Me debes una explicación, si quieres que mate al sastre lo haré, pero no me tenías que expresar el desagrado de esa traja empapándome.

Ella no pudo aguantar una risita nerviosa al recordarlo,.

Zuko la observo y le dijo deteniéndose antes de entrar al palacio

-¿En toces fue para divertirte?

-Pues…. No se…. Ese traje no te quedaba.

El sonrió y le dijo

-bueno entonces, ahora tu serás quien escogerá mis trajes.

Ella se tranquilizo pues avanzaron en silencio atreves del palacio,. Hasta llegar a la cámara del señor del fuego. Pero El se detuvo y el dijo muy serio

-¿NO olvidas algo?

Por los dioses, ¿Qué era? No tenía la menor idea, pues ya que estaba en blanco, para ella todo era nuevo, ¿y si Zuko la descubría? Ella comenzó a pensar y adentrarse en su mente.

Cuando de repente sintió como unos labios, comenzaban a besar los suyos… Era algo inexplicable, En la estaba besando, ella comenzó a pensar ¿Qué hacer?

**Bueno aquí les dejo, no sé cuando, ni cómo pero un día de estos subiere los capítulos, --JAJAJA – descuiden ya viene una escena muy interesante,. Ke les gustara…. ZUtara casi 150 ok nos vemos.. A ver si puedo arreglar mi estado,. **


	9. mi padre esta loco

**Bueno aquí trayéndoles el próximo capitulo, por fin tuve inspiración, es buena pues ya tengo inspiración para casi el final,. No se preocupen esto va todavía para un ratito mas,. Ni siquiera vamos a la mitad,. Aun faltan las escenas de acción, de pelea, y un lemmon,. Así que muy pendientes ok**

**Bueno avatar no me pertenece,. Pero si me perteneciera y yo sería la escritora, les aseguro que el final seria Zutara,.(y claro sacaría el libro del aire) Pero en fin,. Par ano entretenerlos más,. Aquí el capitulo…**

_**SOKKA**_

_Ho no, que era lo que había echo, su hermana casada con Zuko,. ¿Cómo había pasado eso? Pues ella lo odiaba,. Un momento se dijo a si mismo del odio al amor solo hay un paso,. _

-¡¡NOOOOO!!- grito desesperado

Nakura lo observo fija mente y de nuevo se dio un golpe en la cara,. Su padre siempre la avergonzaba,.

-¡papa!!

Sokka regreso de nuevo al mundo y le dijo fingiendo tranquilidad

-¿Qué pasa?

Nakura arqueo una ceja, y una de sus venas en la frente le parecía explotar

-tú me avergüenzas!!

Sokka solo sonrió, y le dijo

-es que no me siento bien,. Será mejor pagar esa espada y regresar a casa,.

Ella lo observo pues su padre tenía razón a demás su abuelo llegaría hoy,. Así que le sonrió

-está bien, además quiero estar ahí cuando el abuelo llegue.

Las palabras de su hija retumbaron en su mente

-¡mi padre vendrá!!

-claro, papa el nunca se pierde los cumpleaños de Kenay,. Y ahora iremos juntos, pues dice que no le tiene confianza a los barcos de la nación del fuego.

Sokka sonrió por dentro, si su padre no confiaba en la nación del fuego solo significaba que también odiaba a Zuko,.

Al llegar a la casa,. Nakura corrió con su madre a enseñarle la espada,. Suki la tomo entre sus manos y el dijo

-es muy bonita,. Parece que tu padre refino su gusto en regalos

Nakura lo observo fijamente y le dijo

-mama… no crees que mi padre esta actuando de manera muy extraña.

Suki arqueo una de sus cejas y le dijo

-tu padre tiene esa manera de actuar, desde que lo conocí,.

-si lo sé pero ahora se comporta más extraño de lo que conocemos de extraño, por ejemplo hoy que le hable de Kenay grito,.

Suki la observo fijamente y le dijo

-¿estás segura?

-sí, no se parece que le sorprendió

-bueno, casi siempre se pone así cuando recibe ciertas noticias, como el día que tu tía le dijo que se casaría,. Pero bueno que podemos esperar de tu padre,.

Nakura se quedo pensando mucho en eso,.

Mientras Sokka estaba ahí sentado afuera de su casa, su hermana ahora era la señora del fuego, la esposa de Zuko,. El no se esperaba eso para ella quizás le hubiese agradado mas que ella estuviese casada con aang,. Quisiera saber porque ella tomo esa decisión,. El futuro era muy diferente a como el se lo esperaba.

En ese momento sintió una presencia que se acercaba a el,. No le tomo mucha importancia pues Vivian como en una especie de barrio como aquel cuando visitaron ba sing see,. Quizás un hombre que seria su vecino o cualquier persona,. Pero el hombre se detuvo enfrente de el.

Sokka dirigió su mirada a la del hombre y… lo observo fijamente era su padre,.

Hakoda estaba mas diferente, ahora tenía su pelo cubierto por una delicada capa blanca,. Sokka sonrió, igual que su padre.

El no aguanto mas y le dio un gran abrazo. Hakoda igual,. Ya después de la emoción del abrazo Sokka le dijo

-papa, es un gusto realmente verte.

Hakoda sonrió y le dijo

-me vez cada año, aunque no estaría mal que me vinieras a visitar al polo sur.

Sokka sonrió y le dijo

-bueno aun así, es que hace mucho que no te veo. Dijo con tristeza recordando el día del sol negro.

Su padre sonrió y le dio dando una gran palmada en la espalda

-vamos Sokka, siempre he venido con ustedes al cumpleaños de nakura, y claro el de kenay,. Aunque me molesta ir a la nación del fuego.

Sokka resintió las palabras de su padre, quizás el odiaba también a Zuko,. Así que sería mejor investigarlo,.

-bueno papa,. Y porque viniste con nosotros, sería mucho mas fácil y más rápido llegar en un barco de la nación del fuego,- dijo Sokka recordando las palabras de su hija.

Hakoda lo observo fijamente y le dijo muy serio

-tú sabes que no confió en esos barcos,. Además voy a la nación del fuego, por tu hermana y mi nieto,. Sabes que yo y el señor del fuego no nos llevamos bien.

Sokka sonrió de oreja a oreja pues ya tenía un aliado contra Zuko, así que tenía que saber jugársela para que su padre le dijera algo de este futuro,.

-Zuko no es yerno modelo eso lo sé.

Hakoda suspiro y se sentó ahí donde estaba antes su hijo

-claro que lo es,

_¡!queeeeee!! Como es posible que Zuko lo sea, si acaba de decir que lo odia_ – se dijo Sokka

Pero su padre continuo hablando.

-¿recuerdas ese día?

Sokka no tenía idea de lo que su padre hablaba pero tenía curiosidad así que le siguió hablando, como si supiese del tema.

-he vivido muchos días, papa

-estoy hablando de el día que tu hermana volvió de ser embajadora del polo sur,. Recuerdo que llego con una gran sonrisa, entonces solo vi que llego un gran zeppelín de la nación del fuego,. El señor del fuego, venia. yo no lo sabía ni tu tampoco, pero tu hermana había tenido en secreto un romance con el señor del fuego,. –_Sokka al escucharlo se quedo con la boca abierta, Katara había hecho eso-_ Hakoda continuo con su relato,.- entonces el señor del fuego Zuko binó a mí, pidiéndome una alianza, pero no era una alianza de conveniencia, el pido la mano de tu hermana, tu y yo casi lo asesinamos,. Pero pensamos en el bien de tu hermana,.

Sokka se quedo con la boca abierta, era una parte de la historia,. Su hermana había amado a zuko,. Ahora ella era la gran señora del fuego,.

Hakoda sonrió y le dijo

-bueno yo jamás acepte eso, pero le fingí a tu hermana que si, Zuko desde entonces siempre me a tratado bien, se a esforzado mucho en carme bien, pero… no he podido aceptarlo, se que suena como si yo fuese un ogro, pero siempre luche contra ellos,. Los odie, y es algo irónico, ahora el príncipe de la nación del fuego, lleva mi sangre,.

Sokka se quedo un momento en silencio, asimilando lo que su padre le había dicho.

**AANG**

Podía sentir como los nervios lo devoraban por dentro vería a su esposa, jamás mientras estaba en el pasado lo imagino,.

Llegaron a una elegante casa, los dos bajaron de appa, líen corrió a la casa y entro en ella,. El caminaba despacio,. Pero por desgracia se acercaba mas con cada paso,.

Al entrar a la casa lo único que pudo ver era lo elegante que era, muy al estilo del reino tierra,. El la observaba muy linda y muy grande,. Respiro profundo y dejo caer sus cosas, en ese momento escucho una voz conocida que lo hizo estremecerse.

-al fin llegas pies ligeros.

Era la voz de toph, Aang solo boleto a verla, y cuál fue su sorpresa era diferente a como la recordaba, era mucho más alta, tenía un cabello largo, que hacia juego con su hermoso cuerpo delgado,.

Toph lo saco de su sueño diciéndole

-¿estás muy nervioso que pasa?

Aang sonrió y le dijo

-no estoy bien.

Toph dijo con mucha ironía

-claro, olvidas que puedo sentir atreves de la tierra.

Aang volvió a sonreír,. Ella camino frente a el y le dijo

-tienes 10 minutos para estar listo.

-¿listo?

-si, hoy vienen mis padres a cenar, pues quieren ver a dai-lee

-¿tu padres?

-si pues no nos han dejado de mostrar, y claro después de la charla la única que podría convencerte es líen.

Aang no sabía por qué había pelado así que era mejor dejarlo así como si nada hubiese pasado, pues para él así era, le dijo

-bien estaré listo para cuando lleguen tus padres.

Toph sonrió y le dijo

-te quedan 9 minutos.

Aang comenzó a caminar por la gran casa, veía las hermosas habitaciones, tenían un toque del reino tierra y un poco de los templos del aire,. Al seguir caminando, seguía pensando en esto, en este futuro, no era como él se lo imaginaba, era bueno, no se podía quejar de ello, pero aun asi no era lo que esperaba.

En ese momento escucho como las rocas se golpeaban,. Eso era tierra control, el siguió ese sonido,. Y llego a un gran jardín, pero no tenía muchas plantas,.

Entonces dirijo su mirada a un joven que estaba ahí,. El era idéntico a toph solo cambiaba en sus ojos, el tenia la sus ojos,.

En ese momento dei-lee sintió una mirada así que dejo de practicar tierra control y volteo. Al ver a su padre le sonrió

-hola papa, que bueno que volviste,

El corrió y se acerco con su padre. Aang al tenerlo enfrente, no sabía como reaccionar era su hijo todo un maestro tierra,.

Dai- len obserbo a su padre con una gran sonrisa

-¿y bien? ¿Cómo estuvo el templo del aire?

Aang se quedo atónito con esa pregunta,.

-que pasa papa, te siento algo tenso.

Aang había olvidado que dai-len era igual a toph podía sentir las emociones,. Pero que responder, que le podía decir, así que pensó en la salida más fácil

-todo está bien por allá,.

Dai. Len le sonrió y le dijo

-bueno, está bien,. Ahora estas aquí, pero no estuviste en mi torneo,.

Aang sentía que eso ultimo fue un reclamo. Así que tenía que juagar bien para salir victorioso incluso con su propia familia.

-perdona, hijo pero soy el avatar.

-eso lo entiendo, no estoy enojado, de todas formas como me dijiste soy el mejor, y claro, el mejor gano,.

Aang se sintió aliviado por eso,. Y también algo emocionado, pues su hijo mayor era un gran campeón del el torneo de la tierra,. Eso le hizo recordar cómo había conocido a toph, en un torneo.

En ese momento, pudo escuchar voces,. El se asomo por una pequeña ventana,. Y vio a los padres de toph.

Dai-len sonrió y le dijo

-ya han llegado mis abuelos,. Y eso solo significa una cosa.

-¿Qué es?- dijo Aang nervioso

-es hora de cenar.

Aang siguió a dai-len al comedor, pues estaba nervioso, la última vez que vio a los padres de toph ella se había escapado con ellos,. Ahora estaba mucho más tenso que cuando había llegado.

Esa sería quizás la cena más larga de su vida,.

**KATARA**

Dios la estaba besando,.

En ese momento sintió como el se retiraba de ella,. Era una sensación extraña, tibia pero extraña a la vez,. Zuko se separo de ella y le dio con una sonrisa,.

-bueno era todo lo que olvidaba.

Katara se quedo atónita, nunca había sentido un beso así. El se fue diciéndole

-te veré mas tarde,.

Ella aun seguía ahí sin poder moverse, estaba sorprendida,. Pero una voz la saco de su sueño.

-buenos días Katara,… o perdón señora del fuego.

Ella boleto a verla,. Era una de las amiga de azula,. ¿Qué hacia ella aquí?

Ty-lee la saludo y le dijo

-bueno estoy aquí, como ordenaste, bueno como me lo pediste,. Ahora hay que ver los detalles

Katara tenía que seguirle la corriente,.

-¿detalles?

-sí, la fiesta de kenay será en un semana, y hay mucho que hacer,. Primero tenemos que ver lo que aremos,.

-si claro,.

Ty lee le dio una gran sonrisa,.

-pues vamos

Las dos caminaron por el palacio, hasta llegar a un gran salón donde había muchas personas,. Al entrar muchos se inclinaban ante ella,. Era algo extraño ser la señora del fuego se decía ella,. Llegaron como a una especie de trono, donde ty lee le indico que se sentara,.

Ella le dijo

-bueno señora del fuego,. Le dijo eso guiñándole un ojo- aquí están las personas que ordenaste.

Katara se quedo seria, no tenía la menor idea,. Entonces un hombre se le acerco y se inclino diciéndole

-muy buenos días mi señora, soy uno de los chefs mas importes del polo norte,. Y estoy a sus órdenes,.

Por fin había entendido, eran las personas que le ayudarían en la fiesta de su hijo. Así por un rato muchos se presentaron, y estuvieron escogiendo desde los platillos que se servirían hasta las cortinas que usarían,. Katara se había sentido algo extraña,. Pero bueno ya que era la señora del fuego ,. Ya finalizando las dos salieron de ese gran salón.

Ella se sentía exhausta, las dos iban caminando, cuando ty lee le dijo

-¿y cómo reacciono?

Katara volteo a verla y le dijo

-¿Quién?

Ty lee dio una de su suave risa

-quien mas Zuko ¿ya le dijiste no?

Katara no tenía idea,.

-bueno pero ya estas más segura no,.

-mira,. Ty lee, aun yo no sé, pero.

Ella sonrió y dijo

-ya veo, se lo dirás el día de la fiesta que lindo,. Bueno yo tengo que seguir así que nos vemos,.

Ty lee se alejo de ahí,.

Katara aun no tenia la impresión de que era lo que estaba pasando,. Ella comenzó a caminar por el palacio,. Comenzó a recorrerlo detenidamente,. Encontró unas hermosas escales, por la cual comenzó a bajar,. Ahí encontró una gran puerta, por donde escucho algo de escándalo, muchos niños,. Ella entro por esa puerta,. Y vio como una especie de torneo,. En ese momento escucho una voz conocida,.

-no pensé que vendría mi señora.

-señor Iroh, no creí encontrarlo aquí.

Iroh la observo fijamente y se acerco a ella

-claro que si es un pequeño torneo que organizamos en el palcio real, solo entre niños y jóvenes, para resaltar le importancia del fuego control. También es una buen a forma de que kenay socialice con jóvenes de la nación,.

A Katara le extraño mucho que Iroh dijera eso,.

-¿kenay no es muy sociable aquí?

-claro que lo es,. Pero en cuestión del fuego control, le es muy difícil pues sus amigos siempre juegan con el fuego,. Y él es un gran maestro agua,.

Katara comprendió que el poder de su hijo era guardado en secreto,.

Iroh sonrió y le dijo

-así que en el polo sur es un gran maestro, pero aquí, solo es el príncipe de la nación del fuego,. Por eso decidí hacer estos torneos para que el pudiera convivir con niños de su nación, pues no sería muy agradable que ellos supieran que es un maestro agua, por eso tu y Zuko decidieron guardar en secreto,. Pues desde que se casaron la corte y algunas personas de la nación han estado en su contra.

Katara lo observo fijamente, eso significaba que Zuko en verdad la amaba demasiado para poder hacer eso,. Pues era irónico que una maestra agua fuera la gran señora del fuego,.

-entonces,. Dijo ella- como fue que Zuko y yo pudimos casarnos.

Iroh la observo fijamente, Katara sabía que no debió haber echo esa pregunta,. Ella no sabía muy bien cómo manejar las cosas, pero quería saber cómo fue que se enamoro de Zuko,.

Iroh le dijo serio

-¿Qué sucede Katara estas actuando muy extraño?

Ella también lo sabía,. Así que era mejor decir la verdad,.

-señor Iroh se que he estado actuando muy extraño, pero es que es difícil de explicar,.

Iroh sonrió y le dijo

-tú sabes que puedes confiarme todo

Katara lo observo fijamente y le dijo

-es que ….. no soy yo… yo no soy Katara que usted conoce.

**Bueno aquí les dejo,. Ya tengo vacaciones, y tendré mas tiempo además ya tengo más imaginación,**

**Tanks por sus rewies,.. ok**

**No vemos…**


	10. Realmente tengo 15 años

**Ok. Pues ya se termino la serie****, O caricatura lo que sea. Pero bueno soy fiel creyente de zutara y lo seré hasta que lo quiera dios, Pero bueno mientras hayamos personas que creamos que zutara era y será la mejor pareja de todos los tiempos lo será, XD**

**Avatar la leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, pero si lo hubiese sido cambiaria ese horrendo final**

Sokka

Hakoda entro a la casa de su hijo donde su nieta y su nuera, Sokka aun seguía pensando en Zuko y su hermana, Pero bueno decidió despejar su mente por un momento ya no existía alguna preocupación por encontrar a su hermana pues sabia donde estaba, El entro a su casa, Y por fin se había puesto a observaba bien, cada detalle, Pues quería ver su futuro, aun que el de su hermana no le agradara mucho,

El pudo notar desde afuera a su padre hablando con su hija, Y a Suki sonriendo, era su futuro perfecto, El entro a su hogar donde su padre le dijo.-

.- bien iras o no?

Sokka no tenia idea de lo que su padre le decía,.

.-claro,. A lo olvide, ¿A dónde?

Hakoda soltó una gran carcajada diciéndole

.-Sokka la verdad aun a tu edad me sorprendes mucho, a la exposición anual de armas de las cuatro naciones,.

.- si papa es emocionante,. Iremos todos juntos.

Sokka arqueo una de sus cejas y le dijo

.-¿todos?

Hakoda se levando de donde estaba sentado,. Y le dijo

.- tú cuñado, favorito, el señor del fuego Zuko lo organiza desde que fue coronado,. Así que iremos.- dijo arqueando una de cejas.- la familia real y nosotros,.

Sokka se quedo impactado,. Pues ya no era suficiente saber que su hermana se había casado con Zuko sino que tendría que aguantarlo a él también,. Comenzó a recordar su carácter cundo estuvo con él en el templo del aire,. Ahora como seria de señor del fuego,.

.- será divertido.- Suki lo saco de sus pensamientos.- además ahora tendremos la participación de una de nuestras guerreras favoritas,.

Sokka la observo fijamente,. Así que le dijo

.- que bien,. Entonces tú participaras,.

Suki lo observo dirigiendo la mirada a su hija.

Nakura entristeció, pero tenía el carácter de su padre,. Así que le dijo

.-¡!noooo!! Lo olvidaste!! ¿Cómo es posible que olvidaras mi participación en representación de la tribu agua?

Suki lo observo fijamente y también su padre……

.- hijo te sientes bien?. Le dijo su padre

Sokka abríos su ojos,. Y les dijo

.- si lo estoy,.

.- de verdad cariño, actúas muy raro de lo normal.

Sokka los observo algo nervioso,. Así que decidió tomar la decisión más congruente.-

.- ha bueno,. Pues recordé que tenía que hacer algo,.

Y salió de ahí,. El se dirigió muy tranquilo los primeros pasos, después acelero el paso y se sentó en un pequeño banco lejos de su casa,.

No se sentía cómodo,. Pues no comprendía nada, todo era confuso,. Le gustaba ver a su familia incluso su padre se veía muy bien a esa edad,. Pero era algo que no comprendía el mismo,. Tenía 15 años,. Su mente recordaba hasta el día del sol negro,. Solo ahí cuando Zuko decidió unírseles, ya no mas,.

Estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos que no se percato que su padre estaba ahí,. Solo escucho su ronca voz diciéndole

.- Te sucede algo,. Te conozco Sokka, tú sabes que puedes contarme.

Sokka lo observo fijamente,. Y volteo su mirada

Hakoda se sentó junto con el

.- Problemas con Suki?

Sokka siguió en su misma posición

.- Nakura te dijo que tenía novio?

Sokka abrió sus ojos de par en par,. Pero siguió en su posición

Hakoda lo noto y le dijo

.- Sokka si no hablas no te podre entender lo que pasa y no podre ayudarte.

Después de un momento,. Sokka sin voltear le dijo

.- No lo comprenderías

Hakoda sonrió y le dijo

.-Eso no lo sé,. Pero te aseguro que lo intentare si me lo dices.-

Sokka volteo a ver a su padre y le dijo

.- Papa,. Yo …..

.- solo dilo

Sokka suspiro profundo y le dijo

.- Tengo 15 años,. Y anoche estaba durmiendo el templo del aire,. Desperté y estoy aquí,.

Hakoda arque una de sus cejas,. Y le dijo

AANG

El suspiro,. Y se dirigió a la cocina,. Desde ahí pudo ver a sus suegros ,.

La verdad tenía algo de miedo,. Pues que le preguntarían,… o que respondería él,. La verdad quizás no sabía si tenía el mismo miedo que el de enfrentar al señor del fuego,.

Pero en ese momento cuando planeaba una estrategia que era quedarse callado,.

El llego y se sentó en una de las sillas principales,. Con una gran sonrisa,. Los padres de toph lo observaron fijamente.

Mientras tanto en el patio principal de la casa,.

Líen se acomodaba su ropa del reino tierra para hacer felices a sus abuelos. Cuando su hermano mayor le dijo

.-¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Ella se molesto pues dai-lee siempre la fastidiaba,.

.-No,. No quiero

Dai.-lee se acerco a su hermana

.- de todas formas lo haré ¿has notado a papa algo extraño?

Líen volteo a ver a su hermano y le dijo

.- la verdad algo, por qué?

.- No siento su corazón igual atraves de la tierra ,. Como si se viera como mi padre,. Pero por dentro no lo es.

Líen observo por una ventana a su padre y a sus abuelos sentados en la mesa

.- pero es mi padre

.- eso lo sé tonta,. Pero algo me dice que no,. Es como si sintiera el corazón de alguien de 12 o 13 años,. Casi de mi edad…

.-¿y si no es papa?¿quien es?

.- No lose. Dijo con esa prepotencia que heredo e su madre,..- pero lo averiguaremos.-

Ambos llegaron al comedor,. Y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares….

Aang los observo,. Algo no le gustaba en sus hijos, su mirada había cambiado

En ese momento el padre de toph dijo

.- dai-lee es un orgullo que hayas ganado el torneo

.- gracias abuelo,.

El hombre le dio una cálida sonrisa a su nieto, y se dirigió a Aang

.- dime Aang que tal el templo del aire?

Aang abrió sus ojos como dos platos y le dijo

.- pues, bien,

Dai-lee comenzaba a sentir las vibraciones de la tierra, y el nerviosismo de su supuesto padre… él quería sentirlo por el mismo que comprobar que en realidad el no era su padre.

Por suerte para Aang la cena fue tranquila, solo hablaban de cosas como la ropa,. La playa, y lo genial que eran sus nietos, por suerte toph era quien siempre respondía,.

Por fin concluyo su tortura,. Sus suegros se fueron,. El por fin respiro,. Pero algo le aguardaba

Katara…

Iroh la observo fijamente

.- pero es absurdo Katara,. Yo se que eres tu

Katara serró sus ojos,. Y le dijo

.- si quizás sea yo, pero por dentro no lo soy

Iroh sabía que no estaba jugando,. Pues veía en sus ojos la verdad, que ella estaba siendo honesta,. .- bien,- le dijo tratando de comprender.- si tú no eres Lady Katara ¿Quién eres tú?

Ello lo observo fijamente y le dijo

.-Soy Katara de la tribu agua del sur,. Y actual mente tengo 14 años.

Iroh arque una de sus cejas,. Ella lo observo pues sabía que estaba sonado muy absurda su respuesta,.

.- bien Katara,. Pues la verdad no entiendo lo que dices.

Ella suspiro

.- y cree que yo sí,. Que entiendo lo que me sucede,. Dijo algo exasperada.- que un simple juego de viajar en el tiempo para darse cuenta que estas casada con alguien que nunca imaginaste,.

Iroh la escucho y le dijo

.-un momento ¿viajar en el tiempo? Acaso dijiste viajar en el tiempo?

Katara lo observo fijamente

.- si lo dije

Iroh la observo fijamente,. Pues era algo muy delicado de lo que ella estaba hablando,. Algo con lo cual nadie mencionaba así que quería saber más.

.-entonces si dices que bienes del pasado como llegaste aquí?

Katara se levanto, y le dijo

.- sucedió que encontraron las rocas del tiempo y bueno

.-¿rocas del tiempo? Ella levanto su mirada y lo observo fijamente

EL viejo general la observo fijamente,. Y sorbió un poco del te

.- La orden de loto, hablaban de ellas,. Pero jamás las creí que en verdad existieran,.

Katara suspiro,

.- nosotros jamás creímos que servirían pero quisimos saberlo,. Y míreme estoy aquí, en un futuro que jamás imagine.

Iroh la observo fijamente,. Aun dudaba un poco de lo que ella decía. Así que decidió poner a prueba sus recuerdos,.

Katara,…- le dijo.- Recuerdas el día que Zuko se unió a ustedes,.

Ella arque una de sus cejas y le dijo

.- claro,. Fue hace poco,. Y la verdad aun no confió en el,. Ella observo a Iroh y le dijo

.-Entonces no me cree?

Iroh la observo y le dijo

,- Bien,. Eh visto muchas cosas extrañas ,. Así que la verdad sí creo que te haya sucedido eso,.

Ella sonrió y le dijo.-

.-Gracias , es bueno saber que alguien me comprenda,. Pues la verdad no tengo la menor idea de que es este futuro,.

Iroh sonrió

.-No lo planeabas verdad?

Ella un poco más relajada le dijo

.-No la verdad no,. Y mucho menos ser la señora del fuego,. Es algo digamos irónico no?

Iroh sonrió,. .- Entonces tienes razón no recuerdas como fue que te enamoraste de Zuko

Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse,.

Iroh sonrió,.

.-Si, bueno si recordaras por los problemas que tuvieron que pasar para casarse,. Primero decidirse en cual nación se casarían,.

Ella pudo imaginárselo,. Pero seguía sonrojada

.- Podría contarme. Dijo sonriendo.

Iroh muy serio le dijo

.- No

Ella lo observo fijamente

-¿Por qué?

.-Katara sucede que el futuro ,. Este futuro es incierto,. Sabes ya que lo has visto,. Puedes cambiarlo,.

.-No comprendo

.-Si tú conoces como fue que llegaste a este futuro,. Puedes cambiarlo- El se levanto y camino hacia un pequeño balcón,.

Ella lo siguió y observo fijamente a donde miraba el general,. Él le dijo.

.-Mira,. Ella observo lo que el general lo señalaba,-Tu hijo Kenay,. El está aquí en su presente,. Gracias a las acciones que ustedes dos hicieron en el pasado,. Si tú conoces lo que sucedió,. Al momento que se llegue por cumplirse no lo hará,. Y este futuro desaparecerá,.

Ella observaba a su hijo,. Y pensaba en lo que el general le había dicho,.

Mientras tanto,. Ahí abajo,.

Kenay estaba senado en el pequeño estanque,. Unos niños se acercaron a el

.-Vamos kenay te reto a un hagnikai

.-Lee, no lo creo

Lee un niño de la edad de kenay se acerco a él burlándose,.

.-Eres el príncipe de la nación del fuego,. ¿O Eres un cobarde?

El muy enojado se levanto y le dijo

.-No me molestes,. Además Un hagnikai no se toma a la ligera,.

El niño sonrió,. Mientras kenay se alejaba,.

.-Entonces no eres un maestro Fuego,. Como dicen todos,. Eres más de la tribu agua,.

Iroh y Katara escucharon,. Ella sintió como se le partió el alma,. Así que bajo a encontrar a su hijo,.

Kenay camino a dentro del palacio,. Y lee le dijo

.- Bueno tomare eso como Cobarde.

Kenay se enojo,. Pero en ese momento sintió la mano de su madre en su hombro,.

Katara lo observo fijamente al pequeño niño lee ,. Estaba enojada,. Así que solo sonrió y le dijo

.-lee por el momento tengo que hablar con mi hijo,

Lee observo fijamente a la señor del fuego y al general Iroh, Así que algo nervioso se retiro,

Kenay observo a su madre,… y le dijo

.-Hijo que sucede,?

Él lo observo fijamente y le dijo con su mirada abajo

.-Lo de siempre mama,.

Ella sintió el dolor de su hijo,. Era extraño pero sentía el dolor de su hijo al ser un maestro agua,. El niño sonrió y le dijo

.-Todos quieren jugar con el fuego,. Y yo no puedo,. El abrazo a su madre con fuerza y le dijo.- quizás hubiese sido mejor no ser un maestro agua,

Ella sentía un gran dolor en su corazón,

**Bien pues aquí les dejo****, No tengo la menor idea de cuando vuelva a subir pero, de ante mano les digo que viene un lemmon va,**

**Gracias por sus Rews.**

**Va **

**Entonces nos vemos,**

**Bye**


	11. Lemmon!

**Ok… Im sorry,. **

**Me súper disculpo con ustedes pues hace huuuuuuuu muchos años luz ke no subo actualización,. Pero ahora lo hago por ke tengo puente en la escuela,(VIVA MEXICO!!)( VIVA LA INDEPENDENCIA)(SORRY YA SABEN ESTO DE EL ORTULLO SE SER MEXICANA, EN ESTE CASO SALEN EN LOS MESES DE SEP. Y NOVIEMBRE,. MESES PATRIOS). Ahí no es ke la verdad la escuela no es muy buena para la salud,. La semana pasada me había puesto ya para subir el otro capítulo,. Pero me dio una ulcera por estress es ke no la escuela me mata,. Y como yo estoy en la mas difícil del mundo,. Bueno ni tanto pero para ser medico hay ke sufrí pero ya he aquí un new capitulo,. Como se los prometí,. Un LEMMON. Así ke cambia la clasificación a "M"**

Va,. Pues como dicen,. Si avatar fuese mío el final hubiese sido zutara… seee zutara,. NO MORIRA!!

Bien comencemos

**Sokka-**

El solo esperaba ver la cara de su padre,. Pues era la verdad aun tenia 15 años y parecía mas o menos de 26 o 27.

Hakoda observaba a su hijo, podía reconocer cuando mentía,. Y cuando no lo hacia,. Ahora podía ver en esa cara morena llena de verdad en sus dos luceros azules,. El lo observo y le dijo.-

-¿seguro que no me mientes?

Sokka rolo sus ojos y le dijo

.-No, por eso es que actuó extraño,. No te miento, no sabia que tendría una familia,. Bueno estaba seguro que me casaría con suki,. Pero una familia aun no lo había pensado. Tampoco había pensado eso de mi hermana.

Hakoda observaba a su hijo hablándole con la verdad,. Quizás era imposible o impensable eso que le decía Sokka

.-Sokka, es verdad esto que me dices?

.-Si lo es,. Por eso estoy asi.

Hakoda lo observaba era difícil pero sabia que su hijo no le mentía,.

.- Bueno,. Entonces ¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí?

Sokka le sonrió a su padre, y miro directamente a la luna.

.- Encontramos unas rocas del tiempo, queríamos saber como fue el final de la guerra, para asi estar mas seguros que podíamos termínala.

Hakoda sonrió y le dijo

.- Sokka, hijo eso estaba escrito que ustedes terminarían con la guerra, y lo hicieron,. Derrotaron al señor le fuego y le devolvieron la paz de nuevo al mundo,. Asi dejando este mundo unido y pacifico para las futuras generaciones,. Tu y Sukki han hecho un buen trabajo,. Al igual que tu hermana.

Sokka observo a su padre y le dijo

.-¿Qué sucedió con katara? ¿Por qué es la señora del fuego?- No pudo evitar hacerle esa pregunta, pues era una gran sorpresa para el,. Pues había jurado casi había apostado la vida que ella iba a estar con aang.

Hakoda cerro sus ojos y le dijo

.- Tu hermana, nos sorprendió a todos.. Dijo su padre sonriendo.- Sucedió muy rápido y fue algo en secreto,…

.-¿Cómo fue eso? Dijo Sokka algo confundido

.-Mira,. Tu hermana viajo por el mundo, Como embajadora y representante de la tribu agua,. Tu te estableciste en el reino tierra, junto con Sukki,. Entonces,. Paso el tiempo,. El señor del Zuko,. Comenzó su reinando,. Pero tu hermana tenia una parada forzosa en la entonces recién reformada nación del fuego. Para serte sincero Sokka jamás vi indicios de ese romance,.

.-¿entonces como sucedió?

.-no lo se, Sokka, solo lo saben tu hermana y el señor del fuego,. Pero lo único que recuerdo es que Ese dia,. Tu hermana llego al polo Norte yo estaba con Pakku y El jefe arnok, Cuando ella me dice que tiene que decirme algo en privado,.

Sokka observaba la mirada de su padre, podía ver esa emoción pero a la vez ese desprecio.

.-Tu hermana llego y me dijo que Habían pedido su mano,. Yo creí que había sido el avatar,. Y estaba dispuesto a entregarla pero,. Me dijo que era alguien mas. En ese momento cuando sentí ese escalofrió,. Vi de nuevo esa nieve negra que comenzaba a caer en el polo norte. Un recuerdo obscuro de la guerra estuvo en mi,. En ese momento observe el gran barco real,. Con el gran símbolo de la nación del fuego. Algo me decía que ese día algo malo iba a pasar, pero bueno,. El señor del fuego Zuko llego con una propuesta,. Mas que nada no era una propuesta era una forma de ocultar el sentir por tu hermana. El quería unir de una forma a los dos naciones,. En fin yo no estaba desacuerdo pero no quería lastimar a tu hermana. Ella y el señor del fuego contrajeron matrimonio así. Consolidaron la unión entre dos pueblos.

Sokka podía ver algo de angustia en su padre. Pero aun no tenia muy claro las intenciones de Zuko con su hermana en el presente.

Hakoda sonrió y el dijo

.- Ya vasta de hablar de tu hermana,. Pues Sokka ahí veces que es mejor esperar a que las cosas pasen.

Sokka observaba a su padre alejarse,. El suspiro pues al menos ya sabia que alguien sabia la verdad, y no le seria extraño si hacia algo raro.

Al llegar a su casa ambos notaron un mensajero, pues había un caballo avestruz . ambos entraron a la pequeña casa.

Ahí estaba Sukki, Sokka se acerco a ella y le dijo

.-¿Qué sucede?

Ella indiferente le dijo

.- Pues ya ha llegado la invitación para el cumpleaños del príncipe de la nación del fuego,. Ella sonrió.

Sokka fingió una pequeña sonrisa,. Y hakoda tomo el pergamino

.- Bien pues mañana nos espera el barco real para zarpar a la nación del fuego,. Si queremos llegar a tiempo es mejor salir ya ¿no lo creen?

Nakura sonrió y le dijo a su abuelo

.- pues es mejor salir ya,. Así llegaremos mas pronto y podremos ver a Kenay y a mis tíos. Dijo con una gran sonrisa,..- incluyendo a Dai-lee y lien hace mucho tiempo que no los veo.

.-¿Dai-Lee y Lien? Dijo Sokka algo extrañado

Hakoda sonrió y el dijo

.-Los hijos del avatar aang,. También estarán presentes pues son invitados de honor como nosotros de la familia real.

Aang tenia familia,. Bueno pues era algo lógico pues tenia que avanzar era el avatar. Pero ¿con quien? Era una de las preguntas que se hacia Sokka

Esa noche tenían preparado su equipaje, algunos mozos de la nación del fuego mandados por el mismísimo señor del fuego que los trajeran a la nación,. Salieron directo al puerto. El puerto era grande, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue ver el gigantesco barco con el símbolo de la nación del fuego,. Era diferente a como los recordaba,. Pues los otros eran barcos de guerra , grises y de metal. Este barco era diferente era hermoso,. Su color negro resaltaba el color Dorado y rojo de la familia real.

Algunos soldados los ayudaba a subir y a abordar,. Las habitaciones eran preciosas tan lujosas,. En ese momento Sokka decidió salir a cubierta,. El capitán le sonrió, y le dijo

.-el señor del fuego esta impaciente por que lleguen

Sokka dio una sonrisa irónica

.- Pues si el señor del fuego quiere que ya estemos aya ¿Por qué no avanzamos?

El capitán sonrió y le dijo

.- Pues es que esperamos al Avatar y su familia

.-¡AANG también vendrá¡

.-Claro señor,. No nos podemos ir sin ellos.

Por fin vería a aang y podría ver como era su vida.

**Aang**

El había podido escapar de eso,. Pero se sentía extraño en ese futuro, nada se había cumplido de lo que esperaba, En ese momento escucho una voz que le decía

.-¿Quién eres tu?

Aang boleto y vio a dai-lee,.

.- soy yo tu padre. Fue su única respuesta sensata que le pudo dar.

Dai-lee podía sentir esas vibraciones en la tierra sabia que el no era su padre asi que le dijo de una forma muy directa.

.- Estas mintiendo,. Quizás te veas como mi padre, pero no eres el.

Aang sabia que su hijo era igual a Toph y eso significaba que tenia que mantenerse sereno pues tenia que salir vivo.

.-Tu no eres mi padre,. El nunca actúa así,. Además no puedes engañarme. Aang comenzó a sudar, lo cual indicaba que su hijo le estaba ganando.

Aang sabia que estaba perdiendo pero no tenia con que defenderse, Dai-lee era muy bueno en eso pues tenia las principales características de Toph

Dai-lee sonreía con su victoria,. Estaba listo para hacer la pregunta final y comprobar que no era su padre,. En ese momento escucho la voz de su madre

.-Dai-lee es tarde,. Es mejor que duermas junto con tu hermana para poder salir mañana al barco.

.-Pero…

.-No quiero discutir contigo jovencito,

Dai-lee se fue molesto a su habitación.

Aang observo a Toph, hablaba tan segura .

Ella le dijo

.-¿y como te sienta el futuro?

Aang algo extrañado le dijo

-¿pero como?

.- si no lo recuerdas yo estaba ahí, cuando hicieron el "viaje" también acomode las rocas, ya lo olvidaste.

Aang abrió sus ojos de par en par,. Pues era verdad

.-¿fingiste todo el tiempo?

.-No solo me comenzó a dar cuenta por que actuaste extraño. Y lo más lógico era que eras tú del pasado,. Ya que otra explicación no hay.

Ella le sonrió,.

El la observo fijamente y le dijo

.-¿Entonces este es mi futuro? Bueno es decir ¿nuestro futuro?

.-Si así es, lose no es como lo esperabas, pero así fue y así resulto

Aang procesaba un poco las noticias poco a poco. Así que llego a su mente la pregunta obligatoria

-¿Qué sucedió con la guerra?

.- Aang no soy tonta,. Podría contártelo todo,. Pero hay una línea de espacio tiempo que no hay que romper,. Si la llegásemos a romper esto,. Y el triunfo ante ozai no se podría cumplir,. Y la verdad no quiero romper el espacio tiempo. Se que no es lo esperábamos

.-¿esperábamos?

.- si ambos,. Porque te lo juro tu y yo jamás esperábamos quedar juntos. O por lo menos yo.

El la observaba fijamente pues tenía razón, jamás había penado en ella, por su mente nunca creyo se podría decir quererla. No como creía querer a katara

Toph lo observo fijamente.

.- lo se es confuso. Pero es mejor que te alistes pues muy pronto será hora de ir a la nación del fuego ahí te encontraras con los demás.

Ella le dio una sonrisa y se fue.

Aang seguía pensado en lo que ella le había dicho, y tenia razón, pues nunca hubiese imaginado que esto llegaría a pasar,.

En ese momento, escucho un ruido peculiar, instintivamente se puso en posición de batalla. Pero le sorprendió al ver un mensajero

.-AVATAR AANG?

.-si-. Dijo tomando una posición mas relajada

.-Noticas del señor del fuego Zuko.

Aang tomo ese pequeño mensaje, pues era de Zuko, que también biendolo asi venían noticias de katara.-

El mensajero lo observo fijamente y le dijo

.- El barco saldrá al amanecer, le recomiendo que salga ahora mismo.

.-Muchas gracias.

El mensajero se fue y aang tomo el mensaje, lo cual decía

.--EL SEÑOR DEL FUEGO ZUKO Y SU ESPOSA LA SEÑORA DEL FUEGO KATARA,. LE COMPLACE EN INVITARLE AL 12 ANIVERSARIO DEL NACIMIENTO DEL PRINCIPE KENAYAN,. El próximo… Etc.

Aang no pudo evitar sentir ese vacio. Pero ya que, al momento de llegar a la nación del fuego tendría que hablar con katara.

Esa mañana,. Todos salieron asía el barco.

El podía observar se enorme y lujoso,. No se comparaba con esos navíos de guerra,.

En ese momento al subir pudo ver a alguien conocido en la proa..

**Katara**

Ella podía sentir ese dolor que sentía su hijo,. El le sonrió y le dijo

.-Pero ellos no pueden surfear en el mar.

Eso le alegro su rostro y pudo ver la sonrisa de Kenay,. En ese momento el general Iroh se acerco y le dijo

.-Vez de esa forma es la que te digo el balance .

Kenay se levanto, le sonrió a su tío Iroh.

Iroh como siempre acaricio su cara y le dijo

.-Jovencito recuerda, tienes clase en el Instituto del fuego.

Kenay , le sonrió , tomo la mano de su madre,. Ella se inclino y beso su mejilla,. Los tres salieron del pequeño jardín,. Kenay era siempre muy calmando era un alivio pues siempre tubo esa forma de ser de su madre,.

Iroh sonrió y le dijo

.-Ahora comprendes por que no te puedo decir todo

Katara asintió con la cabeza

.-lo se. Dijo con una sonrisa,.

En ese momento se les acerco un mozo y dijo

.-General.. y mi Señora,.. el desayuno esta servido,. El señor del fuego los espera.

.-Gracias Feing,. Le respondió el general al mozo. El mozo se retiro.

.-Pues bien katara, te parece si vamos a desayunar,.

.-Claro señor Iroh,.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar con dirección al comedor,. Cuando se acerco un monje cuidador del fuego.

.-discúlpenme por haber interrumpido su camino General, pero tengo algo muy importante que decirle a Nuestra señora.

Katara observo fijamente a l general, donde él le sonrió y se le acerco susurrándole al oído

.-tranquila, los monjes del fuego se les consulta para saber cosas, quizás tu yo futuro lo hizo parara saber como le iría en la fiesta. Le dijo con una gran sonrisa,

.-Bien,..-le dijo al monje.- ¿Qué es lo que me tiene que decir?

El monje le sonrió y saco de su vestimenta un pergamino

.-mi señora aquí tiene o que me pidió,. La fecha exacta en al cual nosotros creemos que vendrá.

A ella le extraño mucho esas palabras,. Iroh lo observo fijamente. El monje al comprender que ninguno de los dos entendía lo que decía le dijo

.-Mi señora,. Usted nos pidió ayuda para saber si el Nuevo Heredero,. Nacería bajo e poder del fuego y así será.

Iroh le dijo una gran sonrisa,. Y el monje se retiro entregándole a katara el pergamino.

.-yo… yo no puedo. Comenzó a tartamudear katara,.

.-¿estar embarazada?.- dijo con una gran sonrisa Iroh,

Ella comenzó a sentir una sensación muy extraña,. Pues era muy rato, ya era demasiada sorpresa ser la señora del fuego y tener un hijo,. Pero estar embarazada,. Instintiva mente coloco sus manos en su vientre,.

.-Yo.. no me imagine estar en esa situación,. Dijo mirando al general

Iroh como siempre tenia esa sonrisa,. Y le dijo

.- Es tu futuro,. Y se podría decir que en este momento ya se me hacia digamos demasiado sospechoso que solo hubiesen tenido un niño,.

.-¿a que se refiere? Le dijo katara arqueando una de sus cejas.

.-Bueno es que tu y Zuko digamos.. que

Katara comprendió lo que le trataba de decir el general, su cara se torno de color rojo intenso.

.-Bien ya comprendí.

Iroh sonrió y le dijo

.-bueno pues vallamos a decirle a Zuko y a Kenay sobre la nueva noticia.

Ella se detuvo de golpe como si fuese una roca

.-´¿quee? ¡Como le boy a decir eso a Zuko!

Iron vivió a dar una gran sonrisa

.-Mira podrías esperar,. Ya que si quieres podríamos planearlo para el día de la fiesta. Pon lo de la forma en que es un obsequio para tu hijo,. Y bueno también para Zuko.

.-Por que lo dice?

.-bueno el cumpleaños de Kenay, será dentro de 4 días,. EL DIA DEL SOL NEGRO. Bueno así lo llamo tu hermano,. Kenay nació en un eclipse,. Quizás eso influyo mucho en su control sobre el agua,.

Ella lo observo fijamente,. Poco a poco comenzaba a saber un poco de su futuro

.-Bueno será mejor que pasemos a desayunar,. O si no sabes como es Zuko

Ambos caminaron despacio al salón,.

Al entrar podían encontrar a zuko , era algo irreconocible pues tenia su cabello totalmente desatado,. Kenay estaba sentado junto a el,.

Zuko se percato de su presencia.

.-llegan tarde,. Dijo algo serio como de costumbre,.

.-un monje nos detuvo Zuko.- Dijo Iroh tomando

Ella observaba la mirada de Zuko, era algo mas tranquila, mas paciente. El la observo fijamente y pudo ver el profundo color ámbar en sus ojos

.-¿y para que los necesitaba el monje? Dijo el mirándola fijamente

Katara se quedo estática,. Pues ni siquiera podía digerir lo que le habían dicho, muchos menos decirle a Zuko.

Iroh al percatarse de eso,. Sonrió y le dijo a su sobrino

.-Solo quería preguntarnos sobre el día de la fiesta.

Iroh la había salvado de nuevo,. Pero ella sabia que el no estaría ahí para hacerlo en el trascurso que estuviera ahí. Zuko observo fijamente a su tío. Entonces giro su mirada a su esposa

.- tu padre,. Tu hermano y el avatar están en camino

.-¿de verdad?

.-Mande un mensajero,. Supongo que el barco arribara pasado mañana.

Por fin vería a su hermano, y aang así podrían buscar la manera de salir antes que afectara mucho su visita en el pasado.

Ella seguía sintiendo la mirada de Zuko. Así que algo apenada vivió a ver sus profundos ojos ambarinos,. El le dio una cálida sonrisa.

Al finalizar ese almuerzo,. Las Horas pasaban rápidamente,. El día se había ido en sus pensamientos,. Al llegar la tarde. Ella no podía dejar de pensar en su situación,. Como que el estresaba,. Caminaba por el palacio, hasta que en sus momentos de juicio,. Pudo encontrar un hermoso jardín, donde había un pequeño estanque, había patostorgua nadando en el precioso estanque,. Comenzaba a obsérvalo,. A un le faltaban piezas por acomodar,. Principalmente,. Sus sentimientos,. Una parte de ella estaba en total paz, que le indicaba que estaba en el lugar correcto,. Aun no confiaba en Zuko, en el pasado,. Como llego a amarlo de esta forma. Tanto para abandonar sus costumbres,. Y ser ahora la señora del fuego. Cerró sus ojos,. Tratando de hacer memoria,. Recordado la primera vez que lo vio, fue aquel día, cuando llego a atacar su tribu. Serró sus puños pues aun esa herida estaba abierta. Pero sus músculos se aflojaron cuando recordó el día que había robado el pergamino a los piratas. Una pequeña sonrisa ilumino sus rostro,. Con su frase- Yo te salvare de los piratas- Después, otro momento importante entre ellos dos,. Fue cuando azula hirió al general. ¿azula? ¿Qué había pasado con ella? Esa pregunta le hizo temblar,. Pero algo le decía que la guerra ya había terminado,. Que todo era paz, incluso podía sentirlo,. De nuevo su mente se concentro en Zuko,. Algo en ella brotaba,. La misma sensación que existía en las catacumbas de ba sing see. Cuando el le mostro uno de sus lados que jamás había visto. En ese momento algo inundo su interior, ese dolor al verlo regresar pidiendo perdón en el templo del aire del oeste. Ella sabia que no podía explicarse ese odio, por que en verdad el la había lastimado,. Pero ahora era mas diferente,. ¿Qué había sido aquello por lo cual su corazón comenzó a sentir esa sensación. Quizás esa mirada después de las catacumbas donde ambos dejaron salir sus sentimientos.

Su mente no podía dejar de pensar en eso,. Como había cambiado las cosas,. Como era ahora la vida,. Pero algo la saco de sus pensamientos,. Unos brazos que rodearon sus espalda. Escucho su grave voz.

.-¿Por qué estas actuando tan extraño?

Era el, ella podía sentir como el aliento cálido de el calentaba su oído. Su corazón latia como un loco,. Pero por alguna razón sus músculos se relajaron,. Ella subió sus brazos a los de el,. Y le dijo tan suave

.- ¿Te parece que estoy actuando extraña?

Sin dejar esa posición el le dijo, con una voz tan seductora, la voz masculina y calida del señor del fuego.

.-estas algo, distraída,. Hace un mes me tenias loco con los preparativos,. Y ahora ni siquiera los has mencionado.

Ella dio una sonrisa pequeña. Pues así era ella. Le gustaba tener todo preparado. Zuko la libero de sus brazos,. Y se coloco frente a ella.

Ella podía observarlo, el gran señor del fuego, con ese traje tan elegante rojo, y su cabello negro cayendo por sus hombros,. No era aquel que recordaba.

El la observo fijamente y acaricio su rostro,.

.-¿segura que no tienes que decirme nada?

Ella se quedo sin voz. Pues quizás el lo sabia,. El comenzó a sentirla diferente,. Su mirada incluso su forma de actuar,.

El tomo su mano,. Y le dijo

.-Ven con migo.

Ella pudo sentir la calidez de su cuerpo. Zuko caminaba despacio, ella sentía un poco extraño ir tomado de la mano de Zuko., ambos caminaban hacia una gran cámara,. Al entrar a ella. Era la gran cámara del señor del señor del fuego. Ella pudo sentir el calor del fuego como se encendía al entrar ala cámara. Sabia que era la energía de Zuko. Recorrieron un pequeño pasillo. Hasta donde se encontraba una puerta,. Zuko abrió la puerta, y ella pudo observar , una hermosa habitación llena de color,. Las cuatro banderas de las cuatro naciones estaban ahí,. Zuko al ver su rostro, sonrió y le dijo

.-Estaba guardándola , pues ya ha sido mucho tiempo desde que la paz reina. Ella lo observo como se acercaba a un balcón. Ella lo siguió. Un hermoso atardecer comenzaba a alumbrar la habitación. El sonrió y tomo su mano

.-Sabes cuanto me gustan los atardeceres. Ella solo pudo sonreír. El la abrazo con fuerza y le dijo

.-pero haciendo aun lado lo sentimental, otra cosa por la cual me agradan los atardeceres, es por…

Dijo mientras comenzó a besar suavemente su fino cuello. Ella podía sentir recorrer esos labios por su cuello haciendo que en cada uno de ellos naciera un extraño pero excitante placer. Zuko subió poco a poco a su oído y le dijo

.-Por que después del atardecer viene la noche..

Ella podía sentir la mano de su esposo recorriendo suavemente el camino de su clavícula. Una voz en su interior le decía que no era correcto que era el momento en que tenia que indicarle que parara, pero una voz mas fuerte le gritaba que siguiera que lo dejara seguir. Zuko se acerco a su oído y le susurro

.-Recuerda,. Yo crezco con el sol… Pero tu… tu lo haces con la luna.

Las caricias de el comenzaron a ser mas cálidas,. Al punto de sentir como se quemaba su piel al contacto,. Su mente le gritaba que se detuviera pues no era correcto,. Pero su cuerpo le gritaba que siguiera,. Ya no tenía control, era algo extraño pues pequeños espacios de placer comenzaban a apoderarse de su cuerpo y mente.

El acariciaba muy finamente sus caderas,. Incluso en la ropa tan gruesa que ella portaba. Un pequeño gemino de escapo de su boca cuando sintió la manto tibia de el recorriendo su vientre,. Como un instinto ella se coloco frente a él. Comenzando a explorar su espalda fuerte y masculina arriba del pesado traje del señor del fuego,. Ella podía sentir como sus manos exploraban cada punto de el. Mientras que los ardientes besos comenzaban a robarle el aliento,. El tenia una fascinación por su cuello. Ella no podía respirar cuando esos besos feroces y ardientes devoran poco a poco su cuello. Ella con un poco de destreza logro desabrochar esa pesada bata. A siegas comenzó a conocer el gran pectoral del señor del fuego. Era una maravilla tocar ese fornido pecho masculino. Pero algo la detuvo en su camino,. Era una gran cicatriz. Ella la toco muy suavemente,. Su mente volvió en si pues nunca había visto en Zuko una cicatriz en su pecho. Pero antes de que su juicio volviera. El la tomo en sus brazos y la levanto, llevándola poco a poco a una pequeño lecho,. Ahí el la deposito muy suave mente,. Ella rodeo con sus brazos de nuevo su cuerpo. El atardecer había desparecido, y las primeras estrellas eran testigo de cómo el agua era calentada poco a poco con un fuego ardiente.

El la acunaba y acariciaba su rostro,. Mientras como un experto comenzaba a destapar a su señora, de vez en cuando sus manos tropezaban, llevadas por un deseo compartido y ardiente. El calor apasionado de El, hacían que ella comenzara a sentir sensaciones nuevas en su cuerpo,. En su alma en sus recuerdos, Zuko deslizo su mano hacia unos pequeños vendajes que cubrían hasta el momento su hermoso pecho. Ella arqueo su cuerpo al sentir esa sensación cálida, que no venia sola sino que traía consigo un ardiente estampida de besos. Por un rato de basto acariciar por encima de esos vendajes su pecho, pero no era suficiente,. El quería llenarla por completo de su calor,. Así que su pecho ahora estaba desnudo ante la sorpresa de ella,. Un calor ardiente lo recorrían, dando tiempo para acariciar esa parte de su cuerpo.

Dentro de muy poco tiempo,. Las prendas estaban juntas y solo una suave sabana de color carmín cubría a dos astros desnudos. Ella contenía la respiración cuando sentía esos ardientes labios acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo,. Mas cuando sentía aquellas cálidas manos recorriendo sus piernas,. Deteniéndose por instantes en sus pantorrillas., Despertando en ella una fiebre de deseo, ella recorría su fuerte torso,.

Después de unos minutos,. El estaba adentrado en un deseo, que no se comparaba con el fuego,. Suavemente ella sentía como el se abría camino entre sus piernas,. Al principio comenzar a sentir algo de incomodidad pero algo se presento,. Era uan sensación que jamás había experimentado,. Un placer nacía entre los dos,. Que se hacia mas fuerte con los movimientos de su cadera,. Por instinto ella arqueo su cadera para darse cuenta como crecía el placer,.

Dos cuerpos embriagados de pasión,. Llegando al punto donde solo existían voces mudas , las manos hablaban,. Sentir que el la podía llevar al cielo con sus caricias, movientes fuertes y mortíferos, en medio de dos almas desnudas,. Los alientos eran ardientes y las palabras se volvieron mudas.

Era algo maravilloso,. Sentía ella algo que jamás había experimentado, pero que no quería dejar de sentir.

**Bien aquí les dejo, ok pues tengo ke descansar,. Hacer tareas estudiar,. Ya saben la escuela no es buena para la salud**

**No tengo la menor idea de cuando voy a volver a subir el próximo capítulo pero espero ke su espera haya valido la pena salex**

**Pues nos vemos.**

**By3**


	12. un nuevo despertar

**Ok.. lamento la tardanza de casi 2 meses,(o mas) pero bueno me robaron mi correo yap saben con todo de los usurarios y contraseñas no no no.. bueno ya ni les cuento mis problemas ahora lo ke abrieron el link. Y una noticia alegre.. sip Yhee fui aceptada en la Facultad de Medicina.. ssipp weno a lo ke escribir.. jajaja**

**AVATAR NO ME PERTENECE, Y SI ASI FUESE QUITARIA ESE ASQUEROSO FINAL, Y CALRO MI FINAL SERIA QUE ZUKO Y KATARA RECOSTRULLEN LA NACION DEL FUEGO.. MUAHAHHAHAHA**

**OK YA LA HISTORIA SE UNIRA, MAS LA DE AANG Y SOKKA.. **

Una mirada fría y lúgubre, observaba desde un lugar alto, la ciudad real, con cuidado podía observar el palacio del señor del fuego, esta mirada recorría con cuidado cada edificio, cada casa. Podía ver a las personas moviéndose de un lado a otro preparándose para festejar el cumpleaños del "príncipe" su mirada se torno más fría al pensar en el pequeño, aun podía recordarlo, ese día cuando pudo apreciarlo de cerca, a tan solo 4 meses de su nacimiento, cuando el señor del FUEGO Zuko y su Esposa la señora del fuego Katara, presentarían al príncipe de la nación del fuego, Mas no al heredero, aun recordaba con odio esa ceremonia, podía sentirse basura estando entre las personas, que con alegría festejaban, ese día, EL día, Podía recordar a ese pequeño niño en los brazos de su madre, la señora del fuego, Bufo al recordar que era una maestra agua, vestida con ese ropaje tan elegante, siendo un vil campesina, que en sus brazos llevaba al pequeño, era blanco como su padre, pero sus ojos reflejaba el color del mar.

Aun así seguía observando la ciudad real, festejando a ese príncipe, sus ojos se clavaron en el palacio, donde imaginaba a Zuko, sentado junto a su esposa, y quizás mostrando su lado amoroso a su hijo.

En ese momento el abrir de una puerta hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos,. Una voz familiar a lo lejos dijo

.-Como está la ciudad?

.-Como siempre, feliz y lista para la gran noche

Unos ojos tétricos observo fijamente el palacio, y con una sonrisa macabra dijo

.-Muy pronto, Hoy será la apertura del festival, tendremos que estar listos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de que Sokka había subido al barco, estaba algo nervioso, pues estaba en camino para ir a ver a su hermana ¿Cómo seria? ¿Qué tanto había cambiado? Pero cada vez que lo pensaba, podía observa a Zuko a su lado. Tendría que controlarse para no parecer un idiota al verlos juntos.

Suspiro varias veces, tarando de estar relajado. En ese momento pudo observar a unas personas llegar al barco. El se acerco un poco para reconocer quien era. Pero su mirada cambio al reconocer esos ropajes naranjas y amarillos, era aang no había duda, y a su lado también Toph. Sokka corrió a recibirlos.

AANG clavo su vista al frente al escuchar tremendos pasos contra el acero. Toph sonrió y le dijo

.-Bien Sokka esta aquí con su familia.

Aang miro al frente y pudo verlo correr era el Sokka ke conocía. Sokka se aventó y pudo ver el terror de aang, en ese momento, Sokka pudo sentir una tremenda viga de acero en su cara, entonces dijo

.-Hola Toph…. Dijo con profundo dolor en su frente

Aang no pudo aguantar la risa, Toph bajo viga. Sokka los observo fijamente parecían miles de años que no los había visto.

.-Hola Sokka. Dijo Toph

Sokka comenzó a sobar su frente para al menos bajar el dolor, pero sonriendo

.-aang ke gusto verte.

Aang también sonrió y le dijo

.-estas diferente, Mas por esa barbita que tienes, dijo sonriendo.

Sokka giro sus ojos, aang no había cambiado mucho, solo era un poco mas algo, y claro algo mas fornido,. El sonrió y le dijo

.-Y bien ¿Qué cuentas de tu futuro?

Aang se puso totalmente rojo, Sokka al notarlo sonrió. Pero en ese momento escucho la voz de Sukki

.-hola aang, hola Toph, hace tiempo ke no los veía.

Sokka sonrió, y dijo

.- bueno abra mucho que contarnos, pasemos al barco. Sokka pudo distinguir a dos niños, un joven y una niña.

Aang lo observo fijamente, y Sokka se acerco sigilosamente,

.-¿y esos niños?

Aang se puso rojo y algo apenado dijo

.-Ellos… Ellos son mis hijos.

Sokka los observo fijamente y pudo ver ese ropaje tan peculiar de los nómadas aire en la niña, pero había un típico ropaje de la nación de la tierra, Sokka lo observo por un momento y se le quedo viendo con esa mirada picara, aang se ponía mucho mas rojo. Pero antes que Sokka pudiera abrir la boca se escucho a alguien acercarse. Era el capitán de la nave.

Se acerco a ellos y les dijo

.-avatar, que gusto volverlo a ver,.

Aang recobro su postura y le dijo con una pequeña reverencia

,.-Muchas gracias.

El capitán los observo fijamente y dijo

.- Pues es hora de zarpar, el señor del fuego nos espera.

Al escuchar eso ambos se quedaron serios y congelados. Un silecio tremendo y horrible los invadió, aang podía sentir como ese dolor nacía en su pecho, y Sokka podía sentir ese enojo que brotaba. Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el barco.

.-¿Qué te pareció tu futuro?. Le dijo Sokka

Aang bajo la mirada y le dijo con una voz demasiado seria

.-no era como me lo esperaba, es mas diferente. Y observo fijamente a Sokka.

.- lo se, yo la verdad es un futuro perfecto para mi, pues estoy casado con Sukki y soy el jefe de la tribu del sur. … Pero, me preocupo por katara.

Aang abrió los ojos de par en par, y le dijo

.-Yo también, aun así, no se si sea correcto cambiar eso, por que ¿Cuándo fue que paso esto Sokka? ¿Cuándo fue que ellos se quedaron juntos? Dijo mirándolo fijamente

Sokka lo observo y le dijo…

.-No lo se.

Ambos subieron al barco, y este comenzó a zarpar,. Nakura estaba sentada en la popa observando el ancho mar, y despidiéndose de una parte del reino tierra, por que dentro de muy pocos días estarían entrando por las grandes puertas de Azulón.

En ese momento, escucho que alguien e haceros, ella no volteo y el dijo

.-se que estas ahí.

Dai-le sonrió y le dijo acercándose

.-¿Cómo supiese que era yo?

.-Eres el único que me molesta, en este barco.

Dai-le sonrió y se centro junto a ella, la observo fijamente y le dijo sonriendo

.-Muy pronto llegaremos a la nación del fuego

Era un comentario muy tonto se dijo Nakura pues dai- le tenia algo entre manos, pues jamás hacia comentarios así era raro..

Ella le sonrió y también buscando su mirada le dijo

.-¿Qué pasa?.

Dai-le desvió su mirada

.-¿no has notado algo raro en tus padres?.

Ella abrió sus ojos de par en par, pues también dai-le sabia algo

.-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

.-Es que es mi padre, no actúa como debería actuar, hace un par de días cambio repentinamente, y lo peor del caso es que es el, pero no puedo sentir su presencia.

Ella lo observo fijamente y con una cara de preocupación le dijo

.-también mi padre ha actuado raro, bueno ke decir mi padre es extraño pero ahora es como si fuera mas, ¿que crees que les pase?

.- no lo se pero tenemos que averiguarlo, o al menos saber por que son así.

Mientras tanto adentro del barco, los sirvientes serbia una pequeña merienda, Sokka comía como siempre, aang disfrutaba del te, Sukki había salido a acomodar el camarote, y Toph los observaba fijamente, podía verlos eran sus viejos amigos de hace años, asi ke para llamar su atención les dijo

.-¿y que tal el viaje? No esperaban que fuese asi verdad?

Sokka casi se asfixia con su comida y aang con el te, Sokka recuperando la respiración le dijo

.-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Toph rolo sus ojos y le dijo

.-No recuerdas que fui yo quien te armo el rompecabezas,

.-ho es cierto, aun lo recuerdas?

.- Claro lo he hecho esperando este momento, pero esto esta mal, ustedes nunca debieron a ver visto esto.

Aang la observo fijamente, y le dijo

.-pero recuerdas el propósito, ¿Qué sucedió en la batalla contra el señor del fuego?

Ella serró su ojos y sorbió un poco de te.

,.fue una batalla horrible, muy grande, también muy peligrosa, pero aun asi vencimos, y como ven ahora reina la paz.

Aang la observo al igual que Sokka. Al parecer no les dio su respuesta que ellos esperaban, Toph sabia lo que pensaban, así ke les dijo muy cortante.

.-No cran que les dire lo que paso, o esperaban que se los dijera?

Sokka la observo fijamente

.- Claro pues para eso fue el propósito. Dijo con una cara sarcástica.

Aang también le siguió pues tenia razón, ese era el propósito de este viaje, así ke le dijo

.-Sokka tiene razón, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Por que si no sabemos…

Antes que terminara la frase ella le dijo

.-¡¿Algunos de ustedes dos cabezas de osoornitorringo a pensando bien las cosas?!

Ambos se quedaron atónitos con lo que dijo, ella al sentirlos les dijo

.-Si saben como estuvieron las cosas, podrían afectar el tiempo, por que si saben exactamente lo que pasara, este futuro no se realizara, por eso lo mejor que solo tiene que saber que vencimos. Ella se quedo seria y volteo así aang y dijo

.-¿amenos que quieran cambiarlo?

.-¿de que hablas? Dijo Sokka.

Toph se levanto de la mesa y camino hacia la puerta diciéndoles

.-este futuro puede ser una sombra, lo que vez aquí es lo que tu formaste, quizás con las decisiones que tomen cuando vuelvan esto desaparezca. Ella salió de la pequeña habitación.

**Katara.**

El sol la obligo a abrir sus ojos, el sol la obligaba a despertar, comenzó a estirar su cuerpo, de repente una ola de recuerdo vino a ella, ella se estremeció, pero una paz, y una caricia de placer cubría su cuerpo, ¿Qué había echo? ¿pero estaba correcto? ¿no? ¿estaba bien?. Miles de preguntas pasaban por su cabeza, ella podía setnir el sol besando su cuerpo desduno,. En ese momento unos pequeños golpes a la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

.-buenos días señora, ¿esta despierta?

Ella algo torpe se cubrió con la sabana y dijo

.-si lo estoy ¿Qué necesita?

.- el señor del fuego quiere verla, pues el desayuno ya será servido, dentro de un momento vendrán las mucamas a ayudarle con su ropa.

.-claro.

Katara se levanto, pues no podía dejar que la vieran así, como pudo encontrar una bata, hermosa echa de seda roja.

En ese momento escucho entrar a las mujeres, que traían consigo un nuevo traje.

.-muy buenos días señora,. Hicieron reverencia ambas mujeres,.- el señor del fuego manda su traje nuevo, que sea usado hoy.

.-¿Por qué? Dijo ella algo confundía,.

Las mujeres sonrieron y le dijeron

.-solo obedecemos las ordenes del señor del fuego, mi señora.

Las mujeres llegaron a ella, y comenzaron a desenvolver el hermoso traje, de color azul, ¿azul? Ella lo observo fijamente, era hermoso, azul con bordes plateados, ¿pero por que ese color?. Pues aunque le agradara el vestido, era la señora del fuego, y tenia que portal el color de la nación.

Mientras tanto, Zuko se encontraba en la sala de reuniones, estaba completamente solo, pues tenia que pensar en la fiesta de su hijo, pues ya ke su esposa no lo hacia el tenia que terminar el trabajo. En ese momento, el general Iroh entro a la sala

.-muy buenos días señor del fuego

.-tío, tu sabes que puedes decirme Zuko, pues aun sigo siendo tu sobrino.

.-eres el señor del fuego, y te debo de tratar con respeto.

.-¡muy buenos días!! dijo entrando ty lee

.-buenos días dijo el general

.-buenos días,.. dijo de mala gana Zuko.

Ella lo observo, y se acerco a el de manera juguetona, y le dijo

.-¿Cómo van los preparativos de la fiesta?

Zuko rolo sus ojos

.-katara se ha comportado de manera muy extraña, pero los preparativos están casi listos.

Ty lee le sonrió y dijo como si nada.

.-¿Qué mujer embarazada no estaría rara en esos días.

Los ojos de Zuko se abrieron de par en par.

Y Iroh la observo fijamente al punto de estar enojado, y sorprendido a la vez

.-¿ke acabas de decir?!!! Dijo alterado Zuko.

**Bien pues aquí les dejo ando apurada con las inscripciones pues perdonen la tardanza ok**

**El próximo estará listo pronto salezz**

**Jaja ya se acerca el clímax de la historia.**

**Además creare una nueva**

**Espero ke la lean oks**

**Nos vemos**

**By3**


	13. Un hermano?

**Bien he regresado, y les traigo una actualización, estoy de nuevo trabajando de noche, ahora tengo una gran imaginación pues las 12 horas de trabajo aburrido las cambio por inspiración así mi fic. Y bueno hoy tengo un rato libre para subirlo así que Enyoy…**

**ATLA no me perteneces, si lo fuera seria zutara claro habría libro del aire.**

**Zuko**

¿Qué Katara estaba embarazada? ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho?

El observo a ty lee fijamente, ella al ver la mirada atónita de Zuko le dijo

.- ¿Qué no lo sabías?

.- no, entonces por eso ha actuado tan extrañamente.

.- qué raro pensaba decírtelo pronto, yo supuse que ya estabas enterado.

Zuko la observo más fijamente y le dijo

.- No, pero ¿Por qué no me lo ha dicho

Iroh tenía que sacar a ty lee de ahí, o podría meter a Katara en un gigantesco embrollo. Así que para tranquilizar las cosas dijo

.-Zuko será porque quería dar la sorpresa en el cumpleaños de tu hijo, así seria un doble regalo.

Zuko se quedo serio pensando en la respuesta que le había dado su tío.

.-ty lee podrías avisar a los mozos que tengan preparado mi te. Dijo Iroh para alejar a ty lee, Ella como siempre de simpática asintió y se fue.

Zuko aun seguía pensativo sobre el asunto, pero algo mas llego a sus pensamientos. Iroh lo observo y le dijo

.-tranquilo, es normal en ella, porque sería un gran regalo para los 3.

.-tío ¿tu estabas enterado? Zuko sabía que era costumbre de Iroh saber lo que pasaría pues Katara le tenía mucha confianza.

Iroh sonrió

.-si, pero no quería arruinar la sorpresa.

.-y sabes ¿Cuál será su elemento dominante? Dijo Zuko con mucha curiosidad

.- pues el día que le avisaron los sabios del fuego están seguros que será un gran maestro fuego.

Una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción se apareció en la cara de Zuko, pero fue borrada rápidamente.

.-tío sabes lo que significa.

Iroh se puso serio

.-claro, pero primero deberías hablar con tu hijo

.-si lo sé, ¿Cómo crees que lo tome?

.- kenay lo entenderá si utilizas bien las palabras. Pero si en un dacazo llegas a echarla a perder, yo puedo arreglarlo. Dijo con una cara burlona.

Zuko arque su ceja y se retiro de la sala. El daba un paseo por el enorme palacio, pensado la forma más correcta de decirle a su hijo sobre la próxima llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia, sabía que su esposa era la indicada para decirle pero tenía que lucir sorprendido cuando ella se dignara a enterarlo de su próxima paternidad. Así que reunión un poco de fuerzas, y camino hasta el jardín donde usualmente se encontraba su hijo, pues era su jardín preferido podía practicar agua control sin que nadie lo molestara,

Al llegar kenay estaba ahí sentado tenía en las manos unos pergaminos, Zuko se acerco y le dijo

.-Buenos días príncipe

Su hijo sonrió

.-Hola papa

Zuko se sentó a su lado, y acaricio su cabello

.- ¿Qué haces?

Kenay muy emocionado sonrió

.- investigo sobre los dragones.

Zuko sonrió,

.-bien… kenay hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte.

El niño poso la mirada atenta en su padre

.- ¿Qué es papa?

Zuko suspiro profundo y le dijo

.- Quiero decirte que tu madre tiene una gran sorpresa para tu fiesta de cumpleaños.

El sonrió de oreja a oreja

.- ¿será en el polo norte?

.-no

.- Me regalara un bastón igual al del tío Sokka. Dijo kenay entusiasmado

Zuko arque su única ceja y le dijo levantándose

.-No jamás tendrás algo que te incline a ser como tu tío, y de eso yo me encargo. Dijo sonando algo orgulloso. El niño siguió a su padre y se levanto.

.- ¿entonces qué es?

Zuko volvió a tomar aire y un poco de valor, le molestaba estar en esa situación, pero tenía que madurar porque era algo sencillo decirle a su hijo que tendría un hermano nada difícil para cualquier padre, pero cuando el próximo hermano seria el futuro señor del fuego, siendo casi una decena de años menor que él, si sería difícil.

.- ¿papa? Dijo kenay al ver a su padre envuelto en sus pensamientos

.- Ho si, bien, pues tu madre te dará un regalo, bueno a ambos es un obsequio muy especial que nos cambiara para siempre.

Kenay estaba emocionado podía imaginarse que por fin su padre consintiera y lo dejara acudir a las clases en la academia del agua. Quizás ese sería su obsequio.

Zuko se detuvo frente a su hijo, y le dijo

.-próximamente, tendrás un…… Nuevo Hermano

Un hermano!!!! Kenay podía imaginar a un niño llorón y mal educado junto a el

.-¿eso no es un regalo? Dijo algo frustrado.

éeme es un regalo muy hermoso.

.-No papa que tiene de hermoso tener un hermano llorón.

.-PUES… Zuko sabía que no era agradable tener un hermano, y claro menos una hermana como la suya, así que le dijo.

.-Tendrás a alguien con quien jugar, y a quien enseñar a usar los sables. Zuko sabía que era una pésima respuesta pero esperaba que su hijo la tomara por el lado bueno.

Kenay lo observo fijamente, y le dijo

.-Bueno, está bien, ¿pero por qué mama no me ha dijo nada?

.-Es una sorpresa para tu cumpleaños

.-¿si era una sorpresa porque me lo dijiste? Dijo el niño algo confundido.

Zuko tomo su pose de serio y le dijo.

.-por que quería que no te sintieras mal.

Demasiado tarde se dijo kenay, su padre le había arruinado la tarde, y quizás el resto de sus días junto a un niño o peor a un una niña que lloraría día y noche.

Zuko comenzó a caminar junto con su hijo, caminaron en silencio, el buscando las palabras correctas y kenay pensando lo horrible que sería tener un hermano pequeño, llorón y mal educado. Ambos llegaron a la cámara del señor del fuego.

Zuko se detuvo en las puertas y dijo

.-hijo sabes cómo funciona esta cámara.

Kenay algo extrañado le dijo

.-es tu cámara papa, la gran cámara del señor del fuego, funciona con tu energía, la cual enciende los pilares con fuego.

Zuko lo observo fijamente y le dijo

.-sabes siempre me he sentido orgulloso de ti, cuando vas con tu madre al polo norte, y me informan de tus triunfos, eres para mí el mejor maestro agua,. Jamás olvides eso. Zuko se inclino a la altura de su hijo.

.- Tu próximo hermano, no será de especial como tu, El…. Zuko buscaba esas palabras pero kenay se adelanto.

.- el será como tu, Un maestro fuego verdad.

Zuko pudo ver ese brillo de quebranto en el rostro de su hijo.

.-si, y él como yo tendrá la energía para ser el señor del fuego cuando yo ya no este. Pero eso no implica que te sientas mal. Tu eres mi orgullo mi príncipe, mi hijo.

Ambos se quedaron observando, y Zuko le sonrió

.-así que cuando tu madre nos diga que tu próximo hermano o hermana este en camino actuaremos sorprendidos. Dijo Zuko dándole una gran palmada en la espalda de su hijo.

Kenay esbozo una ligera sonrisa. Mientras un mozo entro a la cámara

.-mi señor, ya ha llegado el barco.

Zuko sonrió y le dijo

.-voy en un momento. El mozo se retiro y Zuko volteo la mirada a kenay..-Bien tu abuelo y tío ya están aquí, hay que ir a saludarlos.

.-iré en un momento padre. Dijo kenay algo deprimido.- Solo voy a recoger mis pergaminos.

Zuko salió de la habitación. Kenay entristeció en el fondo siempre supo que jamás ocuparía ese lugar en el corazón de su padre, y ese día lo había confirmado, sabía que pasara lo que pasara, el cariño de su padre estaría con su nuevo hermano, y así seria.

Zuko llego a su cuarto donde estaría Katara. Al entrar pudo observar a las mucamas acomodando ese hermoso vestido que le había mando hacer. Las mucamas al verlo hicieron reverencia y se fueron.

Katara lo observo en espejo, y él le dijo

.-muy buenos días señora del fuego.

Ella se sonrojo un poco y sonrió.

.-Buenos días señor del fuego. Zuko se acerco a ella, y beso su mano.- sabia que te verías bien en ese vestido.

Katara no pudo ocultar su sonrojo, y nació un poco de orgullo

.-Yo siempre me he visto bien. Zuko sonrió, y la abrazo

.-NO tienes nada que decirme hoy

Katara cerró sus ojos y se dejo acariciar por esos brazos tibios de su esposo.

.-No, no tengo nada que decirte, hoy,

.-¿segura? Zuko le susurro al oído

.-bien.. Tú ganas ¿Por qué azul?

Zuko se separo repentinamente

.-pues porque eres de la tribu agua, ¿será por eso?

Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa, y le dijo

.-aun así, No es el rojo tu preferido

.- claro, pero quiero que tu padre vea que no te obligo a seguir mis costumbres.

.-¿mi padre?

Zuko tomo su mano,

.-ven vallamos a recibirlos

.-'¿¡mi padre está aquí!?

.-si junto con tu hermano y el avatar.

Katara sintió que su corazón se alegraba de felicidad, podría hablar con Aang y Sokka, ¿Pero como tomaría su hermano al verla con Zuko?

**Bien ahí les dejo.**

**Salaz cuando se pueda subo el otro.**


	14. Reunionretorno

**Hola…. **

**Pues aki disculpando hace mucho tiempo que no me aparecia por estos rumbos,les contare, estoy en medicina y pues tengo poco tiempo , y me di cuenta que tengo asuntos pendientes entre estos la historia.**

**Estuve leyendo otros fics, y me di muchas ideas asi que espero que las disfrueten tanto como yo. **

**Perdón, por no subir pero ahora lo prometo que subiere algunos capítulos, NO SUBIERE NADA ENTRE LA SEMANA DEL NOV 23 AL 7 DE DICIEMBRE. EXAMENS eskee si estudiar te quita todo, en mi caso, amigos, novio, familia etc. Ajajaj donworry espero ke todo e arregle okss**

**Y SI DIOS QUIERE EL PROXIMO AÑO TERMINO LA HISTORIA Y LES TRAGIO OTRA M con lemmons**

**Total..**

**Avatar no me pertenece ni nada, solo realizo este fic por divercion y por desquitarme del horrendo final.**

**Kenay**

Comenzó a guardar cada uno de sus pergaminos, tendría un hermano o un hermana. Que mas daba, lo impórtate era que seria un maestro fuego. Después de guardas cada uno de sus pergaminos camino latamente asía el jardín,.

Podía observar a los mozos moviéndose, quizás alguien había llegado, o de nuevo a su abuelo Iroh había perdido una pieza de pai-sho

Kenay se sentó junto al estanque, y comenzó a acariciar el agua. El amaba tanto ser un maestro agua, era algo mágico sentir como el agua recorría las fibras de su ser. Pero aun así sentía tanta tristeza por que jamás podría ser el orgullo de su padre, una lagrima callo al estanque.

Recordó una tarde, cuando el y su padre acudieron a un pequeña demostración en la academia del fuego, podía ver la cara de orgullo de su padre al ver a los estudiantes, el quería estar ahí, aprendiendo las técnicas del fuego, no escapar o eludir a los niños cuando querían pelear con el.

El se observo en el reflejo del rio y pudo verse fijamente, su rostro, sus ojos, la corona dorada que portaba. Por Angi era le príncipe de la nación del fuego, comenzaron a caer mas lagrimas a su estanque. Príncipe? Se repetía el, el príncipe del fuego, No era mas que una burla, quizás la vergüenza de su padre.

**En el puerto de azulón**

Sokka bajo del brazo de Sukki, podía observar la gigantesca ciudad, hakoda sonrió y dijo

.-Bien es el momento otra vez de verle la cara al señor del fuego, y abrazar con fuerza a mi hija y mi nieto.

Sokka solo pudo sonreír, Nakura, observo el puerto, y camino junto a su abuelo. Líen y Dai-len caminaban juntos, era de costumbre. Aang bajo el barco y pudo ver la gran ciudad imperial. Toph le dio un codazo

.-pies ligeros se que es imposible pero al menos compórtate.

Un soldado se les acerco y dijo

.-el señor y la señora del fuego les esperan.

Aang no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña punzada cuando dijo señora, todos cadmiaban hacia la gran puerta del palacio.

**Katara.**

Estaba emocionada, pero aun así tenia nervios, Sokka y aang estarían ahí. Aang?!!! Se había olvidado de él. Que tiu y la la ayudan. Porque no sabía si los mareos que sentía eran de nervios o por el embarazo.

Ella y Zuko llegaron a un pasillo, donde dos guardias estaban esperando la señal para abrir las majestuosas puertas.

El soldado condujo a todos a la gran sala del fuego, ahí todos se quedaron parados, esperando la entrada de los señores del fuego. Sokka estaba algo tenso, no sabia si golpear a Zuko o quedarse como hielo. Aang tenia miedo, sabia de ante mano que le dolería el verlos juntos.

Zuko dio la orden y las puertas se abrieron, un mozo dijo con voz fuerte.

.-El señor del fuego Zuko y su señora esposa lady katara.

En ese momento ella apretó con mas fuerza la bata de Zuko. El al sentir el gran jalón le dijo en voz baja

.- tranquila, esperemos que no suceda lo que paso hace un tiempo.

Ella lo observo fijamente pues no tenia idea de que había pasado. Al ver a su padre su mirada se ilumino. Los sirvientes se retiraron.

Al ver a su padre ella corrió a abrazarlo, pues parecía una eternidad que no lo abrazaba. Sokka observaba a su hermana, era un poco mas alta, era toda una mujer, podía recordar en ella a su madre, pero observo también ese vestido azul, muy hermoso, algo le inquieto, fue ver la corona que engalanaba su cabello.

Como había pasado aquello ¿Cómo su hermanita se había casado con Zuko? Se odiaban el lo recordaba incluso no quería que se uniera al grupo. Y ahora verla ella era reina de toda una nación. La señora del fuego.

.- katara ¿Cómo estas hija mía? Dijo hakoda

Katara sonrió un poco y le respondió a su padre con felicidad

.-muy bien y tu

Hakoda beso su frente y le dijo

.-un poco mas viejo.

Zuko se acerco a el y le saludo

.-hakoda, espero que aya tenido un buen viaje y que pudiera vernir

Hokoda miro con recelo a Zuko

.-señor del fuego, jamás me perdería un cumpleaños de mi nieto, solo el dia que me llame el mundo de los espíritus.

Sukki se acerco a katara y la abrazo

.-tan rápido pasaron los días y tu te vez mas radiante ¿Qué te has hecho?

Katara sonrió y se sonrojo un poco

.-Sukki y es un gusto verte.

Aang observo a katara y no sabia si saludarla o no. Igualmente Sokka.

Los tres se reunieron y no podían pronunciar una palabra. Hasta que Nakura se hacerco a su tia y la saludo

Susurrando al a oído

.-_tía? Donde se encuentra Kenay_. Ella levanto la mirada y se dirigió a Zuko

.-donde estay nuestro hijo

Nuestro hijo!!! Fue una puñalada para aang, siempre había soñado un mundo con katara pero ahora, ella estaba casada con Zuko y peor aun, podía verlos juntos.

Zuko sonrió y dijo

.-estaba en los estanques, descuida muy pronto nos acompañara.

Nakura se inclino ante su tío

.-descuide tio.. señor del fuego, podemos ir con el?

Zuko dio una mueca de aprobación.

Los chicos caminaron hacia los estanques. Y los demás se quedaron ahí.

Zuko los observo fijamente , algo andaba mal, Sokka estaba muy serio de lo normal y aang, era extraño pero extrañaba su filosofía.

En ese momento thop se le acerco

.-tranquilízate sparky, pareces estresado.

.-yo no me estreso, fue su secante respuesta.

Nakura, dai-len y lien llegaron al estanque, bromeando y jugando, vieron ahí sentado a Kenay.

.-hey principito como estas? Grito dai-len

Pero al ver que Kenay no reaccionaba, por lo regular siempre voletava y devatia pero ahora no. Nakura se hacerco a su primo, pudo ver los vestigios de las lagrimas

.-kenay? Estas bien? Dijo sentándose junto a el

Kenay observo los ojos azules de su prima y bajo la mirada

.-no me siento muy bien

Dai len se acerco a el y se sentó a su lado

.-hey que te sucede, esa no es la cara de un guerrero que lo tiene todo y mas aun, que tendrá una gran fiesta de cumpleaños

Kenay solo lo observo y no dijo nada

Lien tomo su mano

.-kenay? ¿acaso te dieron un gran regaño?

Kenay sentía tan impotente, y dijo

.-no

Nakura lo abrazo,

.-sabes que puedes contar con nosotros, que te pasa quizás podamos ayudarte

Kenay sintió furia y grito

.-no pueden ayudarme!

Nakura sabia perfectamente el carácter de su primo y le dijo

.-kenay no te comportes así, quiero ayudarte ¿Qué te sucede?

Kenay la observo fijamente y dijo

.-mi padre está feliz y creo que toda la nación también lo estará pronto.

Nakura lo observo fijamente

.-entonces, eso es bueno, dijo con una gran sonrisa, imaginado al bebe.

Otra lagrima de Kenay callo de su rostro

.-mis padres tendrán otro bebe.

Su prima puso una cara de ironía y luego le dio una palmada en la espalda

.-kenay eso no es malo. Incluso es motivo de alegría, no seas un hermano celoso. Solo es un bebe

Kenay fijo su mirada

**.-el será el futuro señor del fuego.**

Todos guardaron silencio.

Mientras tanto en la sala real, katara observo a Sokka y fingiendo dijo

.-Sokka tanto tiempo sin verte. Dándole un fuerte abrazo, y diciéndole con la voz mas baja en su oído- _tenemos que hablar_-

Sokka también le dio un abrazo y le dijo respondiéndole- _claro hermanita y también te extrañe, y me gustaría muchas explicaciones._

Zuko en su pose de señor del fuego dijo

.-pues pasemos al almuerzo.

Toph sonrió

.-hasta que al fin dices algo emocionante Zuko.

Ella pudo sentir la intriga de de Sokka, katara y aang.

Todos comenzaron a caminar al almuerzo a acepción de katara, su hermano y avatar. Zuko al percatarse de ello. Dijo

.-mi señora, te espero.

Toph sintió mas aun las presiones de los tres y le dijo a Zuko

.-vamos sparky, déjalos además tiene de que hablar, nos acompañaran.

Zuko observo fijamente a aang fulminando con la mirada. Diciendo

.-los espero en el comedor.

Y serró las puertas detrás de ellos.

Katara se sentó y Sokka grito

.-estas loca!!!! Zuko!!!!! Tu!!!! La señora del fuego.

Aang también frunció el seño y dijo

.-si katara cuando sucedió esto? Lo dijo algo enfadado.

Katara arque una de su cejas y les dijo

.-yo tampoco me esperaba esto pero así paso.

Aang la observo, fijamente era su amiga, pero algo tenia de diferente, bueno incluyendo su madures pero algo tenia diferente.

Sokka estaba histérico con la mandíbula abajo. Katara los observo fijamente

.-no estaba en mis planes si ha eso se refieren

.-casarte con Zuko, darle un heredero. Dijo Sokka sarcástico

Ella lo observo enfadada, por que siempre tenia que ser así, por que???

.-Sokka este no es el momento, ¿han averiguado algo?

.-no, nada, solo s e que soy el jefe de la tribu y que estoy casado con Sukki, y ke mi hermana es la señora del fuego.

Katara no dejaba de fulminarlo con la mirada

.-aang? Tu has averiguado alago

El avatar la observo y bajo su mirada

.-no nada. Katara te puedo preguntar algo.

Ella lo observo fijamente

.-como fue que te casaste con Zuko

Ella recordaba lo que aang sentía pero no podía responder, por que en si misma no lo sabia, así que dijo

.-no lo se aang.

El clavo sus ojos en ella, ambos se encontraron con la mirada y aang dijo

.-katara tu… tu amas a zuko, si lo amas? Dijo con algo de desezperanza

UUU KE MARAVILLA VOLVI Y PUES TRATARE DE SUBIR LO MAS RAPIDO POSIBLE YA QUE ACTUALIZE LOS DOS FICS

Se pone mas emociónate, oks

Los dejos

Salezz

By33 se cuidan

Según los R.R será el tiempo de actualización ajjaja NTCs

CUIDENSE


	15. Festival

**Otravezz.. vuelvo tengo exam el miércoles pero les subo actualización**

**ATLA. NOME PERTENECEE Y BLA BLA BLA.**

Mai observaba aun con mas odio la ciudad real, faltaba poco para el cumpleaños del querido príncipe. Ella siempre había sido fría, en su cabeza solo podía sentir la palabra venganza que nacía por cada fibra de su ser. Aun no podía concebir como fue que todo cambio, ella estaba destinada a ser la señora del fuego, casarse con Zuko. Pero no el había escogido a esa campesina, lo que más le ardía es que era un maestra agua, usurpando el trono.

Podía recordar el día que festejaron la abolición de la guerra

-_todas las naciones se habían reunido, para conmemorar el día en que el avatar había derrotado al rey fénix.-_

_El día que nuevo gobierno bajo el mando del señor del fuego Zuko comenzaba a restablecer lo honorable de la nación del fuego._

_Y el día en que fue anunciada la llegada de un heredero.-_

_Ella había ayudado a azula escapar de la prisión del fuego. Era un prisión especial, donde había encerrado a azula. Caminaban entre la gente azula cubría su rostro, mai pasaba desapercibida, algo que odia._

_Al llegar a la gran celebración, pudo recordar la cara de Zuko y junto a el su querida esposa. El brindis era el momento cuando Zuko se levanto de su asiento y pronuncio palabras sobre la paz, la unión, y el valor. Basura que decían todos en ese momento. Recordó cuando el tomo la mano de su esposa y dijo:-_

_-Hoy , ante todos ustedes, amigos,. Me es para mi un placer decirles una feliz noticia.._

_Aun podía recordar la cara de felicidad de Zuko y su campesina._

_-mi esposa y yo, queremos compartir con ustedes la noticia de que en camino viene ya nuestro primer hijo. El príncipe de la nación del fuego.-_

Mai! ¿Qué tanto observas?- dijo azula saliendo entre las sombras

Mai observo su amiga y le dijo

-nada.

-correcto tenemos tan solo unas horas, reúne al grupo de soldados.

Azula bajo a una cámara donde se encontraban muchos hombres y mujeres vestidos con los diferentes atuendos de las 4 naciones, azula sonrió maléficamente y dijo

.-hoy es el día, quiero que sigan el plan, si llega a suceder algo, quiero que se me informe de inmediato.

Todos se levantaron, a acepción de dos jóvenes. Un joven de ojos dorados, y su cabello negro observo a azula fijamente y le dijo

.-No te decepcionare esta vez.

Azula lo observo indiferente

.-eso espero Laho.

En el palacio real

Kenay seguía algo deprimido, Nakura sabia que era difícil sacar a su primo de ese estado, tenia todo el derecho de estar así, pues era difícil no ver que su padre añoraba un maestro fuego. Pero como decía su padre, siempre había que mantener la cara en alto, aunque ya te ayan pateado el trasero.

Nakura observo a dai- len y le dijo

.-tu padre trajo a appa consigo?

Dai- len sonrió y dijo

.-mi padre no puede separarse de appa en mucho tiempo, ¿Qué tienes en mete?

.-salir de aquí he ir ala fiesta afuera, prácticamente es de Kenay, pero el nunca la disfruta.

Kenay levanto la mira, por un momento la preocupación se fue y dijo algo enojado

.-es muy cierto, mi padre no me deja salir, solo conozco los palacios del reino tierra y el polo sur los castillos reales, ni siquiera puedo salir.

Dai-len sonrió y dijo

.-pues vamos, divirtamos y volvamos a la cena.

Lien algo temerosa dijo

.-pero no podemos salir, se darán cuenta que no estamos aquí

Kenay bajo de nuevo la mirada y Nakura dijo sonriendo

.-nuestros padres están algo extraños y dudo que piensen que estamos aquí, además solo vamos por un momento, el palacio es inmenso, tardaran tiempo en buscarnos, y volveremos.

Dai- len sonrió

.-pues vamos.

Kenay observo a dai- len

.-¿Qué?!! si salgo y mi padre me encuentra moriré, además haya fuera hay gente que puede informarle.

Nakura sonrió y le dijo

.-vamos solo usa ropaje de plebeyo nadie te conocerá. Además deja el peinado del príncipe y todo listo.

Los chicos entraron al establo donde estaba appa. Kenay se ponía el traje de un joven ayudante del establo, lo había hecho jurar que no diría nada, también, se quito la corona del príncipe y dejo su cabello suelto, le llega a los hombros, era algo largo, pues su abuelo Iroh le había dicho que era tradición desde bebe se lo habían dejado crecer por que significa su honor.

El solo ato su cabello, con un listón, y se miro en el agua, real mente parecía un simple muchacho del reino tierra,.

Todos subieron a appa y se dirigieron a divertirse al festival.

Mientras tanto katara observaba a aang gracias a los dioses que no podía sentir como Toph, ella le dijo

.-no lo se aang. Aun no estoy segura si amo o no a Zuko aquí,. Y ya basta de preguntas tontas, tenemos que buscar la forma de salir de aquí.

Dijo tratando de salir del tema.

Aang se quedo pensativo, al igual que Sokka. Ella los observo fijamente y dijo

.-he tratado de averiguar todo con Iroh pero creo que no es bueno saber cómo sucederán las cosas, podríamos arruinar esto.

Aang la observo fijamente

.-quizás este futuro no deba pasar, quizás el estar aquí era una forma para cambiarlo.

Cambiarlo? Ella no quería eso, al principio si, pero ahora no, tenía un hijo, y próximamente otro, ella sabía de ante mano que si amaba a Zuko, Toph tenía razón, había algo entre él y ella, desde hacia tiempo, desde ba sing see.

Sokka replico el comentario de aang sonriendo

.-no se lo que sucede, pero tenemos que salir ya. De aquí.

Katara y aang asintieron.

Los tres se levantaron y se dirigieron a la sala donde están los demás. Ella se sentó a un lado de su esposo y comenzaron a disfrutar de los alimentos,.

Solo el , hakoda, Toph y Sukki conversaban, era algo raro, katara no quería tocar la comida, Sokka estaba igual de pensativo, ya que no había mencionado ningún chiste o alguna de sus payasadas. En cambio aang no contaba de sus historias a través del mundo, definitivamente había algo raro, se decía Zuko.

Así que hizo la pregunta para aang

.-y dime ¿Cómo están los nómadas aire?

Aang observo a Zuko, tenía algo de miedo, pero de resentimiento, primero porque podía sentir la presencia fuerte de él, también el temor a ser descubierto como un niño haciendo una travesura, pero más aun reconocer y resentimiento, por haberle quitado al amor de su vida.

Solo se dispuso a responder

.-todo está bien.

Todos se quedaron callados, esperaban que aang dijera lo magnifico que había sido el trabajo, y que los nómadas aire volvieran, estaban escondidos, pues era un suicidio mostrar sus habilidades en esos 100 años. Zuko tenía un mal presentimiento. Sabía que algo andaba mal, conocía el comportamiento de su esposa, aunque estaba embarazada, la conocía, era algo especial en su estado, pero no tanto para estar preocupada.

También noto la ausencia de su hijo, era algo normal, sus amigos estaban aquí, además ya era demasiado saber de su nuevo hermano, sería mejor que jugara un rato antes de la gran celebración.

Mientras tanto en el festival, los chicos se divertían de lo lindo, había juegos de todas las naciones, desde tirar con fuego. Hasta lanzadores de agua, también una especie de tren del reino tierra. Y volar con los nomas aire.

Kenay estaba feliz y divertido, pues estaba impresionado, ¿Por qué su padre le había prohibido estar en el festival?

Todos jugaban y se divertían, Kenay por primera vez uso su agua control en un juego, y nadie lo observo raro, paso desapercibido, incluso gano un tigerefoca de peluche por tener tan buena puntería.

Nakura observaba a su primo, sabía que no importaba el regaño, pero mientras Kenay fuera feliz, todo estaba bien.

Líen y Kenay paseaban, mientras dai- leen y Nakura jugaban a unas vencidas en un salón de té.

Líen quería pasear en las rocas locas, Kenay tenía algo de miedo, se veía algo peligroso, y no quería que su padre le viera con un moretón.

En ese momento un joven pasaba por el festival, observaba a cada persona, ahora tenia que demostrarle a azula que no era un inepto. En ese momento observo el ostentoso juego, no le llamo mucho la atención, pero si ver a ese pequeño niño de la nación de la tierra. Algo se le hacia conocido, se acerco un poco y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. ERA KENAY EL PRINCIPE ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? El observo a su alrededor y no vio ningún guardia, era algo extraño. ¿quizás el niño se había escapado? Era típico de los niños de la realiza.

El sonrió era la oportunidad perfecta.

Después del desayuno Zuko observo fijamente a aang, y le dijo

.-me gustaría hablar contigo.

Aang de nuevo tuvo ese miedo, pero asintió con la cabeza.

Ambos caminaban por el pasillo era enorme y muy prepotente, tenía a todos los señores del fuego ahí dibujados.

El observo a Zuko, y solo respiraba. Era algo difícil estar ahí junto con él,

.-aang, ¿Qué está sucediendo?

El sintió que sus nervios estaban a punto de explotar, pero se tranquilizo

-no se a que te refieres sifuhotman.

Zuko abrió de par en par sus ojos, claro con su cicatriz le dificultaba un poco

.-¿hace tiempo que no mecías así?

Aang también abrió sus ojos y dijo

.-lo lamento se me escapo.

.-aang creo que algo sucede, en torno a a ustedes tres, tu y yo conocemos a Sokka, están extraños desde que llegaron, y esto me preocupa, siento que me están ocultando algo.

Claro que le ocultaban algo que eran ellos del pasado y que el futuro que el esperaba no era preciso que veía aquí, y que estaba deseoso de cambiarlo cuanto antes,.

Aang solo puso su mirada el horizonte y dijo

.-es algo complicado. Zuko ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Zuko lo observo fijamente

.-claro aang

Aang no sabía como preguntarle sobre él y katara, pero quería saber cómo y cuando fue el momento en el que ella y el comenzaron todo. Quizás una parte de él lo iba a cambiar.

El tomo aire y dijo

.-se que ha pasado el tiempo pero siempre tuve la curiosidad de cómo fue que tu y katara?

Zuko rolo sus ojos, ya se había cansado de esa pregunta hace años, demasiado tiempo, pero aun así, decidió responderla.

Mientras tanto, los chicos caminaban platicando sus anécdotas en los juegos, en ese momento observador a un joven mesero repartiendo te. El joven se les acerco y dijo

.-gustan un poco de te??

Los chicos tenían sed, y no desperdiciarían la oportunidad de saciarla.

Dai-len lo observo fijamente tenía algo de desconfianza pero que daño podría hacer una simple tasa de te.

Después de tomarla, pudo sentir como el mundo se ponía borroso, y sus fuerzas se iban.

Solo pudo observar borroso a hombres cargándolo, y quizás amordazándolo.

Después pudo sentí r un tremendo dolor de cabeza, era tan fuerte, pero comenzó a sentir las vibraciones de la tierra, algo andaba mal, muy mal.

Kenay podía sentir una luz muy fuerte en su rostro, en ese momento abrió sus ojos, pero algo pasaba estaba atando. El pudo observa a una mujer de cabello negro observándolo.

Kenay pudo por fin enfocar la imagen, era un mujer de cabello negro con un extraño peinado

.-¿Quién es usted?

Mai no respondió y solo dijo

.-hay una persona que se muere por verte.

En ese momento azula sonrió al ver al joven príncipe ahí atado.

Kenay pudo observarla, era la mujer que una vez su abuelo y su padre le habían contado…

.-creo que sabes quién soy, dijo azula por la expresión del niño

.-soy tu tía azula.. por desgracia para ti.

**HEY BUENO AHÍ LES DEJO DISFRUTEN Y NOS VEMOS PRONTO SALEZZ**

**BYEE**


	16. el comienzo del fin

**Holazz**

**Pues aquí actualizándoles , feliz año new atrazado jajaja bueno al punto verdad…**

**He recibido muchos fav. Y rev. Tankss por eso**

**Ahora pues que decirles volví a la facultad de medicina otra vez.. y eran largas las vacaciones pero bueno …**

**Tankss por leer y continuemos.**

Zuko con su vista fija en el horizonte, aang podía sentir esa intriga de saber cuando paso que Zuko, por decir le quito a katara.

Zuko sin dejar de mirar al frente le dijo

.-¿recuerdas cuando aun te perseguía por el mundo? Cuando tuvimos el inconveniente con los piratas

Aang arqueo su cejas y sin decir nada solo asintió.

Zuko sonrío.- en ese momento fue cuando tuve mi primero contacto con ella, no había nada en ese entonces, pero algo me decía que ella seria para mí.

Aang pudo sentir como un golpe enorme destruía su corazón, antes que el pudiera hacer algo, Zuko ya sentía aquello con katara, su ilusión comenzó a morir, pero Zuko continuo

.-aun así, siempre la vi como mi enemiga, incluso la llamaba campesina. Hasta que me di cuenta que era fuerte, era admirable y extraordinaria. En las cuevas de ba sing see, fue donde comenzó todo. Ella estaba enfrente de mí, me odiaba pero aun así, podía sentir que a pesar de todo ella podía llegar a amarme, yo … .-Zuko cerró sus ojos .- yo me confundí,

Aang lo observo, Zuko clavo la mirada en el avatar y le dijo.- yo trate de ignorar mis sentimientos con odio, incluso creí estar enamorado de Mai, pero, confundí el amor con compañía, pero al final cuando ya estábamos juntos en el templo ahí comencé a re pensar las cosas.

Aang sonrío detenidamente, aun tenia una oportunidad. Solo esperaba que Zuko le contara el clímax de las cosas y quizás podía hacer algo.

OooOOooOOOOoo

Mientras tanto katara estaba sentada junto con todos en la sala real. Odia tener la mirada de Sokka, Sukki le sonrío y le dijo

.-¿y que cuentas de nuevo katara?

Katara sonrió un poco, .- pues no mucho Sukki, solo que… no pudo completar la oración cuando, unos soldados junto con uno de los sabios del fuego entran.

Todos se inclinaron ante katara y dijeron

.-mi lady los invitados de las demás naciones y reinos han llegado. Y ansían ver al príncipe, también a ver a nuestro señor.

Katara sonrío y se levanto junto con Sukki, ambas caminaban lentamente a donde se encontraba Zuko. Sukki sonrío y le dijo.- sabes actúas por demás extraña, si me preguntaras pensaría que ocultas algo.

Katara sintió una leve punzada en la espalda, claro que escondía algo, pero no sabia si decirle a Sukki así que mejor tomo la salida mas fácil

Sukki.- dijo ella un poco nerviosa.- es que yo… bueno..

Sukki al ver su titubeo la observo fijamente,. Y katara comenzó a ponerse nerviosa pero dijo

.-voy a tener otro bebe. Fue lo único que pudo decir

Sukki sonrío y la abrazo

.-eso es magnífico! ¿ya lo sabe Zuko?

.-si ya lo sabe, el que me preocupara ahora es Kenay.

OOOooooOOoooooo

Aang esperaba la respuesta de Zuko con desespero

Zuko sonrío y le dijo .- entonces en el templo del aire cuando ustedes me aceptaron ella y yo..

En ese momento katara entro junto con Sukki, aang se le fue casi el amala al suelo, ya no podría saber como separarlos,. Zuko le sonrió se acerco a ella.-¿Qué sucede?

Katara le sonrió y le dijo

.-ya han llegado la mayoría de los invitados y es el momento de ir a saludarlos

Zuko sonrió y dijo

.-¿Dónde está Kenay?

.- en el estanque, el vio a un guardia y le dio la orden para buscar al príncipe.

Todos se dirigieron a la sala, Zuko podía sentir aun así la preocupación de aang, katara podía observarlo también, aun así tenían que seguir y buscar rápidamente la forma de volver, no quería que las cosas cambiaran.

oOoooooooo

Azula estaba sentada en su trono, por primera vez se sentía feliz, ahora si podía vengar a su padre y retomar el trono.

Ella podía observar a su sobrino, era un niño débil simplemente por ser maestro agua, sabia que Zuko siempre fue débil, y como lo había predicho, - un hijo débil para el príncipe débil-

Ella se acerco al niño, estaba asustado.

Kenay tenía tanto miedo a azula, había escuchado mucho de ella, pero aun así era su familia, todo lo que le agradaba era que su madre la había vencido, algo en él lo consolaba que si su madre pudo vencerla una vez, otra no sería difícil.

Azula le sonrió y le dijo

.-descuida niño, te aseguro que tu padre vendrá pronto por ti.

Kenay cerró sus ojos con fuerza, tenía miedo, porque siempre todo lo que intentaba salía mal, solo quería divertirse y ahora, esta encerrado junto con azula.

Azula salió del pequeño cuarto con su cara de satisfacción, mai al verla sonreír le dijo

.- hace tiempo que no te veía sonreír así

.-mai, es el momento, tenemos todo a nuestro favor, Zuko dará todo por su hijo… todo…

==OOOOOoOoOoooo

Los solados se dirigieron al señor del fuego

.-mi señor no hemos encontrado al príncipe.

Zuko se molesto un poco, como era posible que no encontraran a su hijo en el palacio

.-Están seguros ¿ya buscaron en todos lados?

.- si seños incluso en los establos

Katara comenzó a sentir que algo andaba mal, pero era algo leve. Zuko observo con odio a los solados

Uno de ellos hablo

.-no están tampoco los demás chicos señor, ni tampoco el bisonte

Aang sonrió y dijo

.-quizás se fueron appa?

Zuko lo observo fijamente, y dijo

.- el sabe que no debe de salir

Sokka se molesto un poco, siempre odio a Zuko, bueno no odio siempre lo catalogo como enemigo, pero no era justo ke no dejara salir a su sobrino, que futuro era ese donde su sobrino no tenia ni permiso de ir a pescar

.-tranquilo Zuko, deberías dejar salir mas al chico, no queremos tener a un mini-zuko, conuna basta.

Todos rieron un poco, cuando de repente escucharon al bisonte llegar

.-vez ahí están, dijo aang despreocupado.

Todos se dirigieron donde aterrizo appa , pero no encontraron nada.

Katara comenzó a sentir mas fuerte esa sensación, era algo mas fuerte, y sin descripción, se sentía muy preocupada por su hijo que penas conocía hace días, Un soldado la saco de sus pensamientos al decirle a Zuko

.-mi lord encontramos esto en el bisonte

Zuko como la caja, pero al abrirla…

**EHI AKI LES DEJO NOS VEMOS DEZZPUES TENGO KE IR A LABAR MI AUTO JAJAJ BYEEE**


	17. Infierno I

**Hola a todos primero que nada pido una disculpa por los meses de ausencia principalmente porque mi computadora se formateo y el Word se me perdió, así que no pude escribir también la escuela me quita tiempo de vida, he visto que muchos han agregado mis historias a favoritos, muchas gracias! Eso de me da ánimos para escribir así que les traigo la continuación de ambas historias, hay una que me gustaría escribir pero todo depende de sus rews, ya que la serie termino y pues nos dejó muchas dudas.**

Así que enyoy!

Quizás no era el mejor momento para despertar pero, como le hubiese gustado estar en el palacio pero no estaba en esa sucia y horrible prisión, lo último que recordaba era a su tía, había escuchado mucho de ella, por todos lados, su padre sabía que era mala pero aun así le tenía un poco de cariño, pero su madre le había dicho que ella era cruel y despiadada, ya que por ese motivo fue expulsada de la nación. Ahora él estaba a la merced de azula. Se sentía tan culpable, ¿tenían toda razón acaso? No era un niño tonto para no darse cuenta que muchos de los mandatarios no aprobaban que el fuera el príncipe, incluso lo habían llamado el heredero débil el hijo del eclipse, el mestizo.

Incluso tenía que ocultar su poder, el bajo su mirada, en ese momento escucho como un grupo de soldados entro en la habitación. Un general al parecer no muy viejo dijo

.- llévense al muchacho, será de mucha utilidad.

Los solados lo tomaron y se lo llevaron, sabía que tenía que hacer algo ¿pero qué?

OOOoOOooooOOOooOoO

En el palacio zuko tomo la corona de su hermana, era azula ella tenía a su hijo, todos pudieron ver ese hallazgo tan particular. El volteo con los demás

.-aang prepara appa.

El monje se quedó serio al ver la cara de preocupación de zuko

.- ¿Qué esta pasado?

.- tenemos que ir, nuestros hijos están en grave peligro. En ese momento al escuchar la voz de zuko todos se quedaron paralizados, sukki levanto su mirada y dijo

.- no puede ser zuko, ¡tenemos que hacer algo!

Katara podía sentir esa preocupación maternal, al ver a zuko, sukki y toph avanzar al salón de guerra, ella alcanzo a zuko y le dijo

.-iré con ustedes, tengo que ir por mi hijo.

El arqueo una de sus cejas y sin mirarla le dijo

.- no tú te quedas aquí, junto con sukki.

¿Qué había dicho? Pensó ella, acaso en ese futuro ella se había vuelto una muñeca de porcelana guardada en el palacio, ella era una maestra agua, la más poderosa de ese tiempo, ¿Cómo se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados mientras que azula tenía a su hijo? Claro que no lo aria, era su hijo, ¿Cómo dejarlo solo ante ese mostró=

.-claro que no zuko, yo iré con ustedes, ¿acaso crees que me voy a quedar aquí mientras que mi hijo está en peligro!

Todos se quedaron perplejos con la respuesta ya esperada de Katara, zuko, giro sus ojos a sokka y aang

.-avancen yo hablare con ella, sukki podrías quedarte. Sukki solo asintió, pero se retiró de esa pequeña ante cámara.

Zuko y Katara se quedaron solos, ella estaba enojada, al verlo de frente, el tomo sus hombros y respiro profundo

.-no quiero comenzar una discusión, te quedaras aquí junto con sukki y toph, aang, sokka y yo, iremos, de acuerdo?

Ella arque sus cejas y le dijo

.-no, ya te lo dije, yo iré contigo ¿Qué hay de malo zuko? Dijo enojada con voz de reto. Zuko solo se volteo y dijo

.-no hay más que discutir te quedas aquí.

Ella se enfureció más

.-ya te dije que iré! Dijo con un grito, quieras o no yo iré ¿o por qué razón quieres que me quede aquí.

El muy enojado volteo y tomo con fuerza sus brazos casi gritando

.-No quiero perderte! , el fijo su mirada.- la última vez me prometí a mí mismo que te cuidaría, tuve miedo, le prometí a los espíritus que te mantendría a salvo.

Ella abríos sus ojos, definitivamente algo había pasado antes, ella bajo su mirada y el tomo en sus manos su rostro.

.- quédate aquí, -dijo con una voz más tranquila.- ellos pueden aparecer, y te necesito aquí. Él le sonrió un poco y beso su frente.

En unos pocos minutos, aang viajaba junto con sokka en papa, zuko llevaba por tierra un pequeño ejército con rinocerontes-kómodo, sabía que azula era peligrosa así que había que tomar precauciones.

Mientras tanto Katara podía ver desde la torre del palacio, se sentía mal por quedarse ella estaba acostumbrada a luchar, pero por primera vez vio miedo en la mirada de zuko. En ese momento escucho que alguien entro ella giro su cabeza al escuchar la voz

.-tu sabes que no debes arriesgarte tanto en tu estado. Dijo el general. Ella volteo a verlo.

.-iroh ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué zuko no quiere que luche?

El general tomo asiento y coloco su vaso con te

.- primero tenemos tu estado actual, y hace unos años, ven toma asiento. Katara se acercó al general y se sentó a su lado.

.- no sé si debería decirte esto, pero quizás te debías enterar para tomar el camino correcto, El sonrio y tomo la mano de ella.

.-cuando ustedes dos decidieron formalizar su matrimonio, la bendición de su hijo se hizo presente, muchas personas siempre se oponen a ello pero ustedes salieron a delante, en la batalla que pelearas en tu pasado, te darás cuenta porque elegiste a zuko, ahora antes que naciera kenay, ustedes estaban firmando un tratado de paz en el reino tierra, tu eres una maestra agua y por lo tanto la luna te afecta, cuando kenay nacería, caíste en una enfermedad, primera mente los médicos de aquí de la nación le dieron a zuko un pronóstico agradable, todos aquí aseguraban que solo se salvaría uno, y tenía que elegir, zuko, no los iba a abandonar ni a ti ni a kenay, así que mando traer a cada curandero de la nación para revisarte, hasta que un viejo, dijo que eras maestra agua y la luna seria tu única ayuda. El al ser el señor del fuego no podía salir en esos momentos de la nación por diferentes motivos principalmente políticos, pero no le importó una noche, te tomo entre sus brazos y te llevo a un barco con destino a la tribu agua del norte. Recuerdo como estaba en ese barco preocupado he hizo algo que jamás creí ver, él le rezo a cada uno de los espíritus por ti y por él bebe.

Ella se quedó callada, zuko en realidad la amaba, iroh tomo un poco de té y le dijo.- yue ayudo a que kenay y tu vivieran, por eso prometió protegerlos incluso con su vida, Ella bajo la mirada, ahora lo entendía.

OOooOOoOooo

Ahí les dejo bueno me retiro en unos días subo el del príncipe, entre mas Rev. Más rápido subo ok, perdonen por la ortografía, pero escribí esto desde el iPhone estoy atrapada en un hospital estudiando para mi examen de patología pero bueno enyoy


	18. Infierno II

**Hola muchas gracias por sus rews! Ahora que por fin estoy de vacaciones, tratare de terminar el FF lo antes posible, ya que tengo unas ideas para otros. Entoces sin mas preámbulos**

**Infierno II**

Los ejércitos, de zuko se acercaban cada vez mas con los rebeldes, el tenia miedo, ya que azula era un monstro, sabia que algo se traía entre manos. Aang se sentía totalmente extraño, al parecer las cosas resultaron bien, al menos la paz reinaba y había vencido al señor del fuego ozai, pero siempre espero viajar con Katara por el mundo. Quizás este viaje estaba marcado en su destino, ver el futuro para poderlo cambiar, sabia que mai y zuko tenia algo ¿Qué habrá pasado? Por su mente pasaban miles de respuestas pero cada vez esto se tronaba mas tortuoso.

Mientras tanto Katara estaba sentada junto a iroh, no podía dejar de pesan en zuko, ahora lo comprendía todo, desde aquel momento cuando estuvieron en ba sing see, el había sido sincero, el le había abierto su corazón, no era el monstro que se imaginaba, era mas humano. El palacio estaba totalmente custodiado, pero poco a poco fuero desapareciendo soldados. Toph y sukki estaba en la gran sala, toph-¿has notado algo extraño a sokka, a aang y a Katara?- toph sin girar su cabeza dijo— claro, ellos están bastante raros, pero debemos de dejar las cosas así. Además tranquila sukki será pasajero. Sukki solo arqueo una de su cejas. Pero toph comenzó a sentir vibraciones algo extrañas- ¿sukki? ¿ahí alguien mas aquí?—pues los soldados de la puerta y nosotras. Mientras Katara terminaba el te. Escucho una voz bastante familiar—Hola Katara—en ese momento Iroh se levanto y una pequeño dardo llego a su cuello, y callo sin sentido. Katara trato de buscar a agresor, pero sus ojos se abrieron al verla—hola mai. Dijo ella poniéndose en posición de ataque.

Toph aventó la mesa y sukki tomo sus abanicos—hola mai. Mai sonrió muy fríamente, característico de ella y comenzó a caminar lentamente-¿acaso arruine su fiesta privada? En ese momento ninjas negros con el escudo de azula salieron y comenzaron a atacar a toph y a sukki. Katara tomo un florero utilizando el agua.—No Katara, tu eres mía. Dijo mai.

Al llegar a la gran fortaleza, sokka sentía que algo no iba bien.—iré yo primero. Dijo aang tomando un planeador. El sobrevoló la fortaleza pero había algo raro estaba sola. En ese momento una flecha atravesó una ala de su planeador haciéndolo caer.—es el avatar!. Gritaron arqueros escondidos. No tardó mucho tiempo cuando zuko entro con todo el ejercito. Sokka comenzó a defenderse de los arqueros. Pero una ráfaga de fuego azul paso muy cerca de su cabeza. –azula! Grito zuko.—hola hermano.-¿Dónde está mi hijo?.—no me extrañabas, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos. Dijo con una voz bastante tranquila. El se puso en posición—déjate de palabras, donde esta?. Ella sonrió y le dijo.—donde mas, en el palacio. Zuko abrió sus ojos de par en par y dijo—sokka encárgate, tengo que volver. Sokka aventó el boomerang contra azula, pero esta lo rompió muy fácilmente.

Zuko giro el gran rinoceronte-komodo. Y dio rumbo al palacio. Azula sonrió y dijo—trae mi zepelín. Vamos a ver quien llega primero.

Mai lanzo cuchillos a Katara, y ella los evitaba fácilmente, con agua control-¿es todo lo que tienes mai? Ella sonrió y le dijo con mucha rabia—no, eres una usurpadora del trono Katara, yo merecía portar esa corona. Katara se escondió tras una columna y dijo—nunca lo has amado mai, el tiene corazón, y por desgracia tu no estas en el. Lanzo un ataque de látigo de agua. Katara comenzó a realizar un feroz remolino pero mai sonrió.—vamos atácame. Katara tomo mucho fuerza para poder formar lanzar de hielo, mai sonrió y dijo—pero primero tendrás que pasar por el. Mi saco de unas cortinas al pequeño Kenay. Katara abrió sus ojos de par en par al verlo, kenay tenia sus ojos húmedos, pero al ver a su madre grito—mama! Perdóname! Ella bajo la guardia, al ver que mai le colocaba un puñal en el cuello. Toph y sukki seguían luchando, pero al ver la situación, se detuvieron, también vieron a los demás pequeños, era tarde estaban atrapadas.

Sokka al ver que los rebeldes eran inexpertos, y que podían ganarles fácilmente dijo—aang ahí que volver esto es un a trampa! Aang lanzo un torbellino de aire, y dijo—tienes razón sokka. Volvamos. Ambos tomaron rumbo de nuevo al palacio.

Mai, déjalo el no tiene la culpa.—mai sonrió y dijo—Katara, el no es nada, no es un príncipe, ni siquiera es digno heredero de la corona real, tu no eres una princesa, menos una reina. Katara se sentía frustrada, ¿Cómo podía salvar a su hijo?. Pero lo mas terrible estaba por pasar. Toph podía sentir lo que pasaba, -sukki, necesito que me ayudes. Sukki fue lo mas sigilosa posible para que no se percataran que hablaba con toph—dime.—necesitamos soltar a los chicos, para que salgan heridos, primero, tu muévete suavemente donde están todos, yo tratare de apresar a mai para que kenay este libre. Ambas se movieron muy despacio. Pero una sombra negro se postro en el palacio. Todo se quedo en silencio cuando vieron bajar azula. Todos se quedaron paralizados, ella se sonrió al verlos—perdonen por llegar tarde. Azula comenzó a rodear como un depredador a una presa a kenay.—saben es un gusto volver al palacio, pero, ahí algo que no me gusta. Todos se quedaron callados, toph tenía que darse prisa, al igual que sukki.-¿Qué hace un mísero campesino en mi trono?. Katara fijo su mirada en los ojos ámbar de azula podía ver la maldad, y el desprecio, no era como la azula que recordaba, podía verla y sentir con más rencor y más odio. –vamos Katara acaso te has ablandado todos estos años. Dijo azula retándola. Ella no sabía que hacer, azula la tenía apresada, sabía que cualquier movimiento podía lastimar a su hijo, y era un lujo que nunca se daría, primero ella, daría la vida antes que lo lastimaran. En ese momento las puertas del palacio se abrieron y azula con una sonrisa dijo—hola de nuevo zuko ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? La fiesta ya ha comenzado. Zuko apretó sus puños al ver la situación tan agobiante.—Ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto azula, si quieres el trono es a mi a quien buscas, deja a mi familia en paz. –zuko, acaso yo ya no soy tu familia, estos años me has excluido, recuerdas antes yo era tu única familia.—Nunca lo fuiste azula, y bien lo sabes. En ese momento un crujir de la tierra se escuchó con fuerza apresando a mai, mientras sukki había desatado a los demás chicos. Era una oportunidad perfecta, kenay corrió con fuerza asía su madre. En ese momento una gran ráfaga de fuego azul, comenzó a alcanzarla, pero su padre se interpuso con una pared de fuego.

La gran batalla había comenzado, Katara podía observa con miedo lo que ocurría, fuertes llamaradas brotaban, todos peleaban, ella estaba algo desconcertada, como si comenzara a salir de su cuerpo. En ese momento pudo ver a aang ya sokka llegar, pero una voz muy suave y conocida le hablaba.—_Deben volver, ya es el momento_. Aang comenzó a sentir el mismo aturdimiento igual que sokka, la vista se tornó borrosa, la batalla algo distorsionada, pero de repente un rayo se dirigía hacia ella, el tiempo se detuvo, podía sentir el calor de las llamas, ella estaba abrazada del pequeño, el inminente golpe venía a los dos, pero nunca llego, ella giro su cabeza al ver el cuerpo de zuko, había interferido con el relámpago falta de azula, su mirada se volvió de horror, podía escuchar el grito y desespero de su hijo, zuko estaba inerte en el pizo, ella corrió asía el pero, escucho de nuevo—_Es la hora… deben volver._ En ese momento ella pudo tomar la cabeza de zuko, podía verlo pálido, el sonrió y acaricio su rostro, balbuceaba unas palabras, ella lloraba, el había arriesgado todo por ellos. Pero en ese momento una luz cegadora se apodero de la habitación. ¿Qué había pasado?¿zuko?

En ese momento después de un momento Katara abrió sus ojos, y se levantó exaltada—zuko! Grito. Pero la luz del sol la segó de nuevo, ¿Qué había pasado? El campamento estaba igual como lo había dejado ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Ella miro a su alrededor, toph dormía, sokka estaba despierto y pálido, aang igual. ¿zuko? No estaba. Ella se levantó asustada. Aang se dio cuenta había vuelto, al parecer solo se habían ido una noche, ¿pero habían pasado días? Había comprendido todo, el podía cambiarlo todo.

Zuko se encontraba entrenando, no podía dormir más que los demás, era un maestro fuego, y se despertaba junto con el sol. El comenzó a entrenar, sabía que el día llegaría, así que era mejor estar preparado. El escucho que alguien se acercaba muy rápidamente a el, pero antes que se percatara sintió como alguien lo embestía. Cuando estaba ya en suelo, escucho—Estas bien! ¿no te hizo daño? El perplejo vio a Katara acariciando su rostro. Ella al verlo joven de nuevo sabia que nada de lo que había vivido, había pasado, por lo tanto zuko y ella… no habían… En ese momento ella se separó de el—ejem… buenos días, me alegro verte. Zuko se levantó-¿Qué te sucede? Ella salgo apenada le dio la espalda para que no viera sus mejillas—hoy te.. toca traer el desayuno, yo te aconsejo que te deprisa. Zuko rolo sus ojos-¿para eso se molestas?. Ella se dio la vuelta y se fue al campamento—date prisa. El solo se quedó ahí extrañado.

Al volver Katara sonrió un poco,-a ver hermanita tienes mucho que explicar. Dijo sokka con las manos en la cintura.-¿Cómo es que te casaras con él?. Ella rolo sus ojos—sokka, piensa, no lo se. Aang también se puso algo a la defensiva.—vamos Katara debes de tener algún indicio.—tu también aang, vamos chicos eso no ha pasado. Dijo tratando de ocultar su atracción por zuko.—ni pasara. Dijo aang. Sokka y Katara se quedaron perplejos al escuchar a aang-¿pero aang era una gran vida no? Bueno al menos para mí, yo estaba casado con sukki. Dijo sokka—vamos chicos, quizás ese futuro era incorrecto. Katara se enojó con aang como podía decir eso. Ella estuvo apunto de decir algo cuando escucho a toph-¿y cómo estuvo? ¿algo emocionante?. Sokka iba a hablar cuando escucharon a zuko llegar. Todos se quedaron callados.-¿Qué pasa? Dijo el.—nada sifuhotman. Aang dijo. Zuko bajo los pescados y se retiró. El tiempo paso tranquilo, hasta la hora del almuerzo, sokka devoraba los pescados, aang no podía dejar de mirar a zuko, tenía que detener eso, no podía dejar que lo que había visto se cumpliera.

Mientras tanto, unos años en el futuro, estaba derrotada, otra vez no era posible, azula estaba e una cueva, mai estaba a su lado—lo lamento azula. Dijo mai tomando su hombro. Azula bajo la mirada, pero pudo ver algo con un brillo extraño—mai, no todo esta perdido. Mai volteo a ver a azula, tomo unas pequeñas rocas—los aburridos cuentos de iroh por fin puedo usar. El comienzo mai está por llegar. Vamos a ganar la guerra. Mai aun sin poder creerlo, dijo—y como lo piensas lograr. De repente una luz cegadora ilumino la cueva.

El día había pasado algo monótono, aang y zuko entrenaban, sokka estaba ideando planes de batalla, y Katara tan solo los observaba, toph se sentó junto a ella y dijo—dime reina de azúcar ¿Qué será de ti en un futuro?. Ella sonrió y se sonrojo.—toph nada interesante.—vamos reina de azúcar dime. En ese momento escucharon unos ruidos bastante raros. Todos se quedaron callados.—alguien se acerca. Dijo toph. Aang y zuko pusieron posición de batalla.

Gracias a tiu y la están aquí. Dijo una voz. Katara se quedo pasmada, al igual que sokka, y aang, zuko. Al verlo a ese joven, le pareció extrañamente conocido. El joven se acercó con cautela y dijo—tiene que ayudarnos, ella esta aquí.

**BUENO aquí les dejo.. intrigados? Espero, el capítulo lo hice algo largo, mañana les tendré el del príncipe de la nación del fuego. A más tardar antes de navidad les tengo la continuación. Esto aun no termina ¿zuko murió en el futuro? No lo sabremos hasta el próximo capitulo.. nos vemos después salexx by3**

**Dejen rews!**


	19. Celos y la guerra pésima combinación

**Hola bueno el lunes regreso a estudiar y a trabajar, así es horarios pesados así que quiero adelantarles estos capítulos ya estamos casi para el final! =D**

**Los celos y la guerra**

Unos jóvenes salieron de la obscuridad, toph al sentirlos dijo-¿Quiénes son ustedes? Me parecen familiares. Sokka, katara y aang se quedaron helados, Zuko estaba en pose de ataque pues era extraño que hayan entrado al campamento. –respondan ¿acaso no tienen modales ni Honor?—dijo Zuko. Aang se interpuso entre ellos y dijo sonriendo –son conocidos de nosotros, Toph no los conoces porque a ellos los conocimos antes. Toph trataba de sentir sabía que aang mentía, pero era cierto los conocían, así que bajo la guardia, porque la voz de pies ligeros tenia cierto grado de seguridad.

El joven de cabello negro sonrió y dijo—sí, los conocemos, hemos venido a salvar … nuestro futuro. Al pronunciar esto, sokka, katara y aang pusieron más atención, y sokka dijo –bien, hablemos de esto. Kenay giro sus ojos a Zuko y toph, sokka comprendió el mensaje –bien, hablemos de esto solos. Zuko se enfureció dijo -¿Qué te está pasando sokka? Quieres hacernos a un lado?. Sokka suspiro y dijo—ellos nos tienen más confianza Zuko, tú eres un maestro fuego. El dejo salir humo por la nariz y se fue, toph sabía que algo traían entre manos, así que dijo—bien arreglen sus problemas yo voy a molestar a Sparky. Todos pasaron a un pequeño cuarto que estaba en el templo, pero antes katara se dejó ir a abrazar a kenay quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Zuko se quedó mudo, ella lo abrazo ¿Quién era él? –tranquilo sparky. Zuko giro su vista a toph -¿de que estas hablando? –seré ciega pero no tonta. Casi puedo sentir como te hierve la sangre cuando la reina de azúcar esta con ese joven. ¿Por qué no le has dicho nada?. Zuko se quedó serio –no hay nada que decir toph, además estoy enojado como siempre, esto no tiene nada que ver con katara o joven. Toph le pego en el brazo –mientes sparky, deberías decirle, o ¿tal vez tienes miedo?. Zuko bufo y dijo –No tengo miedo, toph estoy algo cansado, voy a meditar un poco. Toph sonrió había logrado su cometido molestar a Zuko.

* * *

Ya en el pequeño cuarto, Nakura cerró la puerta y suspiro diciendo –el futuro se arruino.-¿¡Que? Se escuchó a unisonido de las voces de katara y sokka. Dai len, bajo su mirada y dijo –azula obtuvo el poder para volver en el tiempo, y eso causo un desastre. Aang suspiro diciendo -¿Qué tan graves son los daños? Kenay le respondió—Usted está muerto, los derrotan en la batalla contra ozay, y mi padre es asesinado frente a toda la nación del fuego por ser un traídor. Todos estaban sorprendidos katara tenía una de sus manos en su boca, sokka trago saliva diciendo -¿Qué podemos hacer?. Nakura con una pequeña sonrisa dijo –nosotros estamos aquí, eso significa que todo se puede arreglar, pero Azula conoce cada evento que va pasar, desde que tú y el señor Zuko viajan a la roca ardiente por mama, y que aang visita al león tortuga. También que se refugiaran en la isla ember. Por eso tenemos que cambiar el futuro, nuevas estrategias.

* * *

Sokka se rasco la cabeza-¿y cuál es su plan?. Kenay saco un mapa del mundo y dijo –Azula cree conocer cada paso que van a dar, pero no cuenta que estamos aquí, pero mañana comenzara todo, falta aproximadamente una semana para el día del cometa, así que debemos atacar antes,. Naura interrumpió –mañana mi padre y yo iremos a la roca hirviente, para rescatar a mama y el abuelo, estaremos cerca de la bahía de la nación del fuego, ahí entrenaremos la estrategia. –Aang trago saliva -¿tendré que esperar para luchar? Líen respondió –no, padre, nosotros iremos a el templo de Roku, ahí meditaremos juntos, por qué... ella bajo su mirada. Tú tenías miedo de enfrentar al señor del fuego, lo hiciste pero no pudiste matarlo, ahora es justo y necesario ya que es un punto crucial, pediremos la ayuda de Roku, siendo maestros aire nos ayudaremos mutuamente. Aang asentó con la cabeza, Kenay observo a su madre y dijo—nosotros iremos en busca del tío Iroh, ahí aclaran muchas cosas, azula nunca se entera que mi padre y mi tío se reconcilian, Katara interrumpió-¿pero cómo encontraremos a Iroh? No está muy lejos de aquí esta con el ejército de la orden de loto. Yo sé dónde está, será fácil, de ahí, será la lucha con azula. Aang sintió un ligero cosquilleo en su espalda -¿estarán una semana juntos? Katara y kenay voltearon a verlo. —es justo eso, ya que nos será difícil llegar al palacio. Ahora Dai len y toph entrenaran junto con sokka y Sukki, dai len sonrió y dijo—No suena tan difícil el plan, cierto, ahora mañana por la mañana comenzaremos, nakura y yo pudimos ver un tanque de la nación del fuego, Azula espera que ver un dirigible pero lanzaremos uno sin tripulación para que ella piense que vamos en camino. Nakura sonrió—bien que les parece si cenamos, sokka sonrió y dijo—Me parece perfecto, después tomare una larga siesta mañana tenemos mucho que hacer. Todos salieron, kenay se quedó junto con su madre ella le dijo—eres muy valiente. El sonrió—lo aprendí de la mejor maestra. El al ver su mirada le dijo tomando su mano –sé que tienes miedo, pero míranos, estamos aquí, eso significa que todo se va arreglar. Ella cerro sus ojos, en la abrazo—yo tenía mucho miedo, porque no iba a existir, también por ustedes, cuando supe que era lo que les pasaría no dude en vencer madre, por ti, por mi padre por mis hermanos. Ella abrió sus ojos y se separó de su pecho. -¿hermanos? Él le sonrió y dijo –Ellos se quedaron con el espíritu del tiempo, no quise arriesgarlos, Recuerdas esa sorpresa que fue para mi cumpleaños. Ella podía recordar sobre el nuevo bebe que esperaba en el futuro, pero no era solo uno.

* * *

Al salir de la cuarto, Zuko no dejaba de mirar a katara muy apegada al chico, no, no eran celos, se dijo, ¿Cómo serían celos? Hasta que llegó la hora de la cena, sokka y la nueva chica eran unos glotones, el otro chico estaba muy callado, y aang no dejaba de divertirse con la pequeña. Katara no dejaba de sonreír y con el chico. Él se levantó y salió de ahí. Kenay al observarlo lo siguió, ya al llegar al bosque, Zuko lanzo una fuerte ráfaga de fuego al joven, y este lo esquivo -¿Por qué me sigues? Kenay asustado dijo –solo quería…conocerte. Trago saliva, tenía miedo, era su padre pero se veía bastante enojado. -¿conocerme? Dijo burlándose –mejor ve con katara ahí te vez más a gusto niño. Kenay al escuchar sus palabras, se apeno, su padre estaba celoso de él, así que soltó una carcajada por error. Zuko al escucharlo le dijo -¿Qué están divertido? –Nada, nada dijo kenay. Zuko suspiro y con voz muy fuerte le dijo -¿Cómo la conociste? ¿Por qué esta tan apegada a tí? Kenay trago saliva tenía que inventar algo por que tal vez él era su propio enemigo para no nacer así que suspiro—la conocí en... el reino tierra, su padre fue... hermano de mi madre, ella es mi prima, me cuida asi por su instinto maternal. Zuko aún estaba dudoso y kenay lo sabía, no podía decirle, que ella era su madre, y que él su padre, así que suspiro—si no me crees, ve nuestros ojos azules, son idénticos, Zuko, lo son, ella y Sokka son mi familia, ahora que están más en peligro los ayudare. Zuko bajo un poco la defensiva y le dijo -¿y los otros chicos?—Nakura es... mi hermana, dai lee y lien son hermanos, del reino tierra. Zuko suspiro y le dijo—es tarde debes irte a dormir. Kenay respiro de alivio, al menos ya no sería asesinado por su padre. Al volver al campamento todos estaban casi por dormir, katara estaba esperando a kenay, al verlo llegar -¿Dónde estabas? Estaba preocupada. Él le sonrió—Fui con mi padre. Ella arque sus cejas y su cara se tornó un poco roja, aun no estaba lo suficientemente acostumbrada a que ella y Zuko fuesen a ser algo. Kenay le dijo—Tienes que hablar con él. -¿Qué pasa? El sonrió y le dijo—no, no es sobre la guerra, es sobre ustedes. Ella se tornó roja totalmente—No sé qué decir. Kenay trago saliva, podía recordar la plática que había tenido con su tío cuando este le conto sobre el amor de sus padres, sabía que todo saldría bien, pero una ayudadita, no les caería mal, .kenay se recostó y le dijo—Solo dile la verdad, no sobre mí, sino sobre ti. Ella se quedó pensando, Pero antes de pronunciar una palabra, escucharon un ruido muy fuerte del bosque, todos estaban dormidos, así que ellos se levantaron, kenay busco a su padre, pero no estaba así que corrió al bosque, katara lo siguió, pero al llegar no había absolutamente nada -¿Dónde está papa? Kenay comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada, katara, fijo su mirada en un punto en especial, un árbol parecía haber sido dañado con un cuchillo, ella se acercó y dijo -¡Mai!

**HEE hasta que les dejo, calculo que nos faltan 3 para terminar, como ven... genial noo… bueno entoces nos veremos próximamente, quiero disculparme por la ortografia, mi nuevo Word cambia palabras, es esxtraño pero bueno, en un ratillo mas les subo el otro cap. para dejarlos mas intrigados **


	20. El es Mio y de nadie mas

**Hola lo prometido es deuda, creo que voy a volver a actualizar las 3 historias a finales de mayo si es que los exámenes me dejan. Bueno aquí esta lo prometido****.**

Zuko se sentía mareado, como si algo lo hubiese golpeado, no podía recordar mucho, solo que estaba en el bosque y un pequeño dolor en su espalda, el trato de moverse pero no podía, estaba encadenado a una silla, el comenzó a observar era una pequeña tienda ¿Dónde estaba?. Tenía que salir lo más rápido de ahí. Cuando en ese momento escucho una voz muy familiar el trago saliva.

Hola Zuko, no sabes cuándo gusto me da verte otra vez. Él no podía verla tal vez estaba en las sombras y él dijo –Mai ¿Dónde estás? Él pudo distinguir su esbelta silueta sentada en a unos metros de el. —Perdona por la forma tan violenta de llamar tu atención. Zuko suspiro y le dijo –no me extraña Mai, pero con un Hola y un necesito hablar contigo hubiera sido suficiente.

* * *

Mai? Dijo kenay. En ese momento sus pensamientos se aclararon, y ahora todo tenía sentido, katara al verlo muy pensativo le dijo tocando su hombro -¿Qué pasa? Kenay la observo con horro y le dijo –Mai no está con Azula, bueno no del todo. Katara arque sus cejas y le dijo –Pero son amigas y están aquí como cómplices. Kenay se llevó la mano a la cabeza y le dijo—Mai tiene otros planes, que no concuerdan con azula. Tenemos que encontrar a papa lo antes posible. El corrió y ella fue detrás de el –Sigo sin entender dijo exaltada corriendo detrás de el –Mai quiere casarse con papa y no le importa si gana o pierde la guerra. Katara abrió sus ojos de par en par, pudo sentir como la sangre hirvió por su venas, y dijo con voz fuerte –no eso no!

Zuko suspiro y le dijo –bien ¿ahora me podrías decir el motivo por el cual estoy así? Mai sin tener ningún movimiento ni gesto le dijo –la carta Zuko, aquella carta que me dejaste, diciéndome que ya no podríamos estar juntos, ¿alguna explicación? Zuko trago saliva y le dijo –Mai yo… -te uniste al avatar, lo sé. Zuko abrió sus ojos y le dijo -¿Cómo lo sabes? –eso no importa dijo ella, y eso es lo que he venido a decirte. Ella se levantó de su lugar y se acercó, Zuko no podía distinguirla bien, por la obscuridad que existía. Ella suspiro y le dijo –Zuko, quiero ofrecerte un trato. El arque sus ceja y le dijo -¿Qué clase de trato Mai? –se cómo vencer a azula, como recuperar el trono, como lograr la paz. A Zuko le extraño bastante que esas palabras salieran de Mai, jamás espero eso. Ella al ver su reacción le dijo –Si, lo se Zuko es extraño, pero quiero ayudarte, aunque cada trato trae consigo condiciones, piénsalo, ahora estas con el avatar, tu más que nadie sabe que habrá muchas pérdidas, entre ellas, tal vez el avatar y sus amigos, yo tengo el conocimiento para que tu vuelvas con honor ¿no crees que ya son bastantes sacrificios? Zuko se quedó pensando, era una muy tentadora oferta, pero Mai era amiga de azula, ¿Qué le hacía pensar que ella cumpliría su promesa?

* * *

Kenay y katara comenzaron a distinguir una pequeña tienda, con una leve luz saliendo de ella, - ahí debe de estar. Dijo kenay, cuando sintió como que algo lo jalo y lo hizo caer al suelo. Katara al verlo se acercó a él -¿Qué pasa? Kenay trago saliva y vio sus manos, comenzaron a ponerse pálidas casi al grado de trasparentes. –Oh No. Katara al ver lo comenzó a sentir una sensación de angustia en su vientre y él dijo—El espíritu me advirtió de eso. El volteo a ver a su madre –Si desaparezco significa que no naceré. Ya sea porque tal vez a ustedes les suceda algo o tomen la decisión de no estar juntos. Ella comenzó a sentir un latido hueco en su corazón –No, no te voy a dejar solo. El suspiro y le dijo—tal vez Mai está logrando algo. Ella arqueo sus cejas y le dijo –espera aquí.

* * *

Zuko suspiro y le dijo –Mai, no confió en ti, Ella suspiro y se acercó poco a poco a Zuko, él podía sentir su aliento en su cara, que le traía recuerdos y ella dijo—Confía en lo que sientes. Zuko cerró sus ojos, podía sentir los labios de Mai acercándose lentamente por su mejilla, cuando de repente escucho un golpe muy fuerte, y pudo sentir una brisa refrescante. El agua causo que Zuko callera de espaldas y de repente escucho una voz muy familiar –Aléjate de el Mai. Mai sonrió y se puso en posición de ataque –Katara no esperaba verte. Katara toma gua en su manos y le dijo –Me encanta llegar de sorpresa.

Zuko estaba tirado, de espaldas, era un momento crucial, ¿katara había llegado por el? . Tal vez... tal vez... No, no era posible que ella… pero… su mente estuviera confundida. Él no podía verla ya que un pedazo de tienda callo sobre él, tan solo podía escuchar.

Katara se acercó a ella -¿Qué haces aquí Mai? Mai sin gesto le dijo –Recuperando lo que me pertenece. Katara realizó una inhalación profunda y le dijo con un tono irónico -¿te pertenece Mai? Una pequeña sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro de Mai—Mira nada más la campesina se ha vuelto intelectual. Katara podía sentir como le hervía la sangre con la mirada fría de Mai –Él no te pertenece Mai, él es libre de ti. Mai se cruzó de brazos y le dio—y ¿A quién le pertenece a ti? Dijo levantado una de sus cejas.

Zuko estaba totalmente frio, esa discusión eran por él, tal vez su orgullo masculino engrandecía pero ¿katara en realidad estaba peleando por el? El tal vez su sentimientos estaban en lo correcto, tal vez, ella realmente sentía algo por él, pero Mai tenía una propuesta muy atractiva donde ella, sokka y los demás vivirían tranquilos, y el único precio era Mai.

Katara suspiro y le dijo –No, te lo dije Mai él es libre, de decidir.-¿Qué te hace pensar que se decidirá por ti campesina? Solo mírate, una maestra agua, incluso al mismo Zuko le daría vergüenza estar a tu lado. Katara respiro profundo y le dijo –seré una campesina Mai, pero al menos estoy viva, tengo sentimientos y tengo un corazón, realmente el verdadero castigo para el seria pasar toda su vida a tu lado. Zuko abrió sus ojos, que significado eso, katara había dicho que estaba para él, que ella lo quería. En ese momento Mai se puso en posición de ataque –calla campesina, esas no son las palabras para dirigiste a una dama del fuego. Katara se rio y le dijo –No pero si a una roca. Mai lanzo unos cuchillos que rápidamente se estamparon contra una pared de hielo katara se acercó y le dijo –Mai tuviste tu oportunidad, él se fue por que quiera ser libre, y el merece amor cálido de verdad no veneno y frialdad. Mai se enojó de nuevo lanzando una cadena muy afilada que katara desvió con facilidad diciendo -¿lo amas? En ese momento Zuko se quedó paralizado ¿me amas? Esperaba la respuesta, cuando de repente alguien lo jalo fuera de la tienda. Katara trago saliva y dijo –Más que cualquier otra cosa en este mudo Mai. Mai ella se quedó congelada y una ola la aventó contra un árbol. Zuko estaba fuera solo escucho solamente el ruido del agua convertirse en hielo. –No, no espera quiero saber. El volteo a verlo y era el chico –Ya estas a salvo. Zuko se enojó y le dijo -¿Por qué me sacaste? No vez que era algo importante, Kenay pudo ver la cara de furia de Zuko –perdona, pero a mi punto de vista esas casi sepultado por media tienda. ¿Qué tal si te lastimaban? Zuko estaba enojado, ahora ya no sabía la respuesta maldita sea. Kenay lo comenzó a desatar, Zuko tenía ganas de tostarlo ahí, pero en ese momento llego katara y ayudo a desatarlo. Ella dijo –Mai está congelada. Kenay la verla dijo –Yo me encargo, y se fue al lugar donde estaba Mai. Katara termino de desatarlo y Zuko la observo fijamente ¿Cuál había sido su respuesta? ¿Si quería? Katara no pudo esquivar esos ojos, sabía claramente la pregunta que se estaba haciendo. El trago saliva y le dijo -¿Por qué viniste? Ella bajo su mirada –Pensé que estabas en peligro. El bajo su mirada y le dijo –Mai, quería hacerme una propuesta. Ella abrió sus ojos y le dijo -¿Qué clase de propuesta? Zuko quería su respuesta así que le dijo –Quería casarse conmigo a cambio de información. Katara pudo sentir un hueco terrible en su vientre ella tartamudeo diciendo -¿yo? ¿Aceptaste? El suspiro y le dijo—Estuve a punto, pero tal vez ella tenga razón, quizás deba sacrificarme, porque no encuentro otra razón para no hacerlo. Ella pudo sentir como su sangre se enfriaba pero su corazón latía como un loco tal vez era el momento de decirle –Zuko, yo… el abrió sus ojos estaba listo para escucharla cuando kenay dijo –Escapó!, tendremos que buscarla. El al ver a sus padres dijo extrañado y apenado -¿interrumpo algo? . Zuko volvía a sentir como la sangre de hervía. Katara bajo la mirada y le dijo –No tranquilo, la buscaremos mañana, tendremos que volver. Kenay suspiro y le dijo—Tranquila va volver, pero vi un campamento por haya que tal. Zuko levantó la voz y le dijo casi a gritos –Vamos a volver al campamento!. Katara se sorprendió de la voz de Zuko, y kenay pudo sentir el fuerte regaño de su padre, el bajo la mirada diciendo –tenían la marca de loto blanco. Zuko levantó su mirada—Mi tío puede está ahí, tal vez no sea una mala idea. Katara estaba algo molesta por eso que Zuko le había gritado a kenay pero dijo—bueno vallamos, de todas formas mañana volveremos al campamento. Los tres caminaron, kenay había vuelto a ser totalmente normal, al parecer Mai podía cambiar mucho el futuro, pero ahora, se sentía mal, estaba matando los momentos amorosos de su padre, tal vez él era su propio enemigo, porque las cosas como el sabía que habían sucedido estaban cambiado, su madre en el futuro le había contado que ella le había dicho a su padre sobre lo que sentía después de casi unos meses finalizada la guerra. Y ahora parecía que todo se adelantaba, eso era bueno, pero tenía que dejarlo solos, la paz era su plan, pero su prioridad era existir,. Zuko estaba serio, ella sentía algo, pero no estaba muy seguro, Mai tenía buenos argumentos, pero katara tenía razón, ella era fría, y el al menos quería a alguien que lo agrazara y lo acariciara cálidamente, pero ese chico le arruinaba los momentos, tenía que desearse de él, era peor que sokka, valla que si eran familia, tenía que hablar con ella. En ese momento las luces del campamento se hicieron presentes, katara dijo –¿Bumi?. Zuko arque sus cejas -¿Qué hace el aquí?. En ese momento pudo observar a alguien familiar, Zuko corrió . Katara intento seguirlo pero kenay la detuvo –Él tiene que hablar con mi tío Iroh. Zuko entro a la tienda donde Iroh entro, el suspiro y dijo –Tío, Iroh al escuchar su voz, solo se quedó callado. Zuko cerro sus ojos y se arrodillo –Perdóname tío, fui un cobarde, no supe tomar las decisiones correctas, todo por seguir a azula y pensar en mis intereses. Unas pequeñas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Iroh seguía de espaldas, Zuko al observarlo –Tío por favor, trate de hacer lo correcto, ayude al avatar a aprender fuego control, y voy a recuperar el trono. Iroh no cambiaba de posición. –merezco esto tío, perdóname. Él se inclinó ante él, podía sentir el coraje y el peso de sus decisiones equivocadas, cuando sintió una mano en su cabello –has hecho lo correcto sobrino, y estoy orgulloso de ti. Zuko se levantó y le dio un gran abrazo.

* * *

Katara estaba afuera, junto con kenay, ella no dejaba de pensar en Mai, sabía que era una amenaza, no para la guerra sino para ella, tenía que solucionar esto rápido. En ese momento vio como Zuko salió de la tienda con su tío, katara se levantó y lo saludo, Iroh sonrió y le dijo—bienvenida señorita katara, pasen a cenar algo, y descansen. Ella sonrió y le dijo—General Iroh, podría hablar con usted. Zuko se quedó algo extrañado , junto con Iroh pero este le sonrió y le dijo –claro que si pasa. Ella entro sola, kenay sospechaba maso menos algo de lo que hablaban, Zuko se quedó afuera, y al ver al chico le dijo—Tomare un te ¿no quieres venir?. Kenay al volteo a verlo y le dijo—Esperare a katara si no te importa. Zuko arque sus cejas y de nuevo comenzó a sentir esa sensación extraña en él.

Iroh se sentó en la tienda y katara en frente de él, él le ofreció un te diciéndole –Me da mucho gusto saludarla señorita katara, ella levantó su mirada y le dijo—Igualmente señor Iroh, también me da gusto que este bien. Iroh tomo un sorbo de té y le dijo-¿y bien de que te gustaría hablarme? Katara trago un poco de saliva y le dijo—azula sabe que están aquí, y sabe que planean tomar ba sing see. Iroh abrió sus ojos como platos -¿Cómo conoces ese plan? ¿Cómo lo sabes?. Katara tomo un poco de té y le dijo—hay algo que tengo que decirle pero espero tu total comprensión. Ella sabía quién podría ayudarla era Iroh así que suspiro y comenzó a contarle toda la historia, al finalizar ella se quedó calla y le dijo—Y ahora ellos están aquí, señor Iroh realmente el futuro es hermoso , por eso necesito su ayuda. Iroh se quedó perplejo, viajes en el tiempo, ella y Zuko, Iroh probo un poco de té y le dijo—señorita katara, es algo muy difícil de entender, claro si conocía de las rocas del tiempo pero.. Ella bajo él te y le dijo—se lo mostrare. Iroh arqueo su cejas katara salió de la tienda, y jalo a alguien ella le dijo—El está aquí, y es.. Se pudiera decir su sobrino nieto. En ese momento kenay entro y sonrió un poco con vergüenza diciendo –hola tío Iroh… Iroh se quedó totalmente sorprendido, ambos vieron como su tasa de se te callo y se rompió, Iroh se levantó de donde estaba sentado y dijo casi con lágrimas en los ojos –Eres… eres idéntico a Lu ten. Kenay se sonrojo más y le dijo—si tío, usted siempre me dice eso. Iroh voltea a ver a katara y le dijo—ahora lo entiendo todo.

* * *

Había pasado más de una hora hablando y katara metió al chico ahí adentro, Zuko los observaba fijamente en la tienda, dando pequeños sorbos a su te, en ese momento pudo ver a su tío salir casi abrazando al chico , él se sorprendió muchísimo, ¿Qué demonios tenía ese chico? a todos agradaba, incluso su tío ni siquiera lo vio, por ahí platicando con él. En ese momento escucho una voz que le dijo –Tu tío opina que debemos entrenar para estar listos. Zuko volteo a ver a katara y le dijo -¿Quién es el katara?¿porque mi tío , tú y todo el mundo parece agradarles?. Katara se sonrojo un poco pero trato que Zuko no lo viera y le dijo—tiene buenas estrategias militares además conoce bien el arte de la guerra. Y él es… un familiar. Zuko la observo fijamente, bueno el chico no había mentido si formaba parte de su familia, pero eso no explicaba por qué su tío, estaba tan feliz de tenerlo a su lado.

Iroh estaba emocionado, kenay estaba feliz él le dijo –Kenay, entonces, eres mi primer nieto. Kenay sonrió –si las cosas siguen así, Si, abuelo confió en ti, pero eso necesito tu ayuda. Iroh pudo sentir como su corazón latía cuando el muchacho lo llamo abuelo. Iroh con una gran sonrisa dijo-¿en qué me necesitas? Kenay se sonrojo diciéndole –creo que estoy causando una catástrofe en mis padres. Iroh le extraño mucho esas palabras -¿Por qué lo dices hijo? Kenay bajo su mirada y le dijo—Las cosas entre mis padres, se aclaran después de la batalla unos meses después, pero ahora las cosas se volvieron más tensas, a cada momento aparezco y desaparezco,. Iroh se quedó callado y kenay le dijo –El espíritu del tiempo me dijo que cuando desaparece alguien o se torna invisible es porque no nacerá, y eso me ha estado pasando, pero es que las cosas se complican. -¿Por qué lo dices? –Mai trata de seducir a mi padre para que él se case con ella, y ella le entregara la forma de volver a tener la paz. Iroh abrió sus ojos pero kenay siguió hablando –ahora, mis padres parecen más tensos que nunca, porque al parecer se ha adelantado el momento en que son sinceros con ellos mismos. Iroh le dio un sorbo de té y dijo –Zuko no creo que sea tonto para caer con Mai, pero eso que se adelante el tiempo en que ellos hablen ¿te puede afectar?. Kenay suspiro –cuando habla con Mai parece como si yo me desvaneciera, y si ellos aclaran las cosas, puede que tal vez sucedan 4 cosas. Iroh arqueo su cejas, kenay al verlo le dijo –Pues la primera es que yo exista tal cual, que sería genial a bueno la segunda es que si tengan un hijo pero tal vez no sea yo, sería algo malo o sea el segundo al nacer, me afectaría mucho, la tercera es que quizás nazca antes o después de la fecha de concepción - ¿y la cuarta?. Dijo Iroh, kenay se volvió rojo de la pena y le dijo –este…. Sería la más fea… que tal sin en vez de ser niño.. Soy niña. Iroh le dio un sorbo al té y le dijo—No sería tan malo ninguna de las dos El futuro es.. Pero kenay interrumpió completando la frase –es como el loto en un rio, nadie asegura que no cambie de posición, pero ahí estará. Abuelo! Tengo miedo que tal si soy una princesa!NO tengo nada contra las niñas pero… Iroh sonrió y le dijo –tranquilo, las cosas han cambiado y eres el príncipe, además no tiene nada de malo que pudieras llegar a ser niña. Iroh pudo ver la cara de kenay ,él se rio un poco y dijo –tranquilo hijo, los señores del fuego conocemos técnicas para que nuestro primogénito será varón. –si lo sé y pienso hacer… en sus momento kenay sabía que había hablado de más. Iroh levantó una de sus cejas y él dijo -¿Qué tenías planeado hacer?¿No pensaras estar precente en el momento de tu...? Kenay trago saliva y le dijo –E… pues… asegurarme que yo fuera concebido el día que debería ser concebido. -¿Quién te dijo la fecha?. Kenay se quedó callado y Iroh abrió sus ojos al verlo -¿Cómo fue posible que yo te lo dijera?. –bueno un día, pregunte como venían los niños y.. Pues usted me dijo, ay que mis padres estaban de viaje,. Iroh se tornó rojo y dijo – bien mediré mis palabras en un futuro, ahora debes entender que sea lo que sea nuestra prioridad es que naszas, ya yo buscare la forma, te lo prometo que seas niño, si pero prométeme que no aras cosas extrañas de acuerdo. –de acuerdo. Dijo kenay. –sígueme. Iroh se levantó y salió de la tienda, él pudo ver a Zuko y katara ahí, Iroh aclaro la voz y les dijo –he decidido que deben ir con los guerreros del sol, yo realice un viaje cuando fui joven, sobrino usted aprenderá as sobre el fuego control, y señorita katara, usted entenderá más sus dudas. Ahí dos caballos avestruz, tienen 3 días. Zuko le dijo –¿Qué? ¿Quieres que vallamos haya? –si sobrino, ustedes dos tienen mucho que aprender. El muchacho se queda conmigo. Katara lanzo su mirada a kenay y este le dio una probación. Kenay les dijo –no se preocupen yo iré al campamento a decirles que se han ido, y me quedare con.. El…a.. General a compartir mis estrategias. Ambos suspiraron y se retiraron, kenay le susurro a su abuelo -¿les será muy útil abuelo?. Iroh sonrió y dijo –no lo es tanto dijo Iroh –pero necesitan estar solos, kenay suspiro, confiaba en la decisión de su tío… aun que tenía un poco de desconfianza, pero tenía razón, la moneda estaba en el aire.

* * *

Se llego el amanecer, kenay había ido al campamento y hablado con Dai len, y sokka,. Aang no le habia gustado mucho la idea de iroh, pero sabia que los guerreros del sol podía caerles de visita con lien, así tal vez pudiera lograr algo. Mientras zuko y katara iban en camino por una selva, ninguno habia dicho nada respecto a Mai, hasta que llegaron a un pequeño rio, ambos bajo ron. Zuko tenia que saberlo a estaba canzado de ese silencio así que le dijo a katara -Voy a aceptar la propuesta de Mai. katara abrió sus ojos de par en par y enojada le grito -¿¡que? zuko por tiu y la!. El se coloco frente a ella enojado -¡¿por que te molesta tanto? Entiende, alguien tiene que sacrificarse!. Ella se cruzo los brazos y le dijo -¡y tienes que ser tu!. Zuko bajo su mirada -Si todo sale bien, ustedes no tendran que pelear,. katara lo obsservo enojada y le dijo -Todos estamos involucrados zuko, no te hagas esto. -Yo les cause muchas desgracias, y tu me lo dijiste en las cuevas, si no hubiera sido por mis errores, por... Mi, todo seria diferente. Ella abrió sus ojos y bajo su mirada. Zuko suspiro y le dijo -Entiéndeme, no tengo otra razon para no hacerlo, prefiero vivir sin amor pero que ustedes se salven y no tengan que pelar. El silencio se apodero de ellos, solo se escuchaba el ruido del agua y los caballo avestruz bebiéndola. Zuko bajo su mirada y djio-Kata.. En ese momento el pudo sentir su labios contra los de suyos, era algo que había esperado tanto tiempo, tan suaves con un sabor tan diferente, tan fresco y tibio a la vez. Ella se separo de el por la falta de oxigeno y le dijo -Es razón sufciente. El la observo fijamente y le dijo-No lo es. Y la tomo por la cintura besándola de nuevo, era un momento donde el tiempo se debuto, ella lo apreso con sus brazos para no perder el equilibrio, era un beso como ninguno, lleno de sentimiento, de pasión y mas que nada de deseo, un deseo oculto por mucho tiempo, Ninguno queria que terminara, no por ese dia. No había testigos, no había prisas, solo ellos, era su momento, un secreto que ambos guardarían muy bien, al cabo los guerreros del sol podían esperar unas horas mas.

* * *

**Bueno el próximo capítulo viene con otra clasificación, El próximo la verdad ami me gusto mucho.. pero esperan unos dias para verlo salexx los veo en unos días**

**By333**


	21. Nota

NOTA:

Hola no piensen que me he olvidado de los fantics, solo he tenido el suficiente tiempo, ni la suficiente imaginación para hacerlos, pero no se preocupen antes de volver de vacaciones voy a actualizar los tres, por que tengo mucho trabajo =S espero que me disculpen y su gran paciencia,.

Nos vemos en unos días LO PROMETO =d


	22. De nuevo

**Hola público amante del ZUTARA, busco escritores que me ayuden con los fanfics, necesit escritores que me apoyen en escribir mis tres historias que ya conocen: "Cuando el Sol Perdió a su Luna". Viaje al Futuro, y el príncipe de la nación del fuego., y una que les tengo guardada por ahí. Honestamente yo no tengo ya mucho tiempo, ya que estoy a meses de terminar mi carrera y se me hace mal dejarlas incompletas, ¿Cómo ven? ¿Quién dice yo? Mándame un MP los interesados : D**


	23. Hola

Hola les contare rapidamente, hum les contare estoy por terminar mis estudios universitarios en Diciembre, asi que no he tenido mucho tiempo para terminar los fics … Pero tengo el Mail lleno de Peticiones que lo termine y por eso próximamente are el esfuerzo de hacerlo… Les agradesco a todos sus MAIL y Rew, nos vemos próximamente con el Siguiente cap :D


End file.
